Time
by dksculder
Summary: Scully moves to Salt Lake City following their trip back from Antarctica. Something tragic happens and Mulder comes back into her life, but is she ready for him?
1. Chapter 1

11 months. That's how long it's been since she's seen him. It wouldn't seem so bad had they actually been talking during that time. She laid in her hospital bed, replaying the last words they spoke to each other. Screamed at each other. He couldn't see her like this. She was a shell of a person, tightly gripping onto her blanket as if even a slip lower would display all of her newly broken soul. His voice echoed in the hallway, fighting for entrance to the room. He didn't understand.

"Sir, she doesn't want any visitors."

"She'll want to see me."

"She specifically asked us to keep you out. I'm going to have to ask you to leave, or I'm calling security."

She could feel his heart breaking by those words, hers was doing the same. He was the one person she knew would bring her through this, but she wasn't ready just yet. He couldn't know, he would go insane. The guilt that would wash over him would cloud everything she already forgave him for.

More hours passed, more time of her staring at the wall, pretending to rest. The door opened slowly, and she sighed heavily. It was just about time for them to come give her more medication and ask how she's doing. She never had an answer. She hadn't spoken words to anyone since she made her no visitors rule. That was the most important to her, because she knew it was only a matter of time before he arrived.

She turned at the silence that following the door creaking open, and her breath caught in her throat. There he stood, breaking every rule set before him. She should have known that even her rule couldn't keep him away from her.

"Scully..." It was a whisper that barely escaped his lips. He took in the sight of her that he could see through the small light by the bed. The bruises that covered her face was all he could see, but he knew there was so much more. The pain in her eyes was all he needed to see to know she suffered a great deal. The guilt began to wash over him, he wasn't here to protect her.

"God Scully, what happened."

She didn't respond, she just stared past him. He knew this was worse than he originally thought. He slowly crept towards her, reaching for her hand. His psychology degree was really getting its money worth right now. As soon as his hand touched hers, she retracted as if she'd been burned by his touch. She began to take shallow breaths, a look of panic taking over her face as she clutched the blanket to her tighter. He closed his eyes and sighed. He didn't need to read the report to know what happened to her.

"I'm so sorry, this is my fault. I don't have much time before they come in here, but I needed to see you. I'm not going anywhere." He said quickly as her monitors began to beep. He snuck out of the room and managed to escape just before the nurses came rushing in.

They sedated her, giving her a cocktail of antidepressants and things he couldn't pronounce. After a while longer of watching from down the hall, he snuck back into her room. He just needed to see her, have that closeness again. She was asleep, finally, but he knew she was never truly resting. He didn't want to alarm her again, but she was so far drugged he knew she couldn't even sense him there.

He situated himself in the chair beside her bed, making feather soft strokes on her hand with his thumb. She didn't stir, so he grasped her tiny fingers in his hands, and brought them to his lips, kissing them. His tears began to mix with his gentle embraces, and a whispered sob escaped his lips. He reached up to stroke her hair, missing her touch, her scent. He leaned forward and placed the smallest of kisses on her temple, inhaling her.

"I'm so sorry." He sobbed into her hair. He exited the room, knowing he didn't have much time before rounds again.

She woke with a slight smile on her face. Her dreams were so vivid, almost as if she could feel Mulder by her side, touching her. It was the first time that thought didn't alarm her. She felt safe under his touch, comforted. It wasn't real, she only dreamed his presence the day before. Why would he be here, after all this time? She let out a heavy sigh, the nurse coming in to administer the next round of drugs.

"How are we doing this morning?" The nurse attempted in a cheerful tone. There was never a response, but she kept trying.

"There's been a few visitors here for you, I know you said no, but it might be good for you." Scully looked at her with the ever famous eyebrow arch, as if she was warning her to dare to continue.

"I think your mom's been here with your brother, your fiancé, and another man who does not like the word no."

Scully sat up a little straighter, it wasn't a dream. He was here. The nurse noticed her perk up at the mention of him, it was the first ounce of response they had gotten since she was brought in.

"Mulder." It was in the tiniest voice, barely audible to even herself. It sounded more like a mumble than anything, but the nurse didn't mistake the sound that escaped her lips.

"He was the one you specifically said not to let in. Do you want us to amend that?" She asked cautiously. Whoever he was, he was getting the most response out of her than they had seen in days.

Scully gave the slightest of a nods. She wasn't ready to see him, or anyone, but she knew she needed to do this. "All of them." It was a simple statement, but the nurse understood that she was allowing visitors now. She nodded and left the room, Maggie Scully was waiting just outside, hoping for a change.

"Dana, my god." Maggie went to reach for her daughter's hand, Scully shaking her head and making fists of her blanket. Maggie nodded in understanding, maintaining a close enough distance to her daughter that was comfortable for them both.

"Bill was here earlier this week, he had to head home though. He will try to come back sometime soon. Ryan has been here, but he's at work right now. He told me to call him if anything changed. I can call him soon." Maggie was rambling, but if she didn't talk, they would sit in an awkward silence. "Fox is here, somewhere. I saw him, but I don't think he knows that."

Scully's attention turned from staring at the wall to her mom, her eyes brightening just slightly. Maggie knew these two weren't going to be kept apart, no matter the issue. She knew little about their dwindling relationship, but knew a few months wasn't enough to break whatever they had before.

"Would you like me to find him for you?" She asked cautiously.

"He'll be back." Scully whispered with the slightest of smiles. Her voice was hoarse from not talking for almost a week. Maggie jumped at the sound, thinking she may never get anything out of her.

"How are you feeling, dear?" She took her chance to keep her talking.

"I'm fine."

"Would you like me to call Ryan?"

"No. Not yet."

Maggie nodded. She liked Ryan, he had a stable job and lived a simple life. She thought he would be good for Dana, but there was never that spark in her eye when she talked about him. It's almost as if she just fell into a life that she thought she was supposed to be living. They were newly engaged, one more excited about that fact than the other. With Mulder back, Ryan didn't stand a chance.

"I'm going to step out for a bit, and call Bill. I'm glad you're okay." Maggie went to pat her daughter's hand, but thought against it. She smiled at her and exited, leaving Scully alone with her thoughts again. It was a scary place to be.

After the nurses brought her dinner and came back to clear her tray, she knew she wouldn't be bothered again for at least another few hours. That's why the sound of the door opening could only mean one thing.

"You're back."

"You're...talking."

"Mmm."

"Well, maybe." He teased. She gave him a slight smile. This small talk was weird for them, and he didn't know how to approach it. He managed to get his hands on the report before coming back. He didn't even know how to handle this from a professional standpoint. One look into his eyes, and she knew that he found out.

"You know."

"Only what I read in the reports."

They caught each other's gaze, he knew so much more. Having that silent conversation with their eyes that they had perfected. He knew so much more.

"Okay." One word, and he felt special. She was giving him permission to enter this with her. Together, they would get through this. It was all the validation he's ever needed in life. To be the person there for her, her anchor.

He took a seat next to her bed, both of them sitting in silence as they turned their attention to the mindless sounds of the small television. Just before visiting hours were over, the door swung open and in walked a relatively good looking man. Mulder was instantly confused, and could sense there was something he didn't know by the hopeful look in this man's eyes.

"Dana, your mother called and said you were finally up for visitors. I'm so glad your'e okay." He said in a rushed voice. He glanced at Mulder sitting protectively beside her. Both of the men had a million questions. "I'm sorry, can you give us a minute?" Ryan was annoyed, that much apparent by the tone of voice.

"Uh, sure." Mulder said it as more of a question, looking at Scully for an answer. She met his eyes and nodded that it was okay, she would explain later. He cleared his throat and stood, his questions would have to wait for another day.

It only took him the time to step out of the room before he heard her yell 'no' in a fearful cry. He ran back in the room, her eyes as wide as saucers.

"Dana, it's me. It's Ryan. Calm down, sweetie." He reached out to stroke her hair and she practically jumped out of her skin. She began to shake her head frantically, clutching the blanket to her chest.

"Scully, it's okay." Mulder said as he stepped to the other side of her bed. She immediately released one hand to reach for his. He grasped onto it instantly, assuring her she was safe.

She felt guilty that Ryan had to witness this, he just wouldn't understand. Only Mulder knew enough about what happened to her, that no explanation was needed. He leaned down to whisper reassuring sentiments in her ear, her breathing slowing and settling. Ryan had more questions, that much everyone in the room could tell.

"I'm uh, Fox Mulder. I was her partner, back in DC."

"I've heard the name." Ryan said curtly. His jaw was clenched, he knew exactly who this man was, and that fact was unsettling to him.

"I think she's still freaked out, it's going to take some time."

"Is that your professional opinion? You're a psychologist right? Oxford, if memory serves correctly." Ryan said, annoyance rising. Scully winced slightly, she knew this wasn't fair to him. She talked about Mulder enough, but now he was here, and the only person she would allow near her.

"Uh, yeah. But I'm just speaking on personal experience I guess. This one's pretty tough, it'll just take time." He said lightly, nudging her arm. She gave him a small smile, memories flushing through her. Ryan had never felt more outside of her life than he did now.

"I think I got it, I can take over from here." Scully's grip tightened on Mulder's hand, signaling she wasn't ready to be alone with anyone just yet.

"I think visiting hours are just about up anyway. I'll be back tomorrow, I promise." Mulder said as he squeezed her hand. She smiled and nodded at him, seeing Ryan exit shortly after him.

She was alone again, which she currently preferred. The only person she wished was here with her was Mulder. They hadn't spoken in almost a year, but he was still the closest most important person in her life. She had a lot of thinking to do, in regards to her life, her career following this. The only reason she agreed to go undercover for this case, was because she was bored in her mundane lifestyle that she adapted to after moving here. Salt Lake City was never anything she wanted, and when she approached Mulder about it, it was more so to see if he would stop her. Tell her that he couldn't live without her. That wasn't exactly what happened.

There was a lot of yelling, arguing about where her priorities lied. To be fair, he did just cross continents to save her life, but she still wanted more from him. She was a little high-maintenance, now that she thought about it. Truth was, she missed him, more and more every day. She thought about running right back to DC, straight into his arms, but she didn't know that she would be welcome. Now she knew that he was only angry out of fear.

The doctor discharged her from the hospital, giving her strict orders for bedrest for at least another week, and consistent therapy sessions before he would clear her for work duty again. She wasn't happy with those arrangements, but knew they were in her best interest.

It was an awkward pickup, given that both Ryan and Mulder were waiting for her. She wasn't ready to be alone with Ryan, even if he was her fiancé, so she agreed to stay with her mother. She felt a little safer there. Maggie had moved to Salt Lake City after Dana talked about moving back. She didn't want her to come back to the difficult life she led there, so she moved to be near her daughter.

"Dana, are you sure you don't want me to stay here with you? I know you feel more comfortable here, but I really would feel better if I was with you." Ryan pleaded. He had been begging all week to be with her, and she refused every time.

"I'll be fine here. I just need more time." Her sentences were getting longer, communication increasing.

Mulder hung to the side, not wanting to intrude on such a delicate time, but wanting her to know that he was there for her. She appreciated it, and he knew that. Ryan finally left, Mulder waiting in the kitchen for him to depart.

"I think I'm going to head out, too. I'm going to book a hotel nearby for a few more days, but I'll be here for as long as you need me."

"You could stay here." She said in the tiniest of voices. Maggie pretended to be busy cleaning up the table, listening in to their conversation.

"I don't want to intrude, especially if you're not ready." He gestured towards the door that Ryan just walked out of.

"No, it's okay. I think - I would feel better, if you stayed."

"Okay, I'll stay."

There was never a question, he would do whatever she asked of him. He felt like he owed her everything, and wouldn't stop until that's what she got. It was a tricky situation, with another man involved. He still didn't know the story there, but he knew she wasn't ready for that yet either.

"Mulder?"

"Yeah...?"

"Thank you. For being here." She said with a slight smile before making her way upstairs to bed. There was a contentment on her face that no one had seen since she was rushed to the hospital.

Everyone had questions, but they would all have to wait. Dana Scully didn't do anything until she was good and ready. If they pressured her, she would either clam up or shut them all out completely. They couldn't afford either option, so everyone walked around her on eggshells.

It was going to take time, but he had all the time in the world for her.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was rather awkward for everyone. Ryan stopped by first thing in the morning, his heart sinking as he saw Mulder there, and a rumpled couch with folded up blankets off to the side. There was no way around the role that Mulder was currently playing in her life. It didn't help that she still hardly spoke, no explanations for anyone.

Scully was exhausted just from a simple visit, so she disappeared upstairs to hide again. She appreciated the support, she just couldn't handle more at the moment. Maggie had left to the store to restock, leaving a very awkward surrounding for Ryan and Mulder.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Ryan, her fiancé." He said almost as if he was claiming his territory. He almost laughed, he knew it wasn't his in the first place.

"I gathered. It's, uh, good to meet you." Mulder managed to spit out. It was a lie, they both knew it. He hated the guy already, but knew he didn't have a valid reason. She moved on, as he suspected she would. She was living the life he could never give her.

"Look, I know this is a delicate time for all of us, but I don't know how much it's helping that you're back. You two had a falling out, and then you just appear back in her life during a tragic time. I think all of it together is wearing on her."

"How much did she tell you about us?"

"Enough." So he hoped. He could tell there was definitely something missing from her stories, considering the connection that was apparent.

"Then you should know I'm not going anywhere. I don't mean to disrespect you in anyway, but I'm just doing whatever she wants."

"She doesn't know what she wants right now. She's confused, hurt, broken-"

"Then I got here at the perfect time. I've handled all of that with her before. Last year alone, I-" He stopped. He didn't know how much Scully told about their Antarctica adventure, if she said anything at all. After that, they fought, and he let her walk away. He wasn't going to ever make that mistake again.

"Yeah, I know you were partners, and you're used to having her back, but this is different. Whatever she faced, it messed her up pretty badly."

"You don't know..." Mulder said in the smallest whisper. Did anyone else know what happened to her, or did they just get the simple answer?

"Do you know what happened during this case?" Ryan was persistent in his questioning. He wanted an answer, any sliver of information.

"Only what I read in the official reports. I can't share that, only she can tell you what really happened." They both knew that would never happen. If Scully failed at anything in her life, it was communication. That's why it seemed perfect that she stopped talking altogether.

Ryan felt threatened, and he hated the feeling. He didn't know much about the man sitting beside him, but could sense that he was more important than he originally thought.

"I still don't think it's a good idea for you to be here."

"He stays." Scully's voice startled them both. She was standing at the top of the stairs, listening to their entire conversation. It wasn't fair to keep stringing Ryan along. He was filling a void, she realized that now. "Can we talk?"

Both men looked at each other, unsure of who she was talking to. Mulder wanted to immediately jump up and run to her side, Ryan was more cautious. Them talking couldn't mean anything good.

"Ryan." She finally said in a hushed tone. He closed his eyes, letting out a heavy sigh. He didn't want to do this, especially with Mulder just waiting for her to be free again.

He got up from the couch and followed her into the upstairs bedroom. She left the door open, she felt safer that way. The house was small, and the walls were thin, so Mulder had to pretend like he didn't hear their entire conversation.

"I'm glad you're up for talking, I've missed you." He took a step forward, her stepping back in response. That was never a good sign.

"Ryan, I just need more time."

"I know, and I want to give you that time. I just-" He paused. He didn't want to add a guilt trip to her already crippling soul. "Why is he here?"

"I -" She didn't have an answer, and she hated the feeling that she was being put on trial. Ryan would never understand like Mulder did, but she also couldn't explain that to him.

"I want to be here for you, but I feel like you're pushing me away. I don't want to put you in this position, but if he's here, I want to be here, too. If you don't want that, then there's nothing here for us anymore."

She could feel the tears brimming her eyes, none of this was fair, more to him than anyone else. She understood his ultimatum, but she couldn't oblige with his requests. She finally looked up to meet his eyes, the tears daring to escape.

"I'm so sorry." The tears fell freely. Ryan nodded, wanting to give her a parting kiss on her cheek, but knew that would spark another outburst.

"When you're ready, I'll be around to talk. I just can't be around like this anymore." And with that, he left. Mulder winced as the door slammed behind Ryan, he knew that couldn't have been easy for either of them. There was a small ounce of guilt from feeling relieved that he was gone.

Maggie came home shortly after, Scully still stayed in her room. He could hear the small sobs emitting from her upstairs, but knew she needed to handle this on her own, until she was ready for him. He helped Maggie with the groceries, and preparing dinner. She had never seen him in such a domestic light before, perhaps she underestimated him.

Scully made her way downstairs, a sparkle of admiration in her eyes at the sight of Mulder helping her mom in the kitchen. They both noticed her at the same time, smiling at her presence. He wanted to engulf her in an embrace, wipe away the dried tears on her cheek.

"Hi honey, dinner is almost ready. Will Ryan be joining us?" Maggie asked innocently enough, not knowing about the earlier discussions that happened. Scully's eyes diverted downwards, licking her lips nervously. She wasn't ready to get into that with her mother.

"I think he said he had to catch up at work." Mulder answered quickly. Scully met his eyes, a silent thank you passing through her gaze. She missed this, missed him.

They enjoyed a quiet dinner, Maggie sensing her daughter relaxing for the first time since she came home. Her words were still minimal, which would eventually change considering her first therapy session was tonight. She was nervous, but felt slightly at ease knowing he was there for her.

"Will you stay?" She asked after dinner, as they sat on the couch beside each other. Close enough to feel the other's body heat, but not touching. She could only handle so much at a time.

"I think they want you to talk to them alone, but I'll be upstairs waiting until you're done." He reached for her hand, hovering above. She needed to make that final move. She grasped onto his, squeezing tightly. He made the move to kiss her temple softly, she only flinched a little. "I'll be upstairs if you need anything."

It was an hour exactly before she appeared in the doorway. He was hiding out in her room, giving her the privacy she needed. He didn't know what to do, whether or not he should leave, or whether she was ready to talk. He let her take charge of this one.

"How'd it go?" He asked cautiously. His psychology degree would tell him to keep her talking, but she wasn't just anyone. This was Scully, the other half of his soul. He couldn't just treat her like she was anyone.

"I don't know. Okay, I guess." She said with a shrug. She hesitated before stepping forward to sit beside him on the bed. There were a million questions in his eyes.

"Just give it some time, it'll help."

"Is that your professional opinion?" She huffed a small laugh. He missed that sound.

"Something like that. If you're tired, I can-"

"No. I think we need to talk." She said in a small voice. He could tell she was trying to convince herself more than anything. He nodded, encouraging her to continue.

"Ryan and I-" She paused. He was a little shocked she chose to start there, but she felt like he had the right to know. "When I moved here, I was very lost. He was nice, stable, easy. I cared for him, but I can't honestly say that I loved him. Not like that. He just wouldn't understand."

"He loves you, that much I could tell."

"It wasn't fair to him. Eventually, I don't know if I would have been able to fully go through with it."

"Are you ever going to tell him, what happened?"

She stiffened. That wasn't a topic of conversation she was ready for. He instantly regretted the question, she could tell. She reached for her hand, linking their fingers together, reassuring him that it was okay.

"I'm not ready to talk to about that with anyone, not even you."

"That's okay. When you're ready, I'll be here."

"Let's be realistic, you're going to have to go back to work soon."

"Scully, I think I've collected enough vacation time to last me a year off. I'm here as long as you need me to be."

"I don't want to keep you from anything, or anyone." She said in the smallest of voices. They still hadn't addressed the time they weren't talking, they knew nothing about each other. When she left, Diana had entered back into the picture, causing more of a rift between them.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

"I still can't talk about it."

"That's okay, I understand. I'll be here whenever you're ready."

"I want to go home tonight."

"Are you sure?"

"I want you to come with me."

He froze, he would never deny her of this, but he felt like she was pushing herself too soon. He didn't want to discourage her, so he just nodded.

"Yeah, okay."

They both made her way back to her apartment, against Maggie's wishes. Mulder was on her side with this one, but they both didn't want to challenge her right now. He assured her mother that he would be with her the entire time, and call if anything happens. As hesitant as she was, she was thankful that he was here for her. He helped her settle her things in her apartment, taking in the new surroundings. She curled up on the couch, looking so tiny and fragile. Her feet were tucked under her in her attempt to completely go within herself.

"Do you want to go to bed?"

"No. I'm fine here for now."

He sat next to her carefully, not wanting to alarm her in anyway. She let her body relax from its coiled stance, feeling comfortable with him here. She didn't think she was ready, but there was a need for him. She scooted towards him, laying her head on his shoulder as they mindlessly watched TV. He stiffened, not knowing how to proceed in this situation. If it were up to him, he would wrap his arms around her, and kiss away the pain, never letting her go.

She made herself more comfortable against him, snaking her hand through the gap of his arm, cuddling into his side. He still didn't want to touch her in return, and she knew that. As much as she appreciated his caution, she wanted him to do something, anything. She just wanted to feel again.

He cleared his throat, feeling very conflicted right now. He had to mentally tell himself over and over that she was in control, he couldn't let his need take over, not in a time like this. She cuddled into him more, needing to feel wanted, by the one person she's always needed it from. He stiffened and scooted away from her slightly, causing her to whimper in protest.

"Scully, what exactly are we uh-"

"Nothing. I'm sorry." It was like a switch. She jolted away from him, and began to go inside of herself. He watched it happen, he couldn't lose her just yet. He felt like an idiot, but he was genuinely confused.

"Hey, hey...wait a minute. I was just trying to figure this out. I don't want to pressure you, I know you need more tim-"

"Time! You think I need more time?! I'm not dead or dying, Mulder. I have all the time in the world to do whatever the hell I want. Stop treating me like I'm this fragile, vulnerable shell of a person. I'm fine."

"Scully, if you say that one more time, I'm going to go crazy. You're not fine, that's bullshit and we both know it."

"Don't tell me how I'm feeling. You don't know anything about me anymore."

"Dammit, Scully." He stepped forward, and she quickly jumped away. He closed his eyes and sighed. The talking was good for her, but he didn't want to push her too much. She was visibly shaking, and he wanted to do nothing more than comfort her, but instead he was making it worse.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"Stop treating me like I'm not a person! I can handle an argument between us, Mulder, it's nothing new." She spat, annoyance rising. He felt like a complete asshole, but he knew she needed this.

"Scully, you didn't talk for a week after they brought you in, what am I supposed to think? We've all been walking on eggshells around you, because no one knows what to say."

"Well sorry for being such an inconvenience for you! I'll make sure they don't call you the next time I'm ra-" She paused. It was the first time she had even addressed it, or attempted to. Her eyes went wide and distant, and he knew she was having a breakthrough.

He slowly stepped towards her, extending his arms just slightly to imply that he was there. She avoided his eyes, wanting to jump into his arms, wanting to run away. Her breathing began to slow again, she didn't know how to act. She knew that she was taking everything out on him, but she also knew that he would accept it, no questions asked.

She met his eyes, blue meets hazel, both completely filled with understanding and adoration. It wasn't the first time she's seen this look from him, it was just the first time she allowed herself to want it. It was foolish, if he didn't want intimacy with her before, he definitely wouldn't want it from her now.

"I think it's best if I stay somewhere else tonight."

"No." It was a quick response, a cry of protest.

"Scully, I'm making this worse. I shouldn't have just intruded on your life like this. I caused problems with Ryan, and I messed everything up, like I always do."

"I wouldn't even be standing here if it wasn't for you. I would still probably be sedated and staring at the wall." She huffed out a small laugh. He let her talk. "When it was happening, I cried out for you. Maybe off of instinct, maybe because just the thought of you kept me from taking my gun and blowing my brains out, I don't know."

"Scully..."

"I - I'm not ready to talk about it, more than that. I can't open myself up and share that with you yet. I just...I need you to be here for me."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"You just offered to leave." She challenged. The mood was lightening.

"Yeah, but I'm stubborn, you should know that by now. Not much has changed in the last year." He gave her a sheepish smile. Her lips turned up slightly, pursing her lips to hide the smirk beginning to grow.

"I think I'm going to sleep now. We can talk more tomorrow?"

"I'll be here." He went to reach out and rub her arm for comfort, and she flinched. He sighed, forgetting momentarily after their moment. He nodded and she diverted her eyes. "Goodnight, Scully."

"Goodnight."

She began to walk to the room as he turned his back to her. He grabbed the pillow and began to make his makeshift bed on her couch. There was a sound that made him turn, seeing her standing there in the hallway, timidly playing with her hands.

"Scully?"

"I'm going to do something, and I need you to not ask any questions."

"Okay..."

He waited, and she just stood there for a few moments longer before stepping towards him. She stopped just as she was standing right in front of him. Without her heels, she was so small. He was still holding the pillow, as if he was afraid to move. She took a deep breath, and stepped into his body, wrapping her arms around his waist. His arms raised slightly, allowing her to melt into him, afraid to touch her in return.

"Hug me, Mulder."

He smiled, it was a simple task, and the only thing he's wanted to do since he arrived in Salt Lake City. His arms enclosed around her gently as he leaned down to place a soft kiss to the crown of her head. She let out a shaky breath, this was a huge push for her, but she wanted this.

"Thank you, for staying." She mumbled into his chest, burying her head in the nook between his chin and his shoulder.

"Anytime, Scully. We can talk more tomorrow."

She nodded against him, staying in their embrace for a few moments longer. When she stepped back, she placed her hands on his chest. There was more, that much he could tell.

"I need you to know, none of this was your fault. Me moving here, Ryan, this case, the ra-"

"I know."

"I need you to actually believe it, Mulder." She teased lightly. He chuckled, nodding in agreement.

"I'll work on that part, but I make no promises."

"Goodnight, Mulder."

She retreated to her room, needing time to herself. Him being here meant everything to her, she just needed to allow herself to let him be here in every way. There was a lot that they needed to talk about, but they had time for that now.


	3. Chapter 3

"How are you feeling today?" Mulder asked sincerely. She only woke up screaming once during the night. He ran to her side, causing her to fight him when he tried to calm her. It was a rough night home, but she made it through, with him.

"I'm okay, just tired." She gave him a sad smile, her eyes telling a different story. She sat next to him on the couch, keeping her distance. "I'm sorry, about last night."

"Don't be. That's what I'm here for, Scully." He reached for her hand, resting his own on the couch between them. She wrapped her arms around herself, finally letting one hand fall to meet his.

"Are you hungry? I don't think I have any food here. I was undercover for about a week before-" The pregnant pause settling around them. He nodded in understanding, knowing she still wasn't ready to acknowledge it.

"I can go pick us up something. You should be resting."

"I - Can I come with you? I'm not ready to be here alone."

"How about we make a day out of it? We can go eat somewhere, and find something to do outside of the apartment. Then we can go to the store and do a large grocery trip." He offered, anything to make her feel more comfortable.

"Sure, Mulder." She smiled at him, enjoying this domestic simplicity between them. She knew it wouldn't last, causing her mood to dip slightly. It brought about new questions in her mind, the sudden panic settling in. "When do you have to leave?"

"Uh, I don't know yet. I wasn't really working on anything before I came here, so I don't have anything to finish up. I'm here as long as you need me." She huffed out a small breath, she would always need him, but he wasn't going to stay forever.

"We both know you can't promise that."

"I'm willing to give you anything you're ready to take."

She diverted her eyes, letting his words process in her head. His implications couldn't be as promising as she was making them out to be. She still didn't know how he found out about what happened, but knew as soon as it did, that he would be here. There was no point in dwelling on the inevitable, so she let that conversation slide for now.

Just as they made their way into a nearby cafe, Scully's anxiety began to rise. She hadn't really been outside any of her safe zones since she was released, and felt like everyone was staring at her. Mulder could sense her unease, and felt like an idiot for not realizing that this could be a possible reaction. He had to think quickly, wanting to make her feel as comfortable as possible.

"How about we go to a movie after this? I'm sure there's something we can see." He suggested. She smiled, not meeting his eyes. She knew what he was trying to do, and it made her love him that much more. She finally let out a deep breath, relaxing into her surroundings.

They found some romantic comedy that he knew she would enjoy, and settled themselves in the center of an aisle, far away from anyone else. Hiding in the dark made her feel comfortable, whatever kind of metaphor that was for her current life. Halfway through the movie, she slouched down in her seat, leaning her head on his shoulder. He smiled, not sure how to respond to her simple move. It could mean nothing, yet it could mean everything.

After their grocery trip, he helped her unload everything. They were working in such a rhythm, anyone looking in might think they'd been doing this for years. She enjoyed this, only wishing it could last. He began to open his mouth to say something, his phone stopping him short.

"Mulder."

She could see him wince and exhale deeply, his entire demeanor shifting completely. No question was needed, she knew who it was.

"Diana, now's not a good time...I don't know when I'll be back...well can't you just work the case without me?...I don't know, I'll call you later."

When he disconnected the call and finally turned around to where Scully was standing, she had disappeared and retreated to her room. He closed his eyes with a sigh, this was a sore spot between them.

"Scully?" He entered her room cautiously after a gentle knock on her door. She was curled up in the fetal position, the comforter wrapped tightly around her. The sight made his heart break, wanting to do nothing more than hold her tightly in his arms.

"I'm tired, Mulder."

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He said in a small voice. Everything between them was so delicate and vulnerable right now, he didn't want to push.

"I'm fine." The same phrase he's heard a hundred times before, shadowed with a slight bitterness. "You should go."

"Go? Like, to the living room?"

"No. I think you should go home. You've done so much for me already, and I appreciate it, but I think it's time for me to be alone."

"Scully, if this was about my phone call, I don't - I can stay."

"Mulder, I'm not in the mood to have this conversation. Just go." The last two words escaping her lips like a sob. She didn't want him to leave, that's the last thing she wanted, but the phone call set in a reality that she didn't want to face. If she pushed him away now, she couldn't get her heart broken all over again.

He didn't say anything, just shut her door and was moving around in her living room. He knew she didn't want him to leave, and he was never one to back away from her that easily. He craftily turned off the lights in her apartment, and opened and closed the front door, making sure to remain extra quiet as he settled himself back on the couch. He waited.

About three hours after he figured she was sound asleep, the screams began. He jumped up immediately, rushing into her room just as she was yelling out for him. Her eyes were wild as she met his, reaching out for his embrace. He instantly wrapped his arms around her, and she buried her head in his chest, sobs wracking through her body. He stroked her hair and cradled her to him as she rode out her emotions. When she finally settled down, he kissed her forehead softly, letting her know he was there.

"I thought I kicked you out." Her words finally breaking their silence. He chuckled and she could feel it ripple through his chest. If she could stay here in this position for the rest of her life, she wouldn't mind.

"Yeah, you should know I'm not really good at following the rules." He nudged her body slightly with his, causing her to smile.

"I'm sorry, for earlier. I was just overreacting, being ridiculous."

"Nah, it's okay." He tightened his grip on her arms, causing her to realize how close she had allowed him. It frightened her, exhilarated her. She stiffened, reluctantly pushing herself away from him in a more upright position.

"You're being way to generous and patient with me. More than I deserve." He looked at her, completely puzzled by her words. She deserved everything, and he owed it to her. He had told her that in the hallway before Antarctica. A new thought popping into his head. Did she still remember that they almost kissed? Because he was living off that vivid memory for the 11 months that they hadn't spoken. "Mulder." She said in a singsongy voice.

"Sorry, I was - I don't know." He said quickly, coming back from his thoughts. "Scully, what I said, before Antarctica, that wasn't just some bullshit to get you to change your mind and stay. I owe you everything, and being here is the least I can do. I'm not going anywhere." He said gently, stroking her hand with his thumb.

She licked her lips nervously, eyes downward cast. They hadn't addressed their hallway moment, well, since ever. Everything following the bee sting happened so fast, and then she was gone.

"Thank you." She said in the tiniest of voices. He knew she wasn't ready to talk about that either. It would go in the basket of the unmentionable conversations between them, drawing that imaginary line. He simply nodded, leaning forward to kiss her temple. She sighed at the contact, wanting more. He made her feel safe, loved.

The next day they fell into a routine. Coffee, breakfast...he watched the news while she read, sitting side by side comfortably on the couch. He made them lunch, and she enjoyed seeing this side of him. She only hoped it would last. He had stepped outside to take a call, her already knowing who it was from. When he walked back in, there was an apology already written on his face.

"You have to go." It wasn't a question, she just knew.

"Diana put in a direct request for my assistance with the higher ups, they said that I either return to work or there won't be anything for me to return to."

"That's ridiculous, they can't do that."

"Apparently they can. Whether it's a just a threat, or an actual promise, I should probably take care of it now. Scully, I'm -"

"No, it's okay. We both knew you couldn't stay here forever." She diverted her eyes. It was a common phrase, having so much more meaning behind it for her.

"I can, if you want me to." No hesitation behind his offer.

"Mulder..."

"Scully, I told you that I'm willing to give you anything you're ready to take from me. Whatever that means, I'm yours."

"I can't talk about this right now. I'm not-" Her breathing began to become shallow, he knew this was all overwhelming for her.

"Okay. How about I take you back to your mom's, and then I'll handle things at home and be back in a few days."

"Actually, I think I'm ready to call Ryan. Him and I need to talk anyway, so don't worry about it." She wasn't being fair, to either of them, but she was intentionally hurting Mulder. Her jealous streak was a mile wide, and her pettiness grew whenever it involved him.

"Oh. I didn't think you two were...still talking."

"We haven't, since that day at my mom's. He said when I'm ready to talk, that he would be there for me. I'm ready, and we need to tie up some loose ends." She said with a shrug, avoiding his eyes. His jaw was clenching, not liking the idea of leaving her here to another man. She was doing this on purpose, and he knew it, but he could never call her out on that. He didn't know where he even stood with her, he didn't have a right to be angry.

"Okay, yeah. Do whatever you need to do, Scully. I'll be back as soon as I can." He moved past her still sitting on the couch to grab the few things he had in the bathroom. She pouted, he didn't even try to fight for her, again. Perhaps she really did read too much into his intentions with her.

He left, no resolution between them. She called Ryan and he was more than happy to come over and talk about things. She still maintained her distance to an extent, but let him near her for comfort. He loved her, she could see that in his eyes, she only wished she felt the same.

Mulder had managed to make it back home, causing a huge fight between Diana and himself in regards to his whereabouts. She was jealous, that much he could tell, but to use her authority to drag him back here was pushing it too far. He should be with Scully. He should have never left her side. After he was escorted from the Hoover building with an 'administrative leave until further notice,' he booked the first flight back.

It was late when he arrived back at her apartment, and he realized he didn't have a key to this place. That thought made his stomach turn slightly. He knocked gently at first, not wanting to wake her, but desperately needing to be near her again. When the door finally opened, he stopped breathing at the sight before him. There stood Ryan, in rumpled pajamas, as if he was asleep, too. Mulder looked past him to see that the couch was empty, not slept on, which could only mean one thing.

"I - uh, wanted to make sure she was okay. I just got back."

"She's asleep, because it's late." He said curtly. Mulder's jaw clenched, it was a pissing match, and he was losing.

"I'm going to find somewhere to crash tonight then, and I'll be back to see her tomorrow."

Mulder asserted with finality that he wasn't going anywhere, not again. He was at a loss for what to do now, making his way back out to his rental car. It was late, and the only other person he knew in this town was Maggie. He settled himself in his car, leaning the seat back. Years of random stakeouts had prepared him for this. A few hours later, he startled at the small knocking on his window, hitting his knee against the steering wheel with an expletive escaping his lips. When he looked towards the source of the sound, he saw Scully standing there, coat wrapped around her tightly, an apologetic smile on her face.

"Come inside, Mulder."

"Why are you up? It's late."

"I know it's late, why are you here?" Neither was going to back down from this, as much as he wanted to.

"I came back as soon as I could. I told you I would be back."

"Come inside, we can talk."

"No offense, but it's a little too cozy for my liking in there right now." A slight more bitterness in his tone than he intended. It's almost as if she completely forgot Ryan was there, realization of his statement hitting her as her eyes widened.

"Oh."

"It's almost morning anyway, we can talk later. I'll just go find some coffee somewhere."

"Don't be ridiculous. Just come inside, and we can talk now." She insisted. This man was exhausting her, but it made her feel again. Feel something, anything.

"I'll be back in a little. Go get some rest." He rolled his window back up, driving off and leaving her standing in the street. He was being an ass, he knew it, but he couldn't help himself. Seeing another man not only there for her, but sharing her bed, was enough to send him in a downward spiral.

Scully didn't sleep, but stayed awake, staring at the blank screen of the television in front of her. By the time Ryan woke up, she had already made and drank an entire pot of coffee. He could tell something had shifted in her mood, and was afraid of what that meant for him. They hadn't really talked about them last night. She just asked him to stay, so he did. She finally laid it all out for him, a few interruption attempts by him being shot down by the look in her eyes. He gathered the random things he had in her apartment, kissed her cheek, and walked out her door for the last time. She wished she could feel sad about it, heart broken, something...but she was just numb. The only one that brought any kind of response from her was Mulder, and he was being a complete idiot right now.

It didn't take much time for him to arrive later that morning, even his knock was clouded with hesitation of what he was walking into. He didn't know if he was going to be greeted the same as he was late last night. When she opened the door, her lips were pursed and her eyebrow was permanently arched to new lengths. He knew whatever she was about to give him, he deserved. They settled themselves on her couch, both not knowing how to begin.

"Scully, I'm sorry. I know I've been an idiot, and you don't deserve that. Not right now, not ever." He stammered. Maybe it was best to just let her talk.

"Not right now...as in, because I was just rap-" She paused, it only escaping her lips in a whisper. She got further into saying the word, still not ready to admit to what happened to her.

"No, not ever. I know you've been under a lot of stress, and I'm not helping. I'm just making things worse. I came back because I wanted to be here for you, and again, I just screwed everything up." He huffed, self guilt washing over him.

"Mulder, the way you're acting now is no different than how you've acted since I've known you. That's exactly what I want. I don't want you to treat me differently just because of what happened. I had hoped, you of all people, would stay true to who we are, together."

"I just don't want to make you angry, or upset. I-"

"Maybe that's what I need!" She exclaimed, standing with the power in her words. His eyes widened, quickly gauging the situation. She had more to say, so he stayed quiet. "I'm tired of everyone skirting around my feelings, like I'll break if I become angry or sad. I need to feel something, anything other than complete numbness. You're the only one who brings any of that even remotely to surface. I'll admit, I was hurt when you left, but that feeling was exhilarating for me. It's like I had hope of making it through this after all. I don't want anyone catering to my feelings, especially you." She finished in one breath, not waiting for a response before going to her room and slamming the door behind her. She fell against the door, slumping down to the carpet as she wrapped her arms around her knees and sobbed.

Mulder sat there, completely dumbfounded by the event that just occurred. It only took him a minute to process her words, before gently making his way to her door. He could hear her just on the other side of the wall, and situated himself on the floor in front of her room.

"I'm glad my charming personality is actually helping for once." He said softly to the door. He heard a huff of breath that sounded like a small laugh, mixed in with her tears.

"That's definitely one way to put it." She mumbled back, causing him to smile.

"I am sorry though, as much as my idiocy may be helping, I've still been an ass." With that, he heard movement on the other side of the door as she shuffled around. It opened, and she smiled at him sitting on the floor. As soon as he stood to meet her, she threw herself in his arms, causing him to return the embrace. She didn't even flinch this time.

"I have a favor to ask." She said in the smallest of voices. He would give her anything.

"Whatever you need, Scully."

"I have to give my full statement of what happened tomorrow. I need you to come with me, but I need you to not ask questions after." She couldn't meet his eyes, knowing she was asking a lot. If he had to hear what happened to her, he would want to know every last detail, and she wasn't prepared to give that. He simply nodded, not really able to promise much more.

After she made more coffee, they settled themselves back on the couch, enjoying the company.

"How are you back already?" The new question popping into her head. He smiled sheepishly at her, oh it was a good story.

"I may have intentionally caused a scene back at the ol' Hoover building that caused me to be escorted from the premises on administrative leave until further notice." He grinned at her. She shook her head, suppressing the smirk forming on her lips.

"You could get into a lot of trouble for that. You're already walking a pretty thin line."

"It was worth it." He said sincerely, wanting to grasp onto her hand. She noticed his eyes glance down, and made that step for him. He smiled, loving that even after a year of not talking, she still knew his mind better than anyone. "So, uh, how did everything go with Ryan?"

"We talked. I think it was good for him to know it really had nothing to do with him. I owed him that, at least."

"It seemed like things went pretty well." Considering he had the pleasure to wake up in her bed this morning. He kept that last thought to himself.

"I thought so." She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of telling him that Ryan was no longer an obstacle. Not yet. She would let him sulk just a little longer.

"So, is he coming back tonight then?"

"I doubt it."

"I'm just trying to figure out sleeping arrangements while I'm here." He tried to think of a practical reason, leaving the jealous tone out of his voice. She still detected it.

"You can stay here."

"I don't want to intrude, especially if he's here. I don't think he would appreciate it very much."

"You're probably right, but it's not for him to say."

"I just would feel more comfortable...not in the same living space as him."

"Well, lucky for you he won't be invading this space anymore. He even packed up the random things he had floating around here." She sipped her coffee to mask the smirk growing on her face. He narrowed his eyes at her, now realizing she was doing this to torture him. At least she was getting back to her old self.

"You could have just started with that little piece of information."

"What's the fun in that?" She asked with a playful gleam in her eyes. He missed this, missed her.

After that awkwardness settled, they enjoyed the rest of the day, curled up on the couch, watching old movies. She never imagined this kind of simple life with Mulder, but the more she engaged in it, the more she never wanted it to go away. There were still plenty of things to talk about, and after tomorrow, she didn't know if he would want to be around her. So she reveled in this moment while she still had it, leaning her head on his shoulder to absorb his scent.

She roused a short time later, taking in her surroundings, realizing she fell asleep with her head resting on his lap. His arm had snaked down to rest on her hip, and she surprisingly didn't mind. She pushed herself off of him, causing him to stir in response.

"Sorry, I was just going to move to bed." She said in a sleepy voice. She licked her lips nervously, scared to ask her next question. "You can, uh, do you want to sleep in the bed...with me?"

"I wouldn't want to impose."

"It's okay, I don't mind." She said in the smallest voice. Ryan had crawled into bed with her last night because it was late and she had avoided the conversation about them. It was a habit, and she didn't want to tell him no. She didn't really sleep, uncomfortable the entire time. She wanted to know if the same thing would happen with Mulder sleeping next to her, her gut feeling telling her it wouldn't. He could sense that she was testing her own boundaries, and didn't want to refuse her. He simply nodded, her leading them to the room.

When she woke in the morning, they were facing each other, both on their sides. Her head was snuggled up under his chin, his arm resting over her waist. She smiled to herself, knowing it would be different with him. She enjoyed this moment, fearing he would want nothing to do with her after she replayed the events of her attack later that day. The slight movement of his arm over her hip told her that he was waking up. She waited until his grip tightened a little to look up and meet his face. He smiled coyly at her, taking in their close embrace that they both gravitated to during the night.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked in a husky voice. His hair was doing weird things and his eyes were still sleepy, she had never found him more adorable.

"It's the first night I didn't startle awake."

"Well that's a good start." He smiled at her, both relaxing into their current position. He reached up to tuck the errant strand of hair behind her ear. She smiled at the gesture, not ever wanting this moment to end. She reluctantly separated from his arms, knowing she needed to prepare for her day. Her mood shifted slightly, and he instantly knew the cause.

"Are you ready for today?" He asked cautiously. She gave him a tight-lipped smile and just nodded.

"As ready as I can be." She said in a small voice, sitting on the edge of the bed, her feet dangling over the side. She was watching the movement of her kicking feet, knowing he would want more of an explanation. "I need you to promise me that you won't ask questions after today. Eventually, I'll be ready to talk about it, but not yet."

"I know, Scully. I - I want to promise that to you."

"But you can't."

"I don't know."

She simply nodded, retreating to the bathroom to get ready for her meeting. He didn't know more than what he read in the reports, and even the vague description of the occurrence caused him to want to kill the guy. He knew he had to contain his anger, but he also knew that was never his strong suit.

When they arrived to her local office, the whispers and the side glances began. He reached up to place his hand on her lower back for comfort, her leaning into his hand in response. She was glad he was there, even if he might not be after this.

Mulder settled himself off to the side of the meeting room, just happy he was allowed to be there. The Special Agent in Charge of her case at the head of the table, Scully sitting ever so confidently on the other end.

"Agent Scully, thank you for being here today. We just want to get this statement done before the court hearings begin." Agent Flores explained. He seemed genuine, kind, but not too attached in any way. She nodded, gesturing for him to begin. "We'll start with your association with this case."

"I was assigned to work undercover on an active case. This specific suspect fit the profile laid out by the team, and this was the final attempt to catch him. He was believed to be linked to several murders and rapes of local nurses from a specific clinic. I assumed the cover of a nurse, hoping to attract his attention."

"How did you end up in his home?"

"While I was changing in the nurses lounge, I was injected with a drug through a needle that he either had on him, or stole from the clinic. He used a back entrance where the cameras had an obstructed view, so my contact with the team was disconnected." She paused, licking her lips and quickly glancing at Mulder. The look of pure guilt washing over his face. He would have never lost her. "When I finally woke, he - he was on top of me. I had to devise a plan for an escape, suspecting what his next move was based on the profile we had on him."

She paused, exhaling deeply. Mulder perked up slightly, knowing this next part was what she was worried about him learning. He was already losing the battle of self-containment, and he knew it was only going to get worse. After collecting her thoughts, she cleared her throat and straightened her back, she couldn't lose her nerve, not now.

"He had already removed my underwear, and I felt him enter me right as I regained consciousness. Based on the profile, we knew that he was quick in his process, low in self-esteem in regards to his normal sex drive. Since I am a medical doctor, I made the assumption, from basic biological reaction, that the physical assertion he would experience during the release from ejaculation would cause a momentary weakness. That would be my best opportunity to overpower him physically, given that I was still recovering from the drug he administered to me prior."

Her words felt cold, detached. She had practiced her speech, but not her emotional response to the situation. That was something she was not ready to face. She couldn't bring herself to look at Mulder, the indistinct words of Agent Flores buzzing by her. The room began to shrink, everything seeming smaller and tighter around her. She could feel the heat of Mulder's gaze, hearing the silent questions he was asking without him need to ask them. Agent Flores finalized the statement, dismissing her with a sympathetic look in his eyes. She hated that look, even more so since that's the only way that anyone currently looked at her.

The SAC left her alone in the room to gather herself, Mulder still not having said a word. His hands were bound in tight fists, and his jaw was clenched. She approached him carefully, sitting beside him on the couch he had settled himself on.

"Mulder…"

"Scully, I - I can't right now. I just need some time." He kissed her temple, lips barely grazing her skin, and left.


	4. Chapter 4

The only emotion running through him was anger. He was angry, but not with her. Never with her. He was upset that he wasn't here for her, that it was his antics that originally drove her away in the first place. He was furious that she was even put in that position to begin with. She did the only thing that made sense in her drug induced mind, and he couldn't blame her for that. Not that he ever would. He wanted to cry, and hold her close to him, never letting go. He wanted to hit things, more specifically, the person that did this to her. Every ounce of her remaining innocence was lost because of him, directly...or indirectly, in this case. He needed to cool down before seeing her again, so that she didn't become the victim of his misplaced rage. He knew the way he left wasn't fair to her, he was being a jackass, but he couldn't risk his own outburst. She didn't need that, didn't deserve it. Once he swallowed his own emotions, he made his way back to her apartment, not knowing what he was walking into.

His first few attempts at knocking went unanswered. Her car was outside, but her apartment was quiet. On first extinct, and based on previous experiences, he quickly swung the door open, worried for her. He had a key this time around, thankfully. The living room was silent, only the soft light from a desk lamp illuminating the room. He didn't have his weapon on him, so he cautiously approached her bedroom. The silence was murderous, his increasing heartbeat the only sound running through his head. A muffled noise from the bathroom caused him to spin around, opening the door without a second thought.

"What the hell?! Mulder, get out!" She flailed slightly as the water splashed around in the tub. She sat up quickly, causing her chest to be exposed for a moment. He didn't look, at least that's what he would testify to.

"Shit, sorry, Scully. I just thought -" He began to explain, facing away from her, but not leaving.

"Just get out! I'll be done in a minute." She was calming down from their incident, mixed emotions running through her. He simply nodded, exiting without another word.

He situated himself on the couch, suddenly more nervous than he was before. He fidgeted with his hands, feeling very out of place in this new apartment. She appeared from the bathroom, letting out a shaky sigh about seeing him after this encounter.

"I didn't mean to yell at you, I just was startled." Her voice was low, cautious. Mulder gave her a puzzled look, she had nothing to apologize for.

"No, Scully, I was just worried. I should have knocked, but you weren't answering and I just -"

"I wasn't expecting you back."

"I know, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just left like that."

"You were upset."

"But not with you, and I should have clarified before I just walked out." He let out a heavy sigh, wrapping his arm around her, and resting his hand on her shoulder. She flinched slightly before relaxing into his embrace. He took the chance to tilt his head so that he could kiss her temple, letting her know he was sorry.

"I think I knew that, I just wasn't sure how you would handle it. I'm sorry that I can't explain more."

"Whenever you're ready, I'm not going anywhere."

Her face fell, his words were just a promise that they both knew he couldn't guarantee. He noticed the shift in her demeanor, closing his eyes in a heavy sigh. He needed to sort that out, evaluate his priorities. As if it was ever really a question.

"I, uh, are you hungry? I haven't eaten dinner yet."

"We could order in, just relax, if you want to."

"That sounds good." She gave him a small smile. This small talk was unusual for them, both walking on eggshells around the other.

She didn't want him to pity her, treat her differently. She knew knowing the truth would drive him absolutely insane, and him sitting here with her pleasantly was its own x-file.

"Scully, I -" He paused. He had thought a lot during his reflection period that afternoon. Going home wasn't an option any time soon. Ever, if he was truly lucky. "I already put in a request for some personal time off. I can figure out living arrangements, but I just want you to know...I mean it when I say I'm not going anywhere."

"Mulder…" His name escaped her lips in a disbelieving, breathy whisper. "I could never ask you to do that."

"You're not, I'm promising it to you. I know you're not ready to talk about things, and I'll give you all the time you need for that, but I don't want to be apart from you during that time."

Her breath caught in her throat at his admission, not ready to accept his words. It was overwhelming her, but at the same time, she just wanted to wrap herself up in his arms, and stay there forever. She shook the thoughts from her mind, knowing he didn't want her that way. He felt obligated to be here, her anchor during a tough time as they had always been for each other.

"You can stay here." The traitorous words leaving her lips before she could catch them. Her eyes widened slightly, diverting her eyes anywhere but on him. His glance was directly at her, she could feel the heat of his astonished gaze.

"I don't want to impose on your space, Scully."

"You wouldn't be. I - I want you to stay...here."

"Okay, but the minute I begin to annoy you, let me know."

"I think it's a little too late for that, Mulder." The smirk playing at the corners of her lips, she was already feeling better with him here. Lighter, like she didn't have to carry this with her alone. He smiled at her ease, her strength. He knew that there was an emotional breakdown in her future, given that she hasn't fully allowed herself to feel what happened to her. He would be right by her side, to catch her when she falls. That much he was going to make sure of.

When it came time for bed, there was an awkward conversation of whether or not he would sleep in the bed with her like he had before. He had suspected she wasn't truly ready for that. He was right. She gave him an embarrassed, apologetic smile, but it wasn't necessary. He would never push her limits.

This time, it only took about two hours for her to wake up screaming. Luckily for him, he wasn't asleep, just mindlessly watching her television. He bolted to his feet, making a brisk rescue to her room. She was gasping for air, making the motions as if she was reaching out for him. He sat down gingerly next to her, letting her take that final step. She instantly gripped onto his t-shirt, making fists out of the cotton material. Her head was buried into his chest, wetting his shirt with her tears. He reached up cautiously, gently stroking her hair and murmuring reassuring sentiments in her ear.

It took a while for her to calm down, it had never taken this long. He chalked it up to her having to relive the actual events earlier that day, knowing there was more of a breakdown to come. She finally leaned away from him, resting her forehead against his lips. He kissed her soft skin gently, letting her relax into the embrace.

He reached up to cradle her face in his hands, searching her eyes as if they had every answer he ever sought. Leaning down, he placed a feather soft kiss on her lips, lingering there for a moment longer. She was startled at first, this is something she's always thought about. She wondered what that luscious lower lip had the power to do, how it would feel on her body. She often found herself fantasizing about stripping down to him, emotionally and physically. She shook the thoughts from her head, he didn't want her that way. This was just a friendly embrace, a comforting gesture. She gave him a small smile, diverting her eyes to her hands in her lap.

"How are you feeling?" He asked gently. He didn't know what overcame him to kiss her, but it felt right. He wanted her to know that he was there for her, always. That she was loved, comforted by him in any way she needed. The shy smile she gave would tell him that she was too vulnerable to fight his action, and it's not really what she wanted.

"I'm better now, thank you." It was just a whisper, not really believing her own words. "I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for, Scully?" He looked genuinely puzzled. He thought if anyone should be saying sorry, it should be him for losing all inhibitions and kissing her.

"That I keep, I don't know, making you come to my rescue. I feel...pathetic."

"You are anything but, and I told you, that's what I'm here for. It's okay to need people."

"I know, and I appreciate it. You've done more for me than anyone ever has."

He wanted to tell her it's because he loved her, that he would do anything for her. He thought he'd proved that in Antarctica, but she was a tough customer. She was a challenge, one that he would never back down from...again.

"I'm always going to be here for you, Scully." He ran his hand up and down her arm, she didn't flinch.

"Can you, uh, I just think...I slept better with you in here last night. Maybe I was just exhausted, but I felt...safe." Her voice was the tiniest he's ever heard from her. She didn't know how to ask for help, even from him, even when she needed it the most.

"Anything, Scully." He kissed her temple, settling himself into the bed with her.

When she woke the next morning, she found her head resting on his bare chest. She wasn't sure when his shirt disappeared during the night, but she could get used to this. His breathing rhythm changed, telling her that he was awake. She pushed herself up off him just enough to meet his sleepy eyes.

"Good morning." He had a sly grin on his face at their entanglement.

"Morning. Sorry, I - uh…" She said, gesturing to their position.

"Don't be, it's a nice way to wake up." Her cheeks blushed furiously at his admission, licking her lips nervously. Sleepy Mulder was an even flirtier Mulder than normal, she liked it.

"I'm going to hop in the shower, I don't really have anything planned since I haven't been cleared for work yet." She said with a shrug.

"We can find something to do, just enjoy the day, relax. I'll go start breakfast."

"Do you know how to make breakfast?" She asked with a questioning eyebrow arch.

"I make a mean pot of coffee, and I think I can manage an omelette." She chuckled at the confused look on his face. He gave her a shrug and made his way to the kitchen, stopping at the door upon realization of his undress. "Oh, uh -" He looked around for his shirt, spotting it on the floor beside where he slept.

She bit her lip to hide her amusement of the situation, hoping the color on her cheeks didn't betray her.

"Sorry, I didn't realize that I -" He stammered.

"It's okay, it was a nice way to wake up." She said with a teasing look in her eyes, smirk playing on her lips as she threw his words right back at him. She escaped to her bathroom before he had a chance to respond. Staying here was definitely the smartest move he's ever made.

There was a slight hesitation when her phone rang, unknowing if he should answer since she was still in the shower. She emerged on the third ring, standing there in her towel to answer the phone. He pretended to stay busy in the kitchen, more for his own benefit than her modesty. None of that mattered when he watched her face fall and her eyes widen. It wasn't good news.

"N - no, thank you. I understand. I'll be there."

"Everything okay?" He knew it wasn't.

"I need to do a lineup."

"Scully, that's ridiculous. You guys were tracking this guy for months, they know they have him, you caught him yourself."

"I know, but I'm the only surv -" She paused, her voice hiccupping on the last word. "It's just a formality."

He let out a heavy sigh, moving towards her to gather her in his arms in a comforting embrace. She rested her head on his chest, needing his closeness. It wasn't until he began to making comforting strokes on her bare back that they both noticed her state of undress. There were shivers running down her spine, sending sensations to all the right places in her body. For him, there was a very uncomfortable tightness beginning in between his legs. She cleared her throat, stepping away from him and escaping back into her room to get ready.

When she reappeared in the living room, he was sitting patiently. She was conflicted, she wanted him to be there, but she knew he would go insane seeing the person that did this to her. She cleared her throat to make her presence aware, him turning to her expectantly.

"I - uh, wasn't sure if you wanted me to go, so I got ready."

"I do, but I don't know if it will be a good idea."

"You mean you don't trust me to behave." He mock glared at her, it was a valid concern.

"That's definitely a deciding factor. I would feel better with you there though."

"Then I will be on my best behavior, for you." He nodded with confidence. She smiled at his efforts, he really was proving himself.

"Just remember, I'm still an excellent shot." She said with a smirk as he followed her out the door. He dramatically rubbed his shoulder.

"Yeah I'm reminded every day." He grumbled under his breath, causing her to chuckle.

When they arrived to the local precinct, all eyes were on her again. In the area, she was considered brave, a hero. She only wished she felt that way, too. He followed her to the small room, hand on her back in a comforting gesture. She took a deep breath as they briefed her on the process, treating her as if she didn't know the routine. Her subtle nod was the only acknowledgement they received from her before bringing in the men.

Mulder's jaw instantly clenched upon seeing the scumbags they brought in, he couldn't imagine the suffering that she had to endure. Her hand twitched towards him, and he instantly grasped onto it, interlocking their fingers. He didn't care who was around to see. Once they finished bringing everyone in, she stepped forward as they turned on the brighter light for her to see the faces clearly. Her grip tightened, and he looked down to see a shocked expression on her face.

"Scully?"

"He's not here." She said in the smallest voice, barely audible. He gave her a puzzled look, she couldn't have possibly said what he thought he heard. "H - he's not here."

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" Mulder growled at the agent in charge. The agent look dumbfounded, reexamining the suspects.

"Shit." He mumbled under his breath, grabbing his phone out forcefully. A few minutes later, one of the prison guards appeared in the room, looking over the men he brought over himself that morning.

"Fuck." The guard exclaimed upon seeing one of his own standing there, under the number that the exact suspect they were supposed to be identifying was standing. "Number 4, he's one of ours. I don't know what the hell happened, but we are going to figure this out." He assured as he ran out of the room to make his own calls.

"How the hell did you let him get away?!" Mulder was angry now, upset that this was still happening to her.

"We are going to figure out what happened, calm down agent." Agent Flores shot back at him.

Scully just stood there, staring into the room through the window as they escorted all but number 4 out. He stood there, nervously fidgeting with his hands. She didn't say anything, just watched. Mulder was pacing the room as everyone scrambled to find the mistake they made. They both watched as the prison guard and Agent Flores stormed into the small room, yelling at the guard standing in the suspect's place.

"He's my brother, I owe him everything! You'll never catch him now." His words echoed through Scully's ears, only registering that he was free, and she was his only living victim.

Agent Flores made his way back into the room, an apologetic look already bestowed on his face. Mulder's hands instantly made fists, this wasn't going to be good news.

"Agent Scully, I want to start by saying I'm so sorry that this happened. We had security on him the entire time, but one of the guards on his protection, turns out, was his brother."

"Shouldn't that have been something checked?" Mulder interjected angrily.

"It was, but it wouldn't have shown, since they're only really related through foster care. We didn't know, we're so sorry."

"So what happens now?" She asked, still not meeting anyone's eye.

"We want to put you in protective custody, we think he's going to be looking for you, and we don't want to take anymore chances."

"I have to go into hiding?" She finally turned, meeting his eyes, frowning slightly.

"Just until we have a better idea about the situation. We'd prefer if you went in alone, minimal contact with any family or friends so it's easier to keep you hidden." Agent Flores said as he side glanced at Mulder. "But that's your decision if you take one person with you."

"I assume you want an immediate answer?" She asked, crossing her arms in a protective stance. She could never ask this of Mulder, but she knew it would kill him more to not know where she was.

"We don't know how much inside information he has, so we wouldn't want you even returning home. You'd go directly from here to a safe house."

She licked her lips nervously. This was a lot, more than she ever imagined she'd have to deal with. She nodded, exhaling deeply.

"Can we have a minute to discuss this?" Agent Flores nodded, closing the door behind him. Mulder waited, he knew she had a lot to say.

"I can't ask you to do this with me." She said to her hands, she couldn't say it to his face because she didn't quite believe the words herself.

"Scully, I already told you, I would do anything for you. If you want me to go with you, I will."

"Mulder, I know you feel like you owe me this, or maybe you're here because you feel obligated, but this...it's a much bigger ask than I could ever make."

"I'm not here because I feel like I owe it to you, I'm here because I want to be." She looked up at him that time, the confidence in his voice made her need to validate the truth in his eyes.

"Why? Why are you even here in the first place? How did you find out what happened, you didn't care to be there for me for the past 11 months!" She didn't know what triggered her outburst, but she was overwhelmed and he was on the end of her misplaced tirade.

"Because I love you!" He shouted, picking up his pacing of the room again. She stood there, shock still. He had more to say, and she was definitely interested in hearing it if the admissions were half as good as that one. "You think I didn't care about you after you left? Yeah, I was mad as hell, but that didn't make it hurt any less. I kept tabs on everything you've done here, every case you've taken. The minute you were missing, I hopped on the first flight."

"Mulder, I -" She began to say, at a complete loss for words. He couldn't mean it, not in the way she was hoping. Before she could say anything else, he took two large strides straight towards her, gathering her small frame in his arms. And then, his lips were on hers, purposefully.

This wasn't the comforting kiss she received late the night before, this was so much more. This had meaning behind it, promise. She moaned at the instant arousal surging through her body, reaching up to cup his face. He deepened the kiss, forcing her mouth open with his tongue until she allowed him entrance. As soon as his tongue flickered against hers, the small sounds of pleasure emitted from the back of his throat. Their breathing became heavy, both needing air, neither wanting to break contact for it.

When he reluctantly pulled away, her eyes remained closed, absorbing everything that she just experienced. He rested his forehead against hers, still holding her close to him.

"Please, let me do this with you. Let me be there for you." She didn't say anything, just nodded against him. He smiled, exhaling with relief. He placed another chaste kiss on her lips, and then her forehead, hugging her close to him.

She opened the door, letting Agent Flores know she was ready to make her decision. He looked at her expectantly, eyeing Mulder, already know he wasn't going anywhere far from her.

"We're ready to go to the safe house." There was no question who the 'we' included. "Where are you sending us?"

"Washington D.C."


	5. Chapter 5

"Wh - why?" She asked in disbelief. Sending her right back to where she ran away from, where Mulder ran away from to be with her.

"We spoke with your former AD out there, and he agreed that Agent Mulder can be your personal detail while you're in protective custody, should he accept this assignment." Agent Flores said, giving Mulder a questioning look. There was no need, the answer was obvious to everyone. He gave a simple nod to signal his agreement. "We don't know how closely involved anyone else here is, and we don't want to take anymore chances. This way, we know there will be an entire field office of backup that's not directly involved. They were more than accommodating to taking your case on."

She gave him a simple nod, everything was becoming so complicated. She was forced to leave DC and come to Salt Lake, and here they were, throwing her right back. It didn't matter where she went, she knew Mulder would be there by her side every step of the way.

"What about my mother? She's going to need some kind of briefing." Scully said, the sudden thought popping into her head.

"We were actually hoping she would be able to stay away for a while as well. It's on record that she's your emergency contact, so that information would have been accessible to anyone with authority. Given the circumstances, it would be best to keep her away as well."

"I can have her go visit my brother in California for a while. I - I can't call her though, can I?" She asked with a heavy sigh, the full weight of the situation crashing down on her. Mulder wrapped his arm around her, bringing her in close to him. She rested her head against his shoulder, emotionally exhausted already.

"What if I go talk to your mom, explain the situation?" Mulder suggested. Agent Flores looked wary, but knew it would be the best option.

"We'll take Agent Scully to the airport, and you can meet us there. We'll give you the flight information before you leave."

"No…" It was an instant cry of protest from her. She didn't want to go alone, and she definitely didn't want to be separated from Mulder.

"No offense, but I'm not very trusting of anyone here at the moment. I'll be quick, and then come back here. We can head to the airport then." He said with authority, finalizing the conversation. Flores let out a heavy sigh, he knew this wasn't going to be easy. He just nodded and waved him away so that they could get everything moving into action.

Scully rambled on all the things she wanted him to say to her mother. She would have written her a proper letter, if she had the time. Following several 'I know, Scullys,' he was finally out of the door. Driving to Maggie's was making him nervous. He knew she subconsciously blamed him every time her daughter was in danger, though she would never admit that. This time, it had nothing to do with him, and yet, he was right in the middle of it. He let out a heavy sigh, pulling up and parking in her driveway behind her car.

"Fox, it's good to see you. Is - where's Dana?" She gave him a warm smile, masking her fears. The look on his face told her it wasn't good news that he was here to deliver.

"She's at the local field office. I -uh, there's something I need to talk to you about, but I don't have a lot of time."

"Okay...come on in, have a seat." She said with a more worried smile this time. She settled herself in the chair beside the couch, gesturing for him to continue.

"We have to go away for a little while, and we think it's a good idea if you took some time to visit with Bill in California as well. There's been some...complications, in the case, and it's best if you both are away from the area."

"Fox, what's going on? Is something wrong with Dana?" Her voice was stern, she wasn't in the mood for his beating around the bush. He let out a heavy sigh, this was Scully's mom after all, he should have known he couldn't sugar coat this one.

"No, nothing's wrong with her, but -" He took another deep breath. "The guy, that did this to her, he escaped. They have reason to believe that he'll try to come after her. They're sending her to hide out in DC for a while, until we can sort this out." He explained carefully. He watched her breath hitch, processing the information. She finally nodded, reaching forward to grasp onto his hand.

"Take care of her." He met her eyes, making that silent promise. There was never a question about him going, too.

He made his way back to the local office, meeting with the others to be escorted to the airport discreetly. The nervous energy was radiating off of her, as much as she denied it. He wordlessly reached out and grabbed onto her hand, letting her know he was there. She didn't have to tackle this alone.

"What did my mother say?" She asked as they situated themselves on the plane. She needed to distract her mind.

"She understood, I think she was just worried for you. She was going to plan to head to Bill's for a long visit. She said she wasn't going to tell him what's going on, she figured it'd be best that way."

"She's right. Bill would be out of his mind if he knew the truth." She said in the smallest of voices. She hated flying, he knew that.

"The less people that know, the better."

"I still can't believe this is happening." Her voice was just a whisper, he knew she was having a breakthrough moment, only wanting to comfort her along. He gently placed his hand over hers, stroking tiny circles on her wrist with his thumb.

"We'll figure this out, I promise you."

"You've been more than I could ever ask for, through this."

"I told you why." He said confidently. She wasn't ready to have that conversation, she wasn't sure how she felt about it just yet.

"I know." It was all she could manage. He could hear every emotion running through her with just that simple statement. He knew she wasn't ready, but he would spend the rest of his life proving it to her.

When they landed, there was an awkward meeting with Skinner, who greeted them at the airport. Scully excused herself to use the restroom, already feeling overwhelmed just being back in the all too familiar airport.

"You could have just told me this was the reason you were gone." Skinner said accusingly. Mulder winced, before flashing him a guilty grin.

"But my way was a lot more entertaining, you have to admit."

"I wouldn't have put up a fight if you would have told me it was for Scully."

"She didn't want anyone to know." He said solemnly, Skinner nodded, fully understanding. When she reappeared they both gave her a smile, she would always have this backup wherever she went.

Skinner escorted them to the nearby safe house that they would be staying. When he led them up the small building, he gave them an amused look once they took in the tight quarters.

"Well, this is...cozy." Mulder said as he glanced around the room. It was a studio apartment, with one king size bed. The bathroom had enough room for the essentials, but definitely not room to change comfortably. There was a small kitchenette behind a cut-out wall, not leaving much room for any modesty. Scully nervously bit her lip, her and Mulder were about to be well acquainted with each other.

Skinner briefed them on the secure lines to contact him or the bureau, but only in case of emergencies. The less connections they had to the outside world the better. It was just going to be them for a while, cooped up in a small, confining space.

"I guess, I can see what they stocked us with, and try to make something for dinner." She suggested once they were alone. This domestic lifestyle was definitely new for both of them. At least they got the sleeping in the same bed part down.

"I know they suggested you don't leave the apartment, but I was thinking about going to my apartment tonight to pick up a few things. I can - uh, go to the store for you, too. If you need more than what's here..." He said cautiously. They left so abruptly, leaving any personal belongings behind. All they had now was each other.

"Oh, I guess I hadn't thought about it. Um, I'm sure there's going to be things I need. I'll look and see what's here, and make a list. If you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind. I'm offering." A genuine smile crossed his face, causing her to let out a sigh of relief. They could do this, they would figure this out.

After they ate, he figured it would be easiest to make a night trip to the store. He would be less visible, not that anyone was watching for him. It was her that needed to stay out of sight. She searched the room, not taking her long considering there was barely enough space for them to move around each other. He watched her in her meticulous search, catching her in these candid moments was his favorite pastime. She paused briefly after coming from the bathroom, hesitant to write something on the paper. She cleared her throat and handed him the list, avoiding his eyes. He nodded, glancing down at the paper as she headed to the kitchen area for a glass of water. Written on the very bottom was 'tampons,' and it took everything in him not to smile at her unease of the situation.

"I'll be back in a bit. If you need anything, the detail is right downstairs." He said reassuringly. This was the first time they would be separated since they arrived, and they were both wary about the thought of her being by herself even for a short period of time. She just nodded, flashing him a shy smile. He admired her strength, he knew she was terrified.

Once at the store, Mulder looked over her list. All very practical items, even the feminine products she was embarrassed to list. When he got to the shampoo aisle, he paused, there was a brand, but not a scent. He looked over the various options, at a complete loss as to what her favorite was. Eyes closed, he began to imagine all those times he leaned into her personal space, mostly trying to unnerve her. It never worked, she always had one up on him, matching him toe to toe. The scent came to him, vanilla. She used something with vanilla in it. Browsing through the options again, he found one that smelled like her, and that's what he went with. He deviated slightly from the list, buying her favorite ice cream as well.

"Hey, that didn't take you long." She smiled as he walked in with several bags hanging from his arms. Mulder doing these simple domestic tasks was definitely a sight to see for her. She began to help him unpack the bags, laying items out on the bed. She paused, holding the shampoo in her hand. It occurred to her that she didn't lay out any specifics in regards to scent on her list. She didn't want to seem like she was asking for too much. It was the next item that shocked her the most. It was a bottle of bubble bath, something she would have picked out for herself. She just held it in her hand, glancing up to meet his eyes. She furrowed her brow, asking the silent question with her eyes.

"Oh, I - uh, figured you might like that. It's the same you have at home, right?"

"Yeah, it is." Her voice was just a whisper. He was doing so much for her, so much more than she felt she deserved.

"I also took a chance with the shampoo," he gestured to the bottle in her hand, "if that's not what you want, I can always go back."

"No, it's perfect." She sniffled. He panicked, she was crying. He didn't know what triggered the waterworks, but he felt like it was somehow his fault. He moved to meet her on the other side of the bed, approaching cautiously.

"Scully, what's wrong?" He reached out to rub her arms in a comforting gesture. She reached up to quickly wipe away the tears she hadn't realized escaped.

"Nothing, I'm sorry. I'm fine."

"Scully…"

"You just, you're being so...nice to me. I don't deserve all of this."

"That's ridiculous, you deserve so much more than I could ever offer you. This is the least I can do." He wrapped his arms around her, bringing her in for a hug. She sniffled into his shirt, letting her head rest on his chest. This was her favorite place to be.

"I'm going to take a bath." She said as she composed herself just enough to escape his arms, and hide in the bathroom.

She laid in the small tub, letting the vanilla scent overpower her senses like a security blanket. Mulder had done so much for her, to make her feel comfortable, secure. He had told her he loved her, that sentiment going without a response. She had thought a lot about his confession, weighing the value behind the words. If she would admit to herself, she knew he loved her in the way that anyone would love someone who's been by their side for 5 years. They would always have a connection that not even they could explain to people, they were part of each other. Best friends, partners. That's the meaning she took from his words, his kiss would imply something deeper. Never in her wildest dreams could she imagine that Mulder wanted her that way, had a physical desire for her. She still didn't believe that's what he meant with his words. There was only one way to find out.

After her bath, she made a point to open the door and let some of the hot steam leave the room. It was a tiny four walls with no window, and it was suffocating, leaving no room with her thoughts as heavy as they were. She knew Mulder would be watching her every move, following the lack of explanation for her tears. He perked up from laying on the bed, where he was watching the small television provided for them. There was just a peep of her through the sliver of the door, and it took every ounce of willpower in him to not watch her changing. She wouldn't have opened the door if he didn't want him to watch, right? Not that she had much of an option, the personal space was rather limited. He had told her he loved her, and then passionately kissed her. Both of those actions had been left unspoken between them, not that he expected her to return the sentiment. It was a moment of weakness for him, and yet, he had never felt more empowered.

She approached the bed in her flannel pajama pants and a tight fitted tank. The room was rather warm, the lack of windows not letting in any fresh air. He gulped, her lack of bra was sending new sensations through his body he didn't know if he could entirely handle. As soon as she settled into the bed beside him, he cleared his throat, desperately needing a cold shower. Wishful thinking would tell him that he saw a glimpse of a frown on her face when he escaped from the bed. This might be more challenging than he thought, and it was only the first night.

Much to his relief, Scully was fast asleep by the time he emerged. It made his heart sink a little, but he knew she wasn't ready for anything more. Losing hope in her reciprocated feelings with every unspoken swerve of a meaningful conversation. But he would never push her.

She snuggled into the warmth on her cheek, making a small sound of complete bliss as her grip tightened on the pillow under her arms. Only it wasn't a pillow, but the soft cotton of Mulder's t-shirt. Her eyes snapped open, feeling his breathing change as he began to wake up as well. She tried to control her breathing to feign still being asleep, would he disrupt their position, or let her snooze entangled in his body as she was. His breath hitched in his throat, she knew he finally realized their position, and the next move was crucial. She felt him let out a contented sigh, his grip tightening around her, pulling her closer to him. She smiled, that was what she was hoping for.

"Good morning." Her voice was small, husky with sleep.

"Morning, Scully." There was an amusement in his voice, given that neither had made a move to disentangle themselves.

On the contrary, she needed more clarification of what it was that they were doing here. He loved her, that much she knew, but was it more than just what she knew on the surface? Did he desire her the way she did him, even after everything that happened? Maybe before, but definitely not now. Being in love and just admiration were different on so many levels, and the kiss confused her more than anything. She snuggled up, resting her head in the nook between his shoulder and his chin. That was her spot, she belonged there. He was startled at first, stiffening beneath her small motions. He knew she was fully awake, she just proved that to him, but wasn't sure what was going on here.

"Uh, Scully?" He finally asked as her hand rested on his lower abdomen, a lot closer to his manhood than he was comfortable with. He was waking up down there, and didn't think she'd appreciate that. He shifted his body away from her slightly, causing her to frown.

"Mhm…" It was her only response, she knew that he was asking a million questions with just the mention of her name, but she didn't want to talk anymore. She just wanted to feel.

"What, uh - not that I'm objecting in anyway, but what exactly are we doing here?"

"I thought it was pretty obvious, Mulder." Her voice was dripping with flirtation, causing every red flag to go up for him. Not that he didn't love this side of her, but he knew she wasn't ready for this. He was brought back from his panicked thoughts at the sensation of her lips gently grazing his chin. He needed to get away from this situation, fast. He removed himself from her grasp, having to physically get out of bed just to escape.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to -" He began to explain, the pained look in her eyes causing him to close his mouth. This was going all wrong.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just...forced myself on you."

"Scully, that's not -"

"I guess I just, miscalculated some things. I'm sorry." The tears were brimming her eyes, and he needed to act fast. He had about two seconds before she bolted for the bathroom, maybe never returning. It was too late, before he could explain that he was being cautious for her benefit, she was already rambling on. How could she not know?

"I know you don't want me that way. I guess I just, was confused. When you said you loved me, I - I don't know. I'm sorry."

The bathroom door clicking shut was the sound of his heart breaking for her, for them. He was an idiot, he knew dismissing her advances would only lead to her feeling insecure, but he knew she wasn't ready. This was her way of trying to force herself through it, not facing the real emotions behind her actions. She honestly thought he didn't want her though, that was what really threw him for a loop. He figured forcing his tongue down her throat was a clear indication of his feelings for her.

"Scully, please come out so we can talk." He felt ridiculous talking to a door, but he would do anything for her.

"Just leave me alone, Mulder." It was muffled, her sniffles masking her voice.

"I didn't mean to push you away, I was just…"

"Mulder, it's fine. Please just leave me alone, I'm embarrassed enough."

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Scully. It's just me."

The door swung open, the fire burning in her eyes catching him completely off guard. Okay, he definitely said something wrong along the way, but before he could replay his words in his head, she was already on a roll.

"That's the fucking problem. It's you. I don't know how to handle you. You're being sweet and caring for me, more than I could ever expect. And then you throw in your little admission and complicate things. I guess I should have known, that when you said you loved me, you meant in the way that we've always loved each other. Best friends, partners, always there for one another when we really need it. I let my hopes run wild with your words, and I'm sorry for that. I didn't mean to throw myself at you, force you into something you didn't want. You don't want me, I know that now. Let's just, forget this happened, please." She said dismissively, not even giving him a chance to respond.

He processed everything quickly, needing to choose his words very carefully. She was a ticking bomb ready to go off, that much he could sense.

"Scully, when I told you I loved you, I meant it in every way. I'm doing this for you, with you, because you deserve everything, more than I thought I could ever give you. I'm even exceeding my own expectations, so you're not wrong there." She let out a small chuckle, him lightening the mood. "I'm sorry if I complicated things, I shouldn't have sprung that on you."

"I just still don't understand, Mulder." Light moment gone, she was angry again. "Why did you come back in the first place? Why are you here? I want to believe that you love me, but you didn't even so much as care to ask how I was for 11 months. Almost a year of grueling silence, and I was drowning."

"You walked away from me! You left me, and our work behind, not even giving it a second thought. I was mad as hell."

"It's not like you followed me, or got your head out of your ass long enough to even call me." They were both angry, all of the built up tension they've avoided due to the delicate circumstances being released in a raging tirade.

"Well excuse me for not knowing that you walking away from me meant you still wanted me to call you and ask how your day was."

"I didn't walk away from you, I walked away from the pain! I couldn't handle wherever we found ourselves after Antarctica. I thought it was the right thing to do at the time." Her voice was calming now, but his annoyance was only building. None of their arguments had any merit, just angry words being strewn around to release the tension. All their unspoken fears coming to the surface.

"That's bullshit and we both know it, Scully. There was a shift in our relationship after Antarctica, and before, had that goddamn bee sting not have happened." Her eyes widened, she wasn't ready to go there with him yet. They hadn't talked about that, they hadn't ever talked about any of this. "You walked away because you were scared."

"So then what's the excuse now, huh? I'm not scared anymore, so why are you pushing me away?"

"Because I don't think you're really ready for that! It's too soon, and I think you're just misplacing your emotions."

"Stop telling me what I'm feeling!"

"Well someone has to, because you keep running away from it. You won't even admit what happened to you, let alone allow yourself to feel anything."

"That's not for you to decide. You don't get to tell me what I'm supposed to do in this situation. You weren't there."

"That seems to be the underlying problem isn't it? You think I don't feel guilty about not being here for you? I beat myself up every day, thinking that I could have prevented it somehow, shielded you from this pain."

"Mulder, that's not what I meant. I -" She was softening, she knew that he would carry this guilt around with him. It wasn't fair to blame him for what happened to her.

"I'm going for a walk, I'll be back later." His eyes were wild, she didn't want to force him to stay, she had already done that enough. Her heart broke as she heard the door slam shut behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

5 minutes. In that time she had managed to control her ragged breathing and let the tears dry on her cheeks before he reentered the apartment. There was a purpose behind his actions, a determination in his eyes. She paused, coming from the bathroom, both standing before each other, just holding each other's gaze. He stepped forward, engulfing her in his arms and pinning her against the wall. She stopped breathing, and before she could comprehend anything, his lips were on hers.

This was different from their other kiss, this was filled with hunger, need. He kissed her and inhaled her like she was his only life source. Her knees began to weaken, thankful that he was the only thing holding her upright. He broke away from her just as abruptly as it began. She was in a daze, completely intoxicated by his touch. She never wanted this feeling to go away.

"I realized..." He began, his mouth still hovering above hers. "That I never clarified how much I want you. I'm not saying no, Scully...I'm just saying not yet."

His forehead was resting on hers, no space between them. Once he felt her nod against him, he broke away from her, and was gone again.

She didn't know what just happened, more confused than ever before. She knew he was upset, there was a lot they hadn't discussed. This little display would definitely diminish the doubt in her mind about how he felt about her. It was exhilarating, to feel that alive again, to feel anything. She never imagined that they would have this, move this way in their relationship. Definitely not after nearly a year of not talking, and almost positively not after what happened to her. She threw herself on the bed, tears brimming her eyes again. He was right, she still couldn't face the past, and would never fully give herself to him until she did. It could take her years, but he would wait as long as he needed to. He had waited 5 years already.

The darkness of the room began to wash over her, the day passing in murderous silence. There was no way to contact him, and she didn't know where he sulked off to. She finally got out of bed with a groan, feeling emotionally exhausted. Opening the fridge to see the slim pickings of food options left for them made her mood plummet even further. She smiled when she opened the freezer, seeing the carton of her favorite ice cream staring back at her. He had snuck that little gem in, wanting her to feel comforted. The deep sigh escaping her lips, he was only trying to help and she was being a moody jerk. Treating him like an emotional punching bag, knowing he would just accept it. She plopped herself back on the bed, ice cream and spoon in tow.

He walked in shortly after she was about half way through her carton, mindlessly watching tv. The spoon hanging from her mouth, giving him a guilty grin. He smiled back at her, both of them exchanging a silent apology with their eyes.

"I see you found the secret stash." He teased, settling himself beside her gently. Slight color rose to her cheeks, she didn't know what kind of barrier they had crossed today, but she was enjoying it.

"It was the best option we had in the fridge."

"I can go to the store tomorrow, if you want to -"

"Make a list, yeah I know." She let out a heavy sigh, she hated the confinement. He could tell that being cooped up here was going to drive her crazy, feeling sorry that she couldn't leave. It was only day two.

"Come on." He grabbed her hand, urging her out of the bed to follow him. She gave him a puzzled look, the small smile appearing on her lips.

"Where are you taking me? I'm in my pajamas, Mulder and I can't leave."

"I know." He said so nonchalantly, causing her to furrow her brow even more. She trusted him, so she followed, just as she always had.

He led her up several flights of stairs, causing her curiosity to be peaked. It wasn't until they reached the door to the roof that she figured out their destination. She should have known he wouldn't ever have gone too far away from her, not in a time like this.

Before she could ask him what the hell they were doing, the nighttime DC lights twinkled back at her. She absorbed the sight, her breath catching in her throat. It was beautiful, a side of the city she's never had the pleasure to bask in. She took a deep breath of the fresh air, closing her eyes to let it wash over her. When she finally opened her eyes, she noticed him staring at her with pure bliss on his face.

"The city is beautiful from here. From a distance, it looks so...peaceful." Her mind already lost in thought.

"It almost makes you believe that there's more than just pain here."

"Mulder..."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up. I really know how to kill the moment, don't I?" He gave her a sheepish grin. She placed her hand in his, leaning on his shoulder.

"No, it's perfect. Thank you for bringing me up here."

"Well, it's not much, but it's better than being stuck with me inside all day."

"That's not so bad either." Her lips slowly curling up. She was light, and relaxed, and he'd never seen her more beautiful. He took the chance to kiss her temple, causing her to sigh into the contact. They definitely took a step in their relationship today. Where? Neither of them could tell.

They ate another modest meal, their supply slowly diminishing. She made a grocery list while he took a shower, things normal couples would do. It was almost amusing how quickly they fell into this sort of routine.

They settled into bed, neither tired, just enjoying each other's closeness while finding something to watch on tv. Mulder settled on a baseball game, while Scully grabbed a book from the collection in the nightstand by her side of the bed. She huffed out a small laugh at the thought, she had a side of the bed. In the bed that she shared with Mulder.

"So, I've been thinking..." She began to say, not looking up from her book. She had read the same lines on the same page since she started, her mind too far lost in her own thoughts.

"Uh oh, what kind of trouble am I in? Ballpark."

"You're not in trouble, you just left me alone for too long with my thoughts." She mock glared at him before rolling her eyes at the questioning look on his face.

"Remind me not to do that again."

"Gladly." She said flat-toned, she missed this, their bantering. "I - uh, I want to continue my therapy...here."

"I think that'll be really good for you, Scully." He reached out and grasped onto her hand, squeezing it for comfort.

"They had mentioned that it was an option, I just needed to let them know so they could send someone weekly."

"I can make the call to Skinner, just say the word." She nodded, slumping down to rest her head on his shoulder. This truly was her favorite place to be. They had a lot to work out, but she knew she couldn't full to commit to that without facing her own demons first.

The next morning, she found herself in the same entanglement as she had every time she woke up next to him. Only this time, her leg had managed to hike its way up and over his thigh. She could feel his hardness resting against her knee, suddenly becoming well aware of their newly discovered effects on each other. His hand snaked down to rest on her back, his fingers resting just below the swell of her breast. There was a pool of arousal flushing through her, his cock twitching against her leg was sending another sensation through her body. Fear. She jolted away from him, causing him to startle awake.

"Scully...what's wrong? What's going on?" He was disoriented, hair doing funny things. His only concern was her, and she found that absolutely endearing.

"Nothing, I'm sorry."

"Did you have another nightmare?" He asked gently, moving around the bed towards her. She stepped back when he tried to embrace her, they were moving backwards.

"No, I just -" Her breathing was becoming quick, he was right, this was too soon for her. "I thought I was ready, but I'm not." She said in a whisper, not meeting his eyes. She was glancing towards the bathroom, calculating if she could get there before he stopped her.

"I know, Scully. I know. I would never push you." He stepped forward gingerly, a shaky hand reaching out to touch her arm. She stiffened, before stepping towards him, letting him engulf her in his arms.

"I want to be ready, for you." Her voice was smooth, her breath tickling his throat. He reached up to gently cradle her face, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"When you are, I'll be here."

She looked up and met his gaze, reading the truth of his words in his eyes. Her heart swelled by the look of pure adoration radiating from him, had that look always been there? Had she suppressed her own feelings for him so far that she had never allowed herself to notice it before? With a simple nod, she reached up to capture his lips, taking him by surprise.

It was a sweet kiss, simple, yet filled with the same passion as the others. They definitely had been missing out over their years together. It was when she moaned into his mouth as the kiss deepened that he began to squirm away from her.

"I - This is great, but uh, I don't know how much more I can handle right now." He smiled sheepishly, her cheeks tinging with color as she glanced down between them.

"Sorry." She bit her lip in amusement, causing him to clear his throat embarrassingly.

"Don't be, we'll just have to address it another time." He leered at her, causing her eyes to widen slightly, the grin appearing on her lips. "So, groceries?"

When he came back from the store, she was sitting on the bed, arms wrapped around her legs tightly as they were pinned to her chest. He could see her swollen, now dry, eyes. He began panicking at the sight. He knew he took some time at the store, finding everything on her list, but he didn't think he was gone that long.

"Scully, hey, what's going on?"

He settled the grocery bags on the floor, kicking the door shut behind him. As soon as he sat on the bed, she hurled herself into his arms and began to sob. Something happened, and he was already on alert, surveying the small room, trying to notice anything out of place. It was the phone sitting on the end of the bed that caught his eye.

"Skinner called." She managed to say through her tears. He still didn't understand, he needed more information.

"Okay...did something something happen?"

"Mulder, he's here." That caused him to pale, stiffening beneath her, jaw clenched already. If that bastard got anywhere near her again, he may actually kill him.

"What did Skinner say?"

"They found a woman this morning, dumped in a nearby park. Same MO, she was a nurse just getting off rounds at a local hospital. They think he's trying to send me a message."

"They're sure it's him? I mean, it could be a coincidence that it was a nurse, and -"

"She had red hair." The sobbing began again. His blood was boiling, pulling her in tighter to him as if he was making them one. He leaned back against the bed, settling her between his legs as she rested her head on his chest. After her freakout earlier, this wouldn't have been the smartest move, but neither of them cared. That didn't matter right now. He needed her as much as she needed him.

Her sobs finally settled, his shirt wet with her tears. He remained stroking her back with feather soft grazes in lazy circles. She tilted her head to rest it just below his chin, needing to feel his bare skin on hers in the only way she could handle right now. His arms tightened around her, the side of his lips kissing her hair.

They laid in that position for an hour, she could stay like this forever. Not a word was spoken between them, no words were ever really needed. She pushed herself off him reluctantly, finally meeting his eyes.

"Why is this happening?"

"I don't know, Scully...I don't know. But we'll end this, I am promising that to you."

"Thank you, I - I'm sorry I've been so, like this." She stammered, gesturing between them. There wasn't a word for it, her mood swings. Sometimes the discomfort was like a switch, like there was a trigger for her fear.

"Stop apologizing, Scully. You have nothing to be sorry for. We'll figure this out." He reached out to urge her gaze to meet his, tilting her chin up. "All of it."

"Skinner said that we shouldn't leave anymore, either of us."

"That's understandable, we don't know what kind of access he has. Obviously enough to tell him that you were sent back here." He said with a heavy sigh, closing his eyes as if he was feeling her pain with her. She knew he was, that was never a question.

"What does he want with me?" It was a whisper, he had to strain to hear. He reached out, his long arms wrapping around her without problem, pulling her close to him again.

"If I had to profile, I would say that it's because you're the one that defeated him, the one that escaped. While he's doing this, he feels empowered, taking out his anger and rejection on innocent victims, who normally don't fight back." He gave her a squeeze, noticing her stiffen beneath his hands.

"I didn't...fight back..."

"Scully, what are you talking about?"

"Not while it was happening, I - I just let it happen." The sobs began wracking her body again.

He held her tighter to him, as if his touch could will the pain away. He didn't understand how she could possibly take on that guilt, blame herself for what happened. She was having a breakthrough moment though, and he didn't want to discourage her, so he led her to talk.

"What happened wasn't your fault, you have to know that."

"I should have fought, or screamed, or - or done something. I just...laid there. God, Mulder. I didn't do anything."

"He would have killed you before it was even over, and you know that. You did the best possible thing for yourself to make it out alive."

"I just felt helpless, like I was living in a nightmare that I normally would see from an outside perspective. I felt like I was just watching myself lay there, unable to move."

"Scully, you were drugged. The fact that you even had any sense of mind to overpower him and get away, that right there proves how strong you are." His tears began to pool in his eyes, he wanted to take the suffering away from her, he just didn't know how this time.

"I wish I could feel that way."

"Just give it some time, once this is all over, we can put it behind us." She liked the sound of that, us. It implied that he truly wasn't going anywhere, this wasn't temporary. He didn't feel obligated to be here, he was taking on her pain as his own. She never doubted that, but the reassurance was comforting.

"I'm going to make something for dinner." She removed herself from his arms, this was her way of avoiding what was happening. Normally she would busy herself with work, but it was different this time. He huffed out a small chuckle, he knew she could only face so many emotional talks at once.

They ate in a comfortable silence, her thoughts bouncing around sporadically. She was nervous, and he was doing everything he could to comfort her. After dinner she offered to do the dishes, needing more things to take her mind off the unease surrounding her. He disappeared into the bathroom to take a shower, coming out a short time later in basketball shorts, and nothing else. His chest glistened with water droplets, accentuating his toned muscles. She raised an eyebrow at him over her book, seeing the sly grin on his face.

"It's your turn." He said with a hint of mystery in his voice.

"I took a shower this morning, you trying to tell me something?" Eyebrow arched higher, smirk playing on her lips teasingly.

"No, but it's time for you to relax." He stepped forward, offering her his hand. She grasped onto it cautiously, still questioning him with her eyes. When she reached the door of the bathroom, she saw that he drew a bath for her, complete with bubbles, and a glass of wine waiting on the side. She smiled, feeling him step closer behind her.

"I could get used to this, you shouldn't spoil me so much." Her eyes danced with delight, as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her neck. He loved having the ability to do that now.

"You deserve it." Was all he said, the statement holding so much meaning for her. She inhaled, her senses being absorbed in vanilla and the leftover scent of his shower. "Take your time."

"You - uh, you can leave the door open." She said softly, catching him by surprise. This was her way of easing into an intimacy she wasn't quite ready for. He nodded, kissed her again and left the door ajar just enough to see the tub from his spot on the bed.

She honestly couldn't believe how supportive Mulder was being through all of this. Recent experiences would tell her that he would be there for her, but perhaps allowing herself to open up to his love was the final step to fully experience this side of him. He was caring, and gentle, given the circumstances. He was the same in Antarctica, too, even with the urgency of the situation. She soaked in her bath, imagining what her life would be living with him in this mundane lifestyle. Would she move back here, or would they go back to Salt Lake City? She realized they had a lot to talk about, but felt like she was getting way too ahead of herself. She couldn't fathom being separated from him, not again.

She emerged from the bathroom in only her towel, the small wisps of hair on the back of her neck curling from the water. She gave him a shy smile, biting her lip nervously upon realization that her clean clothes were in the main room. He smiled back at her shyness, this silent little exchange was amusing them both.

"How was your bath?" He asked with a smirk on his face as she settled herself into bed.

"Very nice, thank you." She slumped down, leaning her head on his shoulder. A genuine smile crossed his face, he never wanted this to end. The thought occurred to him that eventually, this would end, and he didn't know where that would leave them. He didn't want to ruin this moment, but against better judgement, he spoke without thought.

"Have you thought about what you're going to do when this is over?" It was a little more persistent than he had planned, but his own doubts began to cloud his mind. Having the power to keep his thoughts to himself was never a strong suit. She stiffened against him, not wanting to have this conversation.

"Uh, no. This has taken over so much of my life recently, and so many things have happened. I'm just focusing on this until it's over." It was an honest answer. Generic, but honest.

"Okay...but when he is caught, and you have the clear to go home, is that what you're going to do?"

"I don't see why I wouldn't. I would have to continue therapy until I'm cleared for work, but that hopefully shouldn't take long if I continue here as well."

"Oh."

"Mulder, what's this really about?" She knew the answer, it's the same question that she's had in her head since they took this step in their relationship. Could she come back to DC, come back to the heartache? Salt Lake City was safe, or at least it used to be.

"Nothing, forget I asked." He was annoyed, that she seemingly hadn't given their growing relationship any thought. He would give it all up for her, but would she be willing to do the same?

"Are you really going to -" Her voice was cut off by the ringing phone that lay on the side table. They both froze, staring at the device like it was a bomb. They looked at each other, her nodding, gesturing for him to answer. They didn't know if it was good or bad news, not knowing if they could handle either.

"Mulder."

"There's been another victim." Skinner's voice boomed over the phone. Mulder's heart sank, he was escalating.

"How - uh, how bad?" He knew Scully was listening intently, he was trying to shield her from this. He knew he couldn't really keep anything from her, but he would at least try for a moment.

"The worst that we've seen. He nearly tore her apart, bruises covering her face and neck."

"What do you suggest?" He glanced over at her expectant face, she just wanted to know what was going on.

"Neither of you should leave, we're moving agents into the apartment next to you as well, so it's not so obvious about us increasing the security around you. If he's escalating, it means we're that much closer to finding him."

"I'll, uh, relay the message. Thanks."

He disconnected the call, putting the phone down carefully. He gave her that pitiful look she hated, her heart already sinking.

"Just tell me."

"There was another victim."

"It was bad, wasn't it?" Her voice practically breaking, barely able to get the words out.

"The worst they've seen." He didn't want to lie to her, not now.

"It's my fault...that these innocent women are dying. It's my fault."

"Scully, you can't possibly -"

"Just shut up, Mulder! I can't take your pity crap right now. I know it's my fault. You think if I killed him when I had the chance that he would be doing this, looking for me?! I should have pulled the trigger, but I cowered, and now innocent lives are being lost." She was hyperventilating, her chest felt like there was a weight crashing down on her. She saw the defeat in his eyes, but she didn't have time to cater to his feelings right now.

"You didn't cower, that's just not who you are. You're better than that, you're stronger than that."

"I don't feel strong! That bastard raped me, he - he, drugged me, and he held me down, and he raped me. I - I…" And then the tears came. She was finally allowing herself to feel the pain. She crumpled to the floor, sobbing into her hands. This wasn't exactly the push he was hoping for, given the circumstances.

He sat next to her gingerly, keeping a distance enough to let her know he was there, but not making that final move. He wanted nothing more than to wrap her in his arms, hold her until she fell asleep. It was too delicate of a situation, and she was too vulnerable. She needed to take that final step. She could feel him next to her, but didn't know if she could allow his embrace right now. If she did, she may never stop crying. Blindly, she reached out for his hand, him grasping onto it instantly, interlocking their fingers together. If this his was all she could handle, this is what he would give her.

After she didn't have anymore tears to cry, she took several deep breaths, composing herself and her thoughts. Staring straight ahead at the wall, not able to meet his eyes, she squeezed his hand to get his attention. He turned expectantly, waiting for her to talk.

"So what do we do now?"

"We do what we do best, we figure out a plan to end this mess." He brought their conjoined hands to his lips, kissing hers softly. "Ready, partner?"


	7. Chapter 7

"I don't like this plan." Her voice was weary, emotionally exhausted.

"Scully, there's no other way to catch him. Putting you out in the open is the best option. He needs to see you, think he found you." He reached out to cradle her elbow, she only flinched slightly. Nothing had been the same since her breakdown, everything changing in only a few hours.

"But - he could be armed. What if he takes me another way like he did before. What if -"

"I'm not going to lose you. I won't let you out of my sight." She met his eyes, seeing nothing but honesty and trust emitting through his gaze. She cradled his elbow in her hands gently, leaning forward and stretching up to meet his lips with the softest of kisses. He knew her comfort boundaries had changed, and was afraid to engulf her in his arms as he had become accustomed to. This little shift of intimacy was nice, too.

"Okay...okay." Her voice was just a whisper, barely audible, but he could hear the panic in her tone. "I trust you."

"I promise, this is too important to me to mess up. I wouldn't put you in danger if I didn't think it would work." She could feel his breath tickling her lips, and wanted nothing more than to bury herself in his arms. Having her breakdown finally allowed her to feel the pain of what happened to her, causing her to turn into herself, and essentially push Mulder away. They had made such progress, the guilt began twisting in her stomach. She may never be ready until she knew that this was officially over.

"What time are we planning to do this?"  
"I called the boys, they're setting up surveillance around the hospital so we have all eyes on you."

"Do you think it's a good idea to keep this from Skinner?"

"He'll only object to it. I'll call him if we need him, I promise. Technically, I am your personal agent on the case, so anything that happens will be somewhat of a protocol."

"I don't think defying FBI rules by sneaking out to be seen by the exact person I'm not supposed to be seen by is exactly protocol." She huffed out a small laugh, and he relished in the sound.

"Come on, Scully. You should know by now that's exactly what my kind of protocol sounds like." He nudged her arm playfully, causing the edges of her lips to curl up.

"You're not even my partner anymore, and you're still finding ways to ruin my reputation."

"You wound me! Besides, I'll always be your partner." He leered at her, causing her eyebrow to arch instinctively. God, she missed him. This entire tragedy of a situation would have swallowed her whole if he wasn't here by her side. It meant everything to her, more than she could ever allow herself to show him.

"Mulder…"

"Yeah?"

"Can you -" Her voice drifted off into a mumble, he had to lean down to hear her, asking her to repeat it. She let out a heavy sigh, stepping into his body. He hesitated before gently wrapping his arms around her. She looked so timid, and fragile. "Can you kiss me?"

He froze for a moment, his embrace stiffening around her. She could feel the change in demeanor, knowing that her request caught him completely off guard. She wasn't trying to be pessimistic, but if anything went wrong, she needed to feel something, anything, from him one last time.

"Scully, I don't know if that's -"

"Please, Mulder. I need this." It escaped her lips in the form of a whine, and he couldn't refuse her. His mind told him that this was how she was fighting her unease about the operation. He knew that she wasn't truly ready for the way he wanted to kiss her, kiss every part of her. A shaky breath escaped his lips as he kissed her forehead, signaling for her to glance up. Her head nodded slightly, letting him know that this was okay. She was asking for this, needed it. His lips descended on hers, barely grazing her mouth. She leaned into the embrace, shakily wrapping her hand up and around the back of his neck, pulling him into her. Their lips met a little more forcefully, gliding together in a smooth rhythm. His tongue flickered against her bottom lip, a moan escaping the back of her throat. Losing all inhibitions, he pulled her into him, gripping her waist tighter, and rotating his hips against her in the smallest of movements. Her mouth opened willingly to him, their tongues meeting and sliding against the other in the most comfortable gesture. Her leg began to hike up against his thigh, causing a growl to form in the back of his throat. If he didn't step away right now, he'd be on top of her in the next few seconds. He reluctantly pulled back, resting his forehead against hers as her lips chased his mouth.

"I don't think either of us can handle any more right now." She smiled against his face, understanding the truth in his words, more so for him in the moment. His hardness was pressing very prominently into her hip.

"Thank you."

"That was definitely all my pleasure." He teased, an encore of small pecks on her lips to lighten the mood. She chuckled lightly, pushing him away from her gently.

"I'm ready now."

After much effort on their part, and assistance from the Gunmen, they were able to slip the detail surrounding their hideout. Scully's nerves were working in overdrive, apprehensions about the success rate of this plan of theirs. He reached out to grasp onto her hand as they sat in the back of the cab, having the driver drop them off a few blocks from the hospital. He surveyed the area, taking side streets and alleyways to avoid being seen together on any main roads. They couldn't afford this mission to be a bust.

"Alright, Scully. You need to enter through the emergency area alone. I can't be seen with you, in case he's watching." He had a clear view of the hospital entrance, never taking his eyes off that path.

"Okay…" Her voice wavered, every emotion behind the only word that was able to escape her lips.

"I'm with you the entire time. The guys have cameras all over, I won't lose you."

"I know, Mulder."

She took a deep breath, making her way to complete her part of the task. It was simple. Enter through emergency, borrow some scrubs, wait about 10 minutes, and walk outside to pretend to take a call. She was to pace the parking lot while on the phone, so that if he was watching, she would seem completely helpless. Just as she stepped out of the shadows, entering the world for the first time in what seemed like forever, she glanced back to see him encouraging her forward. She ran back, throwing herself into his body. His arms enclosed on her instantly, comforting her. He kissed the top of her head, inhaling her scent.

"You can do this, Scully." She nodded against his chest, burying her face in his neck. With the softest of kisses pressed against his neck, she stepped away from him, continuing on.

He watched her make it to the entrance, taking another route to meet with the Gunmen in the surveillance van. They were watching every angle, nervous energy filling the air. Frohike's eyes widened slightly, nudging Byers' arm to get his attention to the monitor he was looking at. They exchanged a worried look, Mulder catching on to the unspoken words happening around him.

"He's here, isn't he?" The question was redundant, the other three giving him a sympathetic look. He gritted his teeth, jaw and fists clenched with rage. "Don't lose him."

"Mulder, where the hell are you going?" Byers yelled out the van after him. It was too late, he was long gone.

He made his way to the parking lot that Scully was set to make her appearance, ducking between cars to keep an eye on where she would be exiting. Within minutes, she emerged, holding the phone to her ear, pretending to talk to her mother. He was close enough to hear her conversation, but far enough to be out of sight from anyone else. He stopped breathing when he saw the shadow of a figure spin from around the corner of the building, heading straight towards her with a gun in his hand. She was right, he was armed.

"You stupid bitch, this is all your fault!" His gun was aimed directly at her head as she spun to face him with wide eyes. Her phone hit the ground, and she froze. Everything that followed was a blur.

A gunshot.

The thud that Scully's body made when she hit the ground.

Sirens.

That was all Mulder heard. He was by her side in seconds, clutching her still, frozen frame to him. He pushed back the errant strands of hair from her face, stroking them soothingly. His hand became shakier as he could feel the blood dripping on his leg. He frantically began searching for the wound, laying her down gently, and pawing at her scrubs.

"I'm fine, Mulder." She mumbled, finally coming to.

"You're bleeding, Scully." He tried to keep his voice calm, but she could see the panic in his eyes.

"I think he just clipped my shoulder." She hissed and winced as she tried to sit up, touching the area in pain.

"God, I'm so sorry. This was a stupid idea, and I should have listened to you."

"I told you, I'm fine." She said firmly. It took her a few seconds to piece everything together, her mind was in a flurry. Glancing over his shoulder at the body lying in the street, blood pooling from his neck, she knew it was officially over. "It worked. It's finally done."

"You could have been seriously hurt, you should have never been out here."

"That's exactly what I was about to say." Skinner piped in as he approached them. His face told them both this wasn't going to go over smoothly. "Your friends ratted you out, said they were afraid you were about to do something extremely stupid." Mulder let out a resigned sigh, nodding at the truth in their concerns.

"I'm glad you're here."

"Agent Scully, let's get you inside to get checked out. We'll wrap everything up out here."

"Thank you, Sir." She said as she ducked her head. Mulder helped her to her feet and held onto her as she swayed in her stance. At least they picked a hospital for their ill planned mission. He handed her off to a nurse, their FBI status getting her pushed through the others. He didn't want to leave her, but knew he had to meet his fate with Skinner.

"How are you feeling?" He asked sincerely, meeting her after half an hour of having his ass chewed out for doing everything he was told specifically not to do. They both knew it was a waste of an argument, but it was standard procedure at this point with him.

"I should be asking you that. How bad was it?"

"Well, it was definitely one of my finer punishments. This one may actually be in the top 5." He teased, causing her to smile.

"What's the damage?"

"Two weeks administrative leave. Pending pay. Somehow, catching a serial rapist and murderer who escaped from prison overshadowed putting my partner in danger and defying protocol."

"Please just don't make it a regular occurrence." Skinner said as he stepped into the area she was resting. "How are you doing, Agent Scully?"  
"I'm fine. The bullet grazed my shoulder, but they were able to stitch it up, just a flesh wound."

"I spoke to your AD, he said to follow up with however long you'll think you need to recover. He's just as glad as I'm sure we all are to have this case be over."

"Thank you. I'll make sure I follow up with him first thing tomorrow morning." They nodded in parting, Mulder's mood instantly plummeting as the realizations began to settle in his mind.

"So, you're really going back?"

"Mulder, we've talked about this. I don't know what else you expect me to do. I work there, I live there."

"Yeah, but -"

"I can't just drop everything."

"I'm not asking you to. I just thought, we had - I don't know." She could see the pain in his eyes, she felt it, too.

"I just think we got wrapped up in everything happening around us. We both became overly dependant on each other in a moment of crisis." He panicked, she was detaching herself from him right before his eyes. He couldn't lose her, not again.

"Please don't do this, Scully."

"I'm not doing anything, Mulder." She said pointedly, hoping she could mask the despair in her voice by forced frustration.

"You're walking away...again."

"Well I would hope that we would keep in touch this time." Now they were both annoyed, both letting their emotions wash over them, leading them in different directions.

"I don't know if I can settle for that." A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he got up and walked away from her hospital bed. The tears were brimming her eyes, she knew this wasn't what she wanted.

She was released from the hospital the next morning, Skinner offering to take her to the safe house to collect her things. They had booked her for a flight that evening, her phone calls to Mulder left unanswered. Skinner dropped her off at the airport, offering to stay with her until her plane departed.

"No, thank you though." If he would be so bold to say, she looked more broken than before, like this was the worst nightmare she could possibly be living.

He left her there, yanking his phone out of his pocket, and dialing the familiar number that gave him a headache every time he had to call. "Her flight leaves in 2 hours, stop being an idiot."

"Wh -" Mulder stammered, hearing the hum of the phone in his ears. He began to process the words spoken to him, knowing the name calling was completely necessary. She was walking away, and he was letting her...again.

It took him another 10 minutes to sulk in his stubborn feelings before jumping up to change. Skinner was right, he was being an idiot, and couldn't let her just leave again with things unresolved. With a toothbrush hanging from his mouth, he pulled a clean shirt over his head, scrambling around. He was startled by the soft knock on the door.

"Scully...what are you doing here?" He pulled the toothbrush from his mouth, smiling sheepishly at her. He invited her in as he finished getting himself ready. "Sorry, I - uh, wasn't expecting anyone. Especially you."

"I know. I'm supposed to be at the airport."

"Which brings me back to my question, why are you here?"

"I didn't like how we left things." Her voice was so small, timid. He wanted to wrap her up in his arms, never letting her go again.

"I know, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have, I don't know, but somehow I feel like it's my fault." She huffed out a small laugh, stepping closer to him. She could smell the freshly applicated cologne he splashed on, and the minty freshness on his breath. Her head was positioned just below his chin, their height difference evident without her heels. She tilted her face, her lips grazing his neck. He whimpered, all thoughts and feelings going directly south. He squirmed away from her, causing her face to fall.

"Mulder…" Her voice was dripping with arousal, a smooth sultry tone.

"Scully, I just don't think -"

"Good. Don't think. I - I need this. Please." There it was, that whine again. She was asking, pleading for him to be with her. He would never refuse her, but thought her intentions were misplaced. Her lips touched his chin, tickling, teasing his skin. He was losing all willpower to keep pushing her away. "I'm ready, I promise." Her breath tickled his neck, causing an earthy growl to emit from the back of his throat, leaning down to enclose his lips on hers.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, gripping tighter and bringing her body to his. The bulge in his pants was growing, and she could feel the arousal pressing into her hip. She moaned at the contact, gripping the back of his neck to deepen their embrace. He lifted her by her ass, causing her to wrap her legs around him, bringing them closer together, his cock nudging at her center through their jeans. They both had way too many items of clothing on for what they wanted to do. He laid her gently on the couch, covering her body with his own. The sensations that were running through her body were sending shivers down her spine, until she had a moment of remembrance when she felt the weight on top of her. Her breathing quickened, and he sensed the change in her demeanor, jolting away and sitting up.

"Scully, god, I'm so sorry."

"No, Mulder, no. I'm - I want this, I just. Maybe we need to take it slower." Her eyes were frantic, attempting to come up with a solution. She wanted nothing more than Mulder to make love to her, but she couldn't shake the fear of having him on top of her. It was going to take some time before she was ready for that. Her emotions were bouncing around sporadically, and she could read the worried look in his eyes. She leaned towards him, reaching up to cradle his cheek in her hands.

"We should wait, I don't want to rush you." She wanted to slap him and kiss him all at the same time for being so overprotective and sincere.

"Maybe...we can try with me on top?" She asked with a chipper tone to her voice, not meeting his eyes. If she had, she would have seen the absolute shock on his face. He couldn't believe that this was Scully, his Scully, suggesting such things. When he finally came back from his thoughts, she was pulling the t-shirt she was wearing over her head. His eyes honed in on her breasts, cupped nicely in a lace bra. He froze, and she rolled her eyes, reaching down to grasp onto his hand and bring it to her chest. "Touch me, Mulder."

He nodded, unable to form words. Only in his wildest dreams would this scene be taking place. There were still boundaries that she was pushing, that much he could tell by her shaky breaths. He didn't want to mess this up, needing to tap into his self-containment he wasn't completely sure he had.

"Tell me what you want." His voice was husky, doing things to her body.

"I want you to take your clothes off."

"I think I can manage that." He smiled, leaning in for another chaste kiss. He took his shirt off, gathering her half naked form to his. He leaned back, letting her crawl on top of him like a cat. She reached behind her, unhooking her bra, letting the straps fall to the side of her arms. He helped her out of it, their bare skin touching. He could feel her nipples harden against him, causing a moan to escape his lips.

"Jumping the gun there a little, Mulder."

"You're not exactly helping." He growled into her mouth, feeling her hips rotate against him. The smirk began growing on her lips, loving this. Loving him. She reached down, fumbling with his button on his pants. When she finally got the zipper down, she reached into his boxers, wrapping her tiny hands over his member. He hissed at the contact, arching his hips towards her. "Scully, if you want this to last, you can't keep doing that."

"What's wrong, Mulder...can't keep up?" She teased, leaning herself back and off him. He frowned, chasing her with his eyes. The look gleaming in her eye caused him to pause, closing his mouth, his question answered wordlessly. He watched her wiggle out of her own jeans, her underwear along for the ride. She was wild, wanton, something he never imagined he'd see in this lifetime. She flashed him a coy smile, feeling exposed under his gaze.

"Scully, you're beautiful." It was just a whisper, him leaning in to kiss her chastely. She reached down, hooking her finger into his belt loop.

"You're still wearing too many clothes, Mulder." She was playful, teasing. He knew this was her pushing herself past this impasse in her life. He would do anything for her. She helped him push down the rest of his jeans, leaving him just as exposed as her.

There they were, both completely uncovered, physically and emotionally. He could see her guards remaining up, only allowing so much to shine through all at once. He leaned back again, inviting her to make the next move. She was in charge, he just needed to keep telling himself that. She let out a heavy sigh, meeting his eyes to gain the confidence she needed. If anyone was going to help her past this, it was going to be him. He was familiar, comfortable, the other part of her soul. She trusted him with everything, with her body. When this first happened to her, she thought it was something that would completely destroy her, bury her alive. He was the one who brought her back into the light, pulled her straight from the depths of her despair.

She crawled on top of him, her warm, slick center teasing his tip. They both moaned at the contact, mixed emotions surging through her. Her breathing quickened again, causing him to reach up and cradle her hips gently.

"We can stop."

"No, no. I - I just need a minute. I'm sorry."

"Scully, don't apologize. This is all at your pace. I'm just happy to be here." He was trying to ease the mood, and she couldn't love him any more than she did right now. She leaned down and kissed him passionately, urging herself to continue.

He rested his hands on her hips as she began moving against him, needing her to slow down in her sporadic movements if he was going to last. She melted into his touching, kissing him harder as she adjusted, and settled herself on his length. He didn't move, just waited. Her head was buried in his neck, and he could feel the tears falling onto his shoulder. He kissed the side of her temple, reassuring her that everything was okay, that she was safe. The deep breaths that she was taking were echoing in his ear, feeling her moving now against him.

Their pace picked up, both building as she grinded against his lap. They found a rhythm that was perfect for them both. She leaned down, planting frantic kisses on his chest. She was close, he could feel her center swell. She moaned into his shoulder, gasping as she orgasmed around him. A few more thrusts, and he emptied himself in her, both attempting to control their breathing as she rested her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her sweaty head, completely lost in the ecstasy of their coming together. He slipped out of her, cradling her body to his and pulling down the afghan from the back of the couch to cover them as they began to drift off to sleep.

He roused a few hours later, cold, missing the heat of another body that was there a short few hours ago. He furrowed his brow in confusion, pulling on his boxers to search for her.

"Scully?" He called out worriedly, his inquiry left unanswered. He let out a heavy sigh, plopping onto the couch and burying his head with his hands, daring the tears to escape.

She was gone, again.


	8. Chapter 8

The silence in his apartment was overwhelming, the bubbling of the fish tank the only sound echoing in his ears. She was gone, really gone. Vanished in the night, leaving him behind as she had done before. He wanted to be angry, but he was just numb. Her phone was off, he tried several times out of desperation. There was a temporary moment of insanity when he was almost convinced that it was all a dream, that she was never there. His body aches and relaxed sensations would prove contrary. His heart shattering was the only thing he felt now.

She was gone, so he continued on, again.

He returned to work the next few days, trudging along, running through his daily motions. He took cases, but there was no real heart behind his work. He didn't care anymore. She used him, that conclusion he came to some late night during a fit of insomnia. She needed to move on with her life completely, allow herself the opportunity to be with someone again. He was her gateway for that, because he was familiar, safe. He scoffed at the thought, feeling as though she took his love for granted. He wanted to hate her, but that took more energy than he felt he had at the moment.

"Agent Mulder, I had some questions about your recent report." Skinner said pointedly, gesturing for him to have a seat. Mulder plopped down, not really caring anymore.

"Did I miss something?" He mumbled, not meeting his eyes.

"I wouldn't know, considering your final statement was 'nobody cares about what this stupid psychic thinks anyway.'" Skinner glared at him over his glasses. He knew the reason for the mood, and could probably guess that it was his fault.

"That's just a conclusive observation that I made based on the facts presented to me during the case." He said nonchalantly, knowing it was absolute bullshit.

"If you're not going to take these cases seriously, then we will have no choice other than to shut down the x-files unit. I'm sure that's not something you want."

"I don't care anymore." He let out a resigned sigh.

"Well, whether that's true or not, your new partner might object. Look, you're the only one who had any kind of hope in that unit, so if you don't want it, we'll shut it down. Your partner starts tomorrow, give it a week, and give me your final decision." He said authoritatively, dismissing him with his words.

"I don't want a partner. I haven't had a partner since -" He stopped, god, he couldn't even say her name.

"You worked just fine when Agent Fowley was assisting on cases."

"That was different, she -" His words were useless, empty protests that he knew he couldn't win.

"Well like it or not, someone has been assigned to work with you until you decide what you want to do. If your performance doesn't improve, the unit will be shut down."

Mulder nodded, understanding that he was in a stalemate, and backed down. A new partner wasn't going to change his mind, he only worked with Scully. Diana being there was only temporary, and he would have never accepted a new partner if they would have suggested it before Scully entered his life again. This time, it didn't matter. She wasn't coming back.

He headed down to his office, slumping in his chair, spinning it from side to side. None of the cases had the same passion and intrigue that they used to. Files of believed zombies, witchcraft and even a UFO sighting were strewn around his desk, fading into the darkness that had become his life.

"Mulder." He answered bitingly, chastising himself for not disconnecting his phone. There was silence on the other end, causing a rise in annoyance. "Hello?"

"Hi...it's me." Her voice sent mixed emotions through him. It was timid, and scared, and he instantly could sense something was wrong. She wouldn't be calling him otherwise.

"What's wrong?" His tone smoothed out, remaining distant and detached from his feelings. He wasn't cold, but he wasn't exactly being welcoming either.

"Nothing, I don't think. I just...needed to talk to you." Her voice was pleading, silently begging for him to understand, to accept the apology she was hoping he could hear through her tone.

"It's not a good time, Scully. I have to go."

"No, wait. Mulder -" He hung up. Her words cut off as he slammed the phone down. He couldn't do this, let her walk all over him. He was too angry, and he knew talking to her wouldn't result in anything good for either of them. His misplaced rage would only hurt her, and as furious and heartbroken as he was, he didn't want that. She had been through enough.

He walked through the rest of the day in a haze, nothing prominent happening to keep his attention. That motion continued when he got home as he stared straight ahead, mindlessly watching his television. It took several minutes of knocking on his door to break him from his reverie, annoyed at the incessant sound.

"Hi." There she was, standing in front of him, not meeting his eyes as she played with her hands nervously. There was a lot running through both of their minds, mixed feelings surging through him. He wanted to kiss her, hold her to him. He also wanted to slam the door in her face, never see her again. One desire stronger than the other, so he stepped back, inviting her inside.

"Why are you here?" His voice was low, cautious, detached. She winced, hearing the pain in his words.

"I tried calling, but you wouldn't answer. I wanted to see you, while I was back. I didn't mean to just show up like this." She felt so vulnerable, exposed to him. When she left that night, she cried during her entire flight home. It was too much for her to handle, and she knew it was unfair to just abandon him like that.

"I was busy, and to be honest, I'm not entirely sure that I want to talk to you right now."

"God, Mulder, I'm so sorry." She huffed out a deep breath, it almost sounding like a sob if he was paying close enough attention.

"Scully, I think it's probably best if you leave." His voice was unsure, she took that moment of weakness to get through to him.

"I understand, but please know that me leaving had nothing to do with you." She said quickly as she approached the door. He let out a heavy sigh, wanting to pull her into his embrace, maybe pick up where they left off this last time. She paused halfway out the door, a half turn back to barely catch his gaze. "Oh, and Mulder...I know I never said it, but I - I love you, too."

They both felt the pain that night, he was angry that she would just bombard his life like that, saying those things to him. She knew that it might be too late to have what she truly wanted, knowing their rift was her own fault. She ran, because she was scared of how much she knew she could love him, how much he already loved her.

The next morning, Mulder contemplated calling in a sick day, but knew that the x-files was on thin ice. He wasn't completely sure he was ready to give that up, so he went through the motions of another empty day. He holed himself up in the office, awaiting the presence of his new partner.

"Agent Scully, I'm glad you're back." Skinner said with a tight-lipped smile. She could see the worry and concern in his eyes, thinking she was back to work too soon after her whole ordeal.

"I - uh, I'm happy to be back, Sir." She nodded reassuringly, giving him the smallest of smiles she could muster. She technically wasn't lying, she had just hoped things would have gone smoother with Mulder upon arrival. But with her in the same city as him again, it was easier for her to keep pushing.

"When I saw the transfer come across my desk, I pushed it for approval immediately. You should have never been forced to leave the unit in the first place, and for that I am sorry."

"It was nice to see a different pace, and a different local office. I definitely was able to apply my learnings from here to there, and hope to bring some of what I learned back with me."

"Well, I know we talked about having you in the lab more, but there is a unit that needs your assistance more persistently at the moment." He said it slowly, as if he was implying something. Her eyes shot up to meet his, widening in realization. She let out a resigned sigh, this wasn't going to go over well.

"Of course, Sir." She nodded, taking her exit. Her heartbeat increased as she stood in the elevator and jabbed the button for the basement. The ding told her that she was there, time to face the truth. That same sound echoed in the small office, Mulder knowing that it was time to meet his new partner. He kept his back to the door, to appear as uninterested in this person's presence as possible.

"Looks like you could use my help down here." Her voice was small, the timid tone masked with her forced confidence. His head spun around, confusion shining through his eyes. If she were hopeful enough, there was a gleam of happiness, too. Just a small gleam.

"What are you doing here?" His voice was filled with more wonder than anger, a different tone than she heard the night before.

"Well, as I was trying to tell you last night…" She gave him a pointed look. "I went back to Salt Lake to put in a transfer, to come back here. I had been there for a year, and apparently a failed operation on their part that put me in grave danger, meant that they would give me anything I wanted."

"And coming back...that was something you wanted?"

"Yes." There was no hesitation behind her answer and he could read the truth in her eyes. He nodded in understanding, a silent apology passing through both of them.

"Why come back to the x-files?"

"Well that wasn't the plan, when I talked to Skinner, he said they were going to use me in the lab more, but apparently you can't be left unsupervised for long periods of time." He huffed out a small laugh, the tension breaking between them.

"I feel like he's part of his own conspiracy." His words replaying in his head when she was leaving at the airport. Someone needed to give them a push.

"He seems to know what he's doing." The smirk was appearing on her lips, and he wanted nothing more than to place a kiss there. Working together after they pushed past that last barrier was definitely going to be interesting, if they could only get themselves there again. "Do you have any cases you're working on?"

"No, not really at the moment. I've gone through many files, but nothing seems to jump out at me." He shrugged. She could see the light coming back to his eyes, hoping this was doing more good than damage.

"Well, we can look through them together then." She gave him a smile, a promise behind it.

They spent the rest of the day looking through case files, Scully sorting them by scientific probability. Mulder sorted them by what seemed the most exciting. It felt like old times for them, both relishing in the feeling.

"It looks like it's about time to call it a day." He said as he threw a pencil at the ceiling, causing her to shake her head at him.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"I can walk you out to your car." He gestured towards the door, handing her the coat hanging by the entrance.

"Oh, actually I've been taking a cab from the hotel. I'm still looking for places to live, so I'm in between at the moment."

"You could stay with me." The traitorous words leaving his lips before he could stop them. Both their eyes went wide, not knowing if they were ready for that. They had been living with each other for the past few weeks, but somehow it seemed more personal now. "I can clear out the bedroom, you can have that space."

"I wouldn't want to impose, Mulder. Plus, I think we should talk before we -"

"You know, I've been known to avoid such things, so it might be harder to avoid you if you're staying in my apartment." He teased, causing her to let out a small chuckle.

He drove her to the hotel to collect her things and check out. The car ride to his apartment was silent, only so much as a clearing of their throat to break the heavy air. He escorted her through the door, into the familiar settings. He watched her as she eyed the couch, the moment of remembrance surging through her. It stabbed at her heart, replaying the moment she crawled out from his embrace and leaving him behind. She placed a feather soft kiss on his lips as he slept, praying that he wouldn't hate her when he woke.

"Thanks, again. I shouldn't be here too long."

"It's okay, you can - uh, just give me a minute to clean out the bedroom." She nodded, taking a seat cautiously on his couch. She ran her hand over the leather, scrunching some of the afghan material in her hands. The tear that fell on her cheek startled her, wiping it away with urgency. "What's wrong?" She jumped at the sound of his voice, surprised to see him standing there, leaning against the wall. She wondered how long he was there, how much he saw.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Aren't you always?" His tone was a little more bitter than he anticipated, but he was still suppressing anger. Those words only sparking it more.

"Something you want to say?" Her eyebrow was arched dangerously to new lengths, daring him to say anything.

"Not at the moment." He nearly growled, mumbling under his breath.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea." Her voice was so soft, almost a whisper. She let out a heavy sigh, grabbing her purse and moving to get up from the couch.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm angry and upset, yeah...but I do want us to talk. I just don't know if I'm ready for that."

"Mulder, you have to know that when I left, I needed to do that for myself. It wasn't about you."

"It seemed like it was about me the night before." He met her eyes now, both staring at the other, neither backing down.

"That wasn't fair to you, and I know that."

"Scully, I can't do this right now. The room is yours, I'll be back later." And with that, he grabbed his jacket, and left, the door slamming behind him.

They both needed time to process everything, so that when they did talk, it wasn't just another argument. They had adjusted to living together before, but there was a different dynamic, one that she knew was all her doing. She could only hope for forgiveness at this point, knowing she didn't deserve it. The only ounce of faith came from the way he still gazed at her when he thought she wasn't looking.

She changed, waiting in the living room for him to return. Eventually, she drifted off to sleep, curling up on the smallest section of the couch. He returned late into the night, wishing her to be asleep so that he didn't have to deal with everything today. He let out a deep breath, seeing her there, clearly waiting for him. He didn't want to wake her, so he gently scooped her up in his arms, cradling her close to him, and moved her to the room. She cuddled into his neck, humming as she made contact with his skin. He hated how much he loved her sometimes. He gently laid her in the bed, tucking an errant strand of hair behind her ear. She moved closer to his touch, chasing it even in her dreams. He leaned down to place the softest of kisses on her temple, wanting nothing more than to slide into the bed next to her. He chose against it, for now.

The next morning she woke to the alarm she set, confused about her surroundings. She didn't remember moving to the room, which could only mean one thing. Mulder. He was making this more difficult, being as sincere and affectionate as he was. She loved him even more.

"Hey, good morning." He said, giving her a small smile as he was brushing his teeth in the bathroom. He was still only wearing a t-shirt, and his arms were always something she admired. "I'll be out in a minute."

"Take your time, I'm going to make some coffee, if you have any."

"You know where it is."

It was true, she practically knew this place like it was her own home. They moved around each other comfortably for the rest of the morning, getting ready for work in unison. It was a different surrounding for them, as if living together, even if temporary, somehow seemed more intimate. When they got to work, Mulder finally settled on a case to investigate, both of them in a playful debate about the absurdities of the file.

"Mulder, you can't honestly believe that this man is a zombie." She said exasperatedly. The smirk on her lips was playful, just like old times.

"Come on, Scully. This is clearly a flesh eating, brain craving person. All signs lead to zombie."

"No, all signs would lead to some kind of scientific mutation that's causing a psychological imbalance."

"Fox, I was wondering if you were free tonight for din -" Diana's voice cut off at the sight of Scully leaning against his desk. She had heard their little banter from the hallway, knowing that she was a sore spot between them. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize you had a visitor."

"Actually, Agent Scully has been assigned as my new partner." He said defensively, he knew the game she was trying to play. If she would have tried a few days ago, he might have been more susceptible to it. With Scully by his side again, he felt invincible.

"I didn't realize you were back. I thought Salt Lake City was a permanent thing." Diana said coldly. That's what she had been promised.

"I just started back yesterday, actually." Her posture changed, standing now beside him, almost in a protective stance. It took everything in him to not smile at how jealous she was. He loved it, it gave him hope that they weren't so completely off course relationship wise.

"Well then, welcome back." She gave a tight-lipped smile. "Fox, I'll call you later." She managed to slip out with a sultry tone adding emphasize to her words. Scully scoffed as she left the room, the eyeroll just itching to escape.

"I think I'm going to head to lunch." She said quickly, annoyance rising that Diana was still an issue between them. He could see her annoyance, and found it absolutely adorable.

"Why don't we head to the diner down the street. My treat."

"I - uh, actually have a lunch appointment, to see an apartment."

"Oh, well I can drive you there, and then we can eat after?" The thought of her leaving his apartment was something he never thought about. Now that he had her there, no matter their unresolved issues, he didn't want her to leave.

"Sure, Mulder." She gave him a small smile as he escorted her to the car, his hand placed on the small of her back off instinct. They both realized it at the same time, neither bothering to move it.

Their lunch break was spent looking at different apartments in the area, Mulder finding something wrong with each and every one of them. There were variations of 'it looks too small,' 'this one is too big, you don't need this much space,' and her personal favorite, 'this one just doesn't look like you.' There weren't enough eyerolls in the day for his behavior, sometimes he was an absolute child.

"Alright, Mulder...what's wrong with this one?" She asked with a heavy sigh. He could sense her annoyance, and knew that he was allowing his own insecurities to cloud his better judgement. He finally resigned from his antics, giving her a slight apologetic smile.

"Nothing, Scully. Whatever you want. I'll be in the car, whenever you're ready." She furrowed her brow in confusion before the realization of the underlying problem hit her. He didn't want her to leave. They had become so accustomed to living together, that's what he wanted. If she allowed herself, that's what she truly wanted, too.

She met him by the car, biting her lip as she approached. He met her eyes, and she could see the solemn look shining through his.

"How'd it go?"

"Wasn't for me." She said with a was another emotion shining through her eyes that he couldn't decipher. If he was hopeful, he would say that it was almost...promising.

"Well, you can stay as long as you like, there's no rush."

"Careful, Mulder...I may never leave." She said softly. His head shot up to meet her gaze, seeing the challenge through the twitch of her eyebrow. "You owe me lunch." She said matter of factly as she situated herself in the car. It took him a moment before he came back from his thoughts, smiling to himself as he joined her. This was their way of getting there again.

The day went by quicker than Mulder had been experiencing, Scully making that possible. When it was time to head home, they ran into Diana exiting the elevator. An awkward standstill ensuing as she only had eyes for Mulder.

"Fox, I was hoping we could have dinner. I think we should talk."

"I'm a little busy, Diana."

"No, it's okay. Go ahead, I'll just see you later." Scully's voice was small, unsure where she stood in this mess of a triangle. She realized now that maybe things had changed, and she only had herself to blame.

"Scully…"

"Have fun." She gave him and Diana a tight-lipped smile before heading outside to the curb to wait for a cab back to his apartment.

It took Mulder a quick 5 minutes to tell Diana he wasn't interested in talking to her, and racing to the garage to grab his car. He circled the block, pulling up to the curb where she was stubbornly standing, arms crossed.

"Looks like you could use a ride."

"What do you want, Mulder?"

"Scully, just get in the car." She huffed out an annoyed laugh, ripping the car door open and plopping herself down in the passenger seat. He wanted to laugh, he was amused.

"What happened to your dinner?"

"I hope you know, there's nothing happening between Diana and me."

"It's not my business if there was."

"I'd like to think that it's every part your business." Silence surrounded them as she processed the implications of his words. He was trying to move past this, but they both knew there was a conversation that they were avoiding.

After they ate, they were both sitting comfortably on the couch, him watching TV as she read one of her science journals. Her glasses were sitting adorably at the edge of her nose, and he couldn't help but steal glances. She attempted to suppress the smirk appearing on her lips, she loved this. The immensity of their avoidance began to cloud her thoughts, she let out a heavy sigh, her face falling as she took off her glasses.

"Mulder, I think it's time we talk." She said cautiously, remaining in her coiled stance with one leg tucked under her.

"Sure, Scully." He took a deep breath, expecting the worst. He muted the television, not quite turning to meet her.

"I want to start by apologizing, for how I treated you. Leaving...like that, it wasn't fair to you."

"You did what you had to do."

"I was scared."

"So was I, but I didn't run away." He said accusingly. The civil pleasantries were gone, now she was irritated.

"You also didn't try to come after me, again."

"Well, sorry for thinking that you leaving me, cold and completely exposed, meant that you still wanted to see me, or have anything to do with me. You used me, Scully."

His words jabbed at her heart, causing a puzzled look to shadow her face. She caught his eyes, seeing the vulnerability in them, the worry of his place in her life. How could he not know?


	9. Chapter 9

"Why did you sleep with me?" She was shocked by the question, still confused by how large the miscommunication was between them. She should have known, given his past, that this would cause a bigger hole in his heart than she originally thought.

"Mulder, I -"

"No, wait. I don't want to know. I don't think I can handle it." His voice was low, detached. She reached over to run her fingers through his hair off instinct, as a comforting gesture. He recoiled from her touch, causing her to pull her hand back quickly.

"Oh, Mulder...I'm so sorry." The tears were brimming her eyes, matching the ones building in his.

"Scully, why did you come here that night? Why did you sleep with me?"

"Because I needed to know if I could."

"So I was just some comfort blanket, some gateway for you to move on with your life?" His voice was rising as he fully turned to face her. They were inches apart, and she could feel his breath on her lips. His breathing was ragged, and her breath hitched in her throat at the look in his eyes. She took a deep breath, composing herself before putting everything she had behind her next words.

"Yes." He pulled back, furrowing his brow at her. He didn't honestly think that she would, could be so selfish. She had more to say, so he waited. "So that I could move on with my life...with you. Or at least I had hoped. I know I messed up, I didn't handle things the way that I should have. I just, didn't know how to absorb everything all at once. It was a lot. I ran because that's all I know how to do, and I needed to collect my thoughts."

"Why couldn't you have told me you needed time, needed space to think. Scully, you just left."

"I know, Mulder, I'm sorry." She leaned forward in one swift movement, planting her hands on both sides of his face, resting her forehead against his. He didn't pull back, so she saw that as a good sign.

"I was hurt."

"I know."

"You weren't the only one going through these emotions. I was part of this, too."

"I know."

"Why were you scared? I thought we were moving in that general direction these past few weeks."

"We were, I just -" Her voice cut off, choking on her own words. She closed the space between their lips a little further. She took a deep breath, it tickling his lips as she exhaled. "Mulder, I needed to know if I could give myself to you completely. I needed to know that I could allow myself to feel everything I wanted with you."

He didn't say anything, closing the gap between them completely. Their dried tears mixed as their cheeks grazed the other's. He loved her, in every way that he could. He felt like an idiot for ever doubting her, but she didn't help much with the reassurance until now. Their lips glided together, their mouths opening frantically as their tongues mingled together. She moved to straddle his lap, her hands gripping the back of his neck as his moved to her ass. They were both moaning, emitting sounds of pleasure from the back of their throats.

"I think we should stop." He managed to say between kisses. She paused, worried that he was rejecting her, turning her away for her actions.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have thrown myself at you." She began to remove herself from his lap, before he grasped onto her tighter, silently telling her to stay.

"No, Scully, I just - I still need time to think about everything. I think we should just wait, until we figure everything out." He was terrified, that much she could now see shining through his eyes. The last time they went through these motions, she left.

"I know, I'm not leaving. Not again."

"Scully, if we do this...I need you to know something. This is it for me. You're it, I'll never feel the same way about anyone else. I need to know that you can give me that in return, or at least some of that."

"Mulder, I - that's -"

"Don't answer, not yet. I want you to think about it, but I don't know if I can keep doing this until I know." He said, gesturing to their position. She let out a shaky breath, nodding in understanding. This was a big step for both of them, and she needed to respect that. She kissed him chastely on the lips, removing herself from their entanglement and escaping to the bedroom without another word. He knew he was putting his heart on the line, but she needed to know.

The next morning they both slept a little later than usual, it being the weekend. She had mentioned something about seeing a few more apartments, not wanting to assume that his invitation was permanent. It made her smile a little to see his face fall into a pout when the thought of her moving was brought up.

"Diana, what do you want?" He asked pointedly, eyes shifting between her and the bathroom door that Scully was currently behind, taking a shower. She caught onto his nervousness, and scoffed as she put everything together.

"I just wanted to talk to you." She stepped closer to him and placing a hand on his chest, hoping she could break through to him as she had so many times before.

"Yeah, well I don't want to talk to you. Diana, it's not a good time, please lea -" His voice was cut off by the sound of the bathroom door opening, causing him to let out a heavy sigh. He knew this wasn't going to go over well.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you have a visitor." Scully said with more amusement in her voice than she was trying to let on. Mulder's head flew to see her standing there, in just a towel, the smirk suppressed on her lips. She was hurling Diana's words right back at her, having the upper hand.

"I didn't realize you two were…" Diana began to say, a bitter tone to her words. She glanced between them again, jaw clenching. "Just call me, Fox."

Mulder closed the door behind her, smiling to himself at the scene that just played out. This was going to be interesting as they moved through this relationship together.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" She asked as he turned to face her, seeing her eyebrow arched challengingly. He stepped closer until his face was lingering just before hers, grin growing.

"You're kinda cute when you're jealous." She huffed out an annoyed laugh, stepping away from him to close the bedroom door with force. He laughed, he loved this side of her.

"I could go with you, drive you around while you look at places." He suggested as they drank coffee in his kitchen.

"Mulder, the last time I took you with me, you found something wrong with each and every place."

"They just didn't seem like you."

"So you've said." She glanced at him over her coffee mug, her eyes gleaming. She knew exactly why he was acting this way.

"You - uh, don't have to leave right away. Unless living with me is that dreadful." He teased.

"Well, you're grocery habits are horrendous, but it's not so bad."

"So then stay, just for a little while longer. That way you have time to get adjusted at work and being back." He suggested, sounding as reasonable as possible. That's how it started.

Two weeks had passed, and she was nowhere near moving out. Her things had gradually made their way into his place, adding her touch to his dimly lit bachelor pad. They had found a rhythm of living in the same space as they had before. Their physical relationship was growing as well, both moving towards that direction with small kisses here and there. It wasn't awkward anymore, it felt like the most normal thing in the world for them both.

"My mom was planning to visit this weekend, I don't know if I mentioned that." She said nonchalantly as they were cuddled up on the couch, watching a movie.

"How does she like living in San Diego near my favorite member of the Scully clan?"

"She loves it, said she missed it when they moved out here. She invited you to go to dinner with us."

"Does she, uh, know you've been staying here?"

"Yes." His mind was lost in thought. Her admitting that she was temporarily living with him would also lead to a conversation about what they were classifying themselves as. It's a question he's had himself.

"What exactly did you tell her?"

"The truth, Mulder. What should I have told her?" She leaned back, arching her eyebrow at him suggestively.

"I just -" He paused, choosing his words carefully. "I guess I was wondering what you said...about us." She pursed her lips in thought, thinking about her answer before resting her head on his shoulder again. He waited, anxiousness rising by how nonchalant she was being.

"I told her we were dating."

"Really?" His voice was mixed with wonder, a smile appearing on his lips. It was the first time she really added any kind of label to them.

"Yes."

"I think she knows we're doing more than dating, you've been living here Scully. Not such a good little Catholic girl after all." He teased, causing her to smile.

"Oh come on, Mulder. It's not the first time I've lived with someone before."

"Wait, really?" His face fell slightly. After nearly 6 years together, past relationships was one of the things that generally went unspoken between each other. They always felt it was too personal to ask a partner, now it just became a topic neither thought they could handle.

"Uh, yeah. I lived with Jack for almost a year. Ethan and I never officially lived together, but he was at my apartment almost every night. Well, and Ryan."

"Oh."

"Mulder…" She let out a heavy sigh. He was such a slave to his ego, she rolled her eyes. "Is this going to be a problem? I hate to break it to you, but I did have a life before you."

"I know, I guess...I just never realized you were that serious with anyone before." If he didn't know how much she loved him, having the deepest connection she's ever had with someone, then he was more insecure than she originally thought.

"What about you? I'm sure there's some women of your past that you became serious with." His body stiffened, knowing the truth of her statement was going to cause her hurt. It's something he generally didn't talk about, and he knew that specific conversation wasn't going to be smooth.

"Uh, yeah... I guess you can say that."

"Come on, Mulder, quid pro quo, I gave you names."

"Well, Phoebe and I spent a majority of our time in each other's beds, studying of course."

"Anatomy, maybe." She snorted, a slight scoff under her tone. He forgot how adorable it was when she was jealous of the storm that was Phoebe Green.

"I learned a lot those years."

"I'm sure."

"There, uh, I also lived with Diana for a while, before she moved."

"How long?"

"Uh, a few years."

"What aren't you saying?" She leaned back, hearing the uncertainty in his voice. He almost hated how well she knew him sometimes.

"We were engaged."

Silence.

He used his best profiling skills to analyze the clenched jaw, the hitch of her breath and the glare she was giving him. None of those clues leading to a positive conclusion.

"You've never told me that before." Her words were cold, causing him to wince.

"It never came up."

"Don't you think that's something you should tell the person you're - you know."

"No, I don't know, Scully. What are we exactly doing here?"

"Mulder, what are you talking about?" She was defensive, hating that the blame was somehow turned back around on her about a topic that originally started elsewhere.

"I just, sometimes it's like you're ready to make that commitment to me, and other days you're practically running as far away as you can. You find the smallest things to start a fight with me, like you're intentionally trying to push me away."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Mulder, you're crazy."

"Maybe...but Scully, last week, you practically bit my head off for making too much coffee."

"I didn't want it to go to waste. I don't know what you're getting at." She said pointedly, sitting up, visibly annoyed. This wasn't the way he had hoped this topic of conversation would have gone.

"I guess, I just want to know what you want from this." He didn't mean to just lay this on her, promising her time to think. For his own sanity, he didn't know how much longer he could wait.

"You, Mulder. I want you. If that's not enough, then I don't know if this is something we can keep doing." She got up from the couch, walking away from him, again. He didn't try to stop her.

She laid in bed, his bed, that thought entering her mind so prominently. Everything in this apartment was his, only small decorations and trinkets of hers appearing here and there. He had never outright asked her to move in, just suggested that she stay longer to get reacquainted with everything. She wasn't entirely sure that she was looking for that kind of promise from him, if she were honest, he already gave his whole self. He put himself on the line and she froze. It was a valid question, asking what she wanted from this. She wasn't entirely sure herself. She exhaled deeply, she's always known what she's wanted. Even more so as she experienced him taking care of her during her most vulnerable time. It highlighted a life for her she didn't know was attainable. She mustered up enough energy to climb out of bed, gathering her thoughts before facing him again.

Just as she opened the door, he was standing there, gaining his own courage to confront her. She could read the apology in his eyes. She wanted to throw herself into him, hold him close, but she was stubborn, so she crossed her arms in front of her defensively.

"Scully, I'm sorry I never told you about Diana. Regardless of whatever we are, you still deserved to know."

"Do you want me to live here?" Her lips were pursed, awaiting his answer.

"Yes." It was a simple answer, rolling off his tongue without any thought.

"I'm going to redecorate the room, and bring my kitchenware here."

"Okay." He nodded, suppressing the smile on his lips. This was her way of telling him what she ultimately wanted, without having to admit it directly. He let her continue.

"Stop leaving your wet towels on the floor." He smiled, the 'yes, dear' daring to escape his lips. He chose against it, nodding in agreement. "I'm in charge of groceries."

"I won't argue you on that."

She finally relaxed, letting her arms fall to her side. She bit her lip, looking up at him nervously. His eyes were so welcoming, so comfortable. This was home. She reached up to cradle his face in her hands, mouth lingering before his. Her thumb ran lazy circles over his cheek, him calming under her touch.

"Sleep with me tonight." The whisper of her breath tickled his lips, sending sensations elsewhere. He nodded as she led him to the bed, both of them climbing into their usual sides.

She slowly drifted towards him, resting first just on his shoulder, inching her hand to the cotton of his t-shirt. He could sense what she was doing, silently asking if this was okay. He wrapped his arm under her, pulling her close to him. She smiled against him as she cuddled into his side. Her head nuzzled up, resting in the crook of his neck, she missed this spot.

The next morning, she woke up feeling warm and content. She could feel him drawing lazy circles on her back with his finger, just feather soft grazes passing over her shirt. Her head was resting on his chest, leg hiked up over his thigh. Waking up like this was definitely her favorite thing, she'd come to that conclusion when they were staying at the safe house.

"Morning." She mumbled into his body, still not daring to open her eyes just yet.

"Good morning, Scully." His voice was low, husky with sleep. She realized that his grip was still firmly on her waist, just as it was all evening. It only now occurring to her that he was anxious to see if she would be there when he woke up.

"Sorry that I invaded your side." She leaned back enough to give him a coy smile.

"It's a nice way to wake up." There was a gleam in his eyes, he's said this to her before.

"That it is."

"We should probably get up, or you'll make me late for work. I pride myself on my punctuality ya know."

"Mulder, when have you ever been on time? And how would I be the one to make us late?"

"You take long showers." She mock glared at him, suppressing the smile forming on her mouth. She bit her lip, a new thought surging through her mind.

"We could, uh, shower together." His eyes widened, that lower lip falling in total surprise. It took him a few seconds to gather himself, his lower half already agreeing to her plan of action. He leaned forward, mouth linger just before hers.

"Well, that would save water." He kissed her cheek.

"Mhm…"

"And it would definitely be time efficient." He kissed her forehead.

"Right, again."

"I can't promise I'll be very gentlemanly." He kissed her lips.

"That's what I was hoping for."

After their shower experience, they eventually made it to work, both with blissful smiles on their faces. She didn't know how he managed to maintain that kind of strength and endurance while holding her up against the wall. She wasn't complaining. She only had to stop him once as a moment of remembrance flushed through her when his body was first pressing hers into the cold exterior. She was getting better, and she trusted him with everything that she had.

"We're going on a field trip." He said excitedly, coming back from a meeting with Skinner.

"I need to stop letting you go to approval meetings without me." She groaned, causing him to chuckle.

"You're lack of faith in me hurts, Scully. Besides, he was happy he only has to pay for one motel room now." He said nonchalantly as her eyes widened.

"Mulder, you didn't. I'm not - we shouldn't -"

"Relax, I'm just messing with you. Would it be so bad if he knew?"

"No, I just...I guess I don't see the reason to bring that into work unless it's something...more official."

"Would you agree to something, more official?" She panicked, he could see the emotions passing over her face. He knew he put her on the spot, but he was genuinely curious. She licked her lips nervously, avoiding his eyes.

"I don't think that's something we need to be discussing at work. What's the case?" He smiled, knowing her well enough to know that her unease only meant that there was some promise there.

"Dairy farm in Virginia said that cows have been going missing, returning a few days later. The owner thinks they were abducted."

"Isn't it entirely possible that they just...wandered off?"

"Yes, but he said that their milk has been altered, and he thinks it's alien. Does 'oozing green substance' sound familiar to you?" She closed her eyes, pouting slightly.

"When do we leave?"

"Ever milked a cow?" He asked with that stupid grin on his face that she secretly loved.

They made their way to Virginia, the car ride more interesting than those in the past as he found subtle ways to touch her knee, or run his hand past her thigh. She found it amusing, knowing that they both needed to be on their best behavior, especially while on a case. The shift between them was welcoming though.

They made their way to the motel first, dropping off their things in adjoining rooms. As they arrived closer to the location, Scully began feeling uneasy, a worry shadowing over her. She couldn't decipher where her emotions were coming from, but she did not want to be there. The door was open between their rooms, seeing him unpacking his things on the bed. She knocked lightly, causing him to turn and see the mixed expression on her face.

"Scully, what's wrong?" He asked, stepping towards her, immediately wrapping his arms around her.

"I don't know. I just - maybe it's ridiculous."

"Do you know who you're talking to?" He asked playfully, settling them both to sit on the bed. She huffed out a small laugh.

"As we got closer, I don't know, I kept getting this uneasy feeling. It sounds stupid when I say it out loud."

"No, never." He kissed her temple, reassuring her that everything was going to be okay.

"Do you think...it's because this is a hotspot?"

"You think it has something to do with the chip?"

"It's possible. It's unpredictable, we both know that."

"Scully, if you want to leave, we'll leave. Just say the word."

"Mulder, we're on a case. I can't just pack up and go home because I don't feel right."

"But I'm not risking it. We're leaving. I'll call the farm owner, and tell him something came up."

"I can't ask you to do that."

"You're not. Let me go check us out, and I'll pull the car over to get you."

She took a minute to really admire the compassion inside this man. He dropped everything just to make her feel comfortable, and that made her heart swell. The thought that he was willing to risk anything and everything for her to feel safe made her question everything between them. She huffed out a small breath, a single tear escaping down her cheek. 'So this is what it feels like to be in love,' she mused. There was definitely a conversation she had been avoiding that they needed to have.

The car ride back home was rather quiet, a different atmosphere than when they arrived. Her mind was so lost in thought, he was letting her have her space. There was something heavy settling around her, that much he could sense.

"Mulder…"

"Yeah, Scully?"

"Why did you just drop everything, to take me home?"

"Because you said that you weren't feeling good. I told you, I didn't want to risk it."

"Yeah, but that could have led us closer to finding the truth, if it was a hotspot."

"I'm not following, was this some kind of test?"

"Not intentionally, no. But -" Her voice cut off, things becoming clearer. "Do you really love me that much?"

He gave her a sideways glance, furrowing his brow in confusion. Was she really questioning that right now? Had she ever doubted his intentions with her?

He pulled over off the nearest exit, it was time for them to really talk.


	10. Chapter 10

"Mulder, what are you doing, why are we stopped?" She was visibly annoyed, deflecting from the deeper emotions surging through her.

"We need to talk, Scully." His voice was calm, almost unnerving.

"It was a stupid question, can we just go home?" She pleaded, almost whining if he was listening closely. She wasn't ready for this topic of discussion.

"It's something we've both been avoiding. Something we've probably avoided for longer than either of us will admit."

"Mulder…"

"Have you ever doubted how I feel about you?" She exhaled deeply, wanting to escape with nowhere to go.

"Yes."

"When?"

"Just drop it, please."

"When, Scully?" He was persistent.

"When I moved. I - I thought you hated me, Mulder. You didn't try to talk to me, and I thought we were more than that, even then. I was hurt."

"I didn't give you any reason to think otherwise." He was defeated, her words were true. The guilt began washing over him, she could see it in his eyes.

"It's entirely possible that I'm too headstrong to see all the signs." Her voice was a small whisper, images of them in the hallway before Antarctica flashing through her mind.

"Out of fear for my life, I'm going to choose against comment." She huffed out a small laugh, wanting to slap him and kiss him all at the same time.

"Smart move." She supplied, letting the pregnant silence surround them. "I know I'm not good about...this, but I want to try, for you."

"To answer your question, yes, I do really love you that much. I'd like to think I've showed you that, but maybe I need to up my game." She smiled, not meeting his eyes.

"You have." She was suddenly nervous, fidgeting with her hands. He sensed the shift in her, knowing she wasn't ready for this.

"I don't expect an answer in return."

She furrowed her brow, turning to face him now. Her way with words was never a strong suit but she had hoped that some of her actions had shown how she truly felt. They definitely had obstacles following her trauma, but they were getting there together. If she allowed herself to admit it, she knew there was never anyone who was going to fill her heart the way he did.

"You make me sound so...cold, when you say that."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean -."

"Mulder, I hope you know, that I -" Her mouth made the motions to speak, no words able to escape. She exhaled deeply, defeated. "I just need more time."

"I know, I'm not going anywhere. Plus, you kind of invaded my space, so it's going to be really hard to avoid you." He teased lightly.

"Wasn't that the plan all along?" She arched her eyebrow at him challengingly.

"Scully, are you implying that I somehow managed to get you to move in with me, just so you couldn't avoid this." He feigned shock by her accusations.

"No, I'm pretty sure I entered that willingly." She smiled, giving him some ounce of promise to hold onto. She reached over to grasp onto his hand, him returning the grip. "I do love you."

"I know." He brought their hands to his lips, kissing the back of hers. It was the only thing she could give him right now, and that's what he would take. "Come on, let's go home."

She smiled at his words. His apartment was now her home, too. It's something she never thought an attainable idea. Now, she couldn't imagine herself not falling asleep next to him every night. They had become so accustomed to it over the last few weeks, it was her favorite thing about their budding relationship.

The next morning, they made it back to work, lack of a case to work on. He explained to Skinner that they never made it due to car troubles, and he changed his mind on the validations of the case. Skinner could sense there was something else going on, but chose against asking. Sometimes, the less he knew, the better.

"We have a meeting set up with Skinner in a few hours." He said cautiously, entering the small, basement office.

"Why does that worry me?"

"I think it may have something to do with Diana seeing you leaving my bathroom in a towel."

"Oh." She paused, looking at him over her glasses. "Do you think they'd split us up again?"

"No, I mean, there's no reason to. It's not like there's rules against it, that I know of. I know with married couples it's different, but we're not - not even officially -"

"Right."

"Right, so there shouldn't be anything to worry about." He said with a shrug. Eventually, they would have the talk about what to define their relationship as, but for now, they were partners.

They both sat nervously in Skinner's office. They agreed to let him lead the conversation, and admit to as little as possible. He furrowed his brow at the two agents sitting across from him, confused about their nervousness.

"We have a case, that we need you to investigate."

"Oh, okay." Scully said as she exhaled the breath she didn't realize she was holding in.

"You would be going undercover as a married couple, on a couple's retreat in the forests of Maine. Several of the wives have gone missing, only to be returned a few weeks later, with complicated pregnancies. None of them reported being pregnant prior to their abduction, and there's a memory loss during that period of time."

"You think they're being impregnated during their disappearance?"

"Yes, but the genetic testings are what have everyone puzzled. It's almost like they're being implanted with superhuman DNA, immune to everything. There's been tests done on the women, they've been given diseases that the fetuses would not have normally survived."

"Have any of the women carried to term?" Scully was fascinated by what he was telling her, images of Emily flashing through her mind. She wanted to research this, knowing it wasn't alien, but science.

"No, one of them is due in 2 months. Some of the women chose to abort, not knowing if it was their husband's child they were carrying, a few of them were really sick because of the diseases administered, and at least two of them have died. There's at least one in critical condition, they don't know if she'll make it."

"No." Mulder finally spoke up, lost in his own thoughts. Scully looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"Agent Mulder, are you refusing this assignment?"

"Yes."

"No, we'll take it." Scully opposed.

"No, Scully, I'm not putting you through that." His eyes were pleading, she knew his concerns.

"Mulder, it's fine. We should do this. I want to do this." He exhaled, resigning to her wishes. Skinner watched this play out, eyes switching back and forth between them. He simply nodded, agreeing silently, regardless of his apprehensions. At least this time, he was by her side.

"Perfect, here are the files, as well as your identities. A new course starts Monday, you'll be staying in one of the cabins, just as a normal couple would."

"Thank you, is - uh, is that all?" Mulder asked, glancing over at Scully, expecting to have a relationship talk with their boss.

"Yes, unless you have something you'd like to add?" Skinner asked speculatively.

"That will be all, thank you, Sir." She chimed in, escorting him out the door with her. Skinner suspected there was more, but he chose against having those kind of answers.

"Scully, are you sure about this?" Mulder asked, following her down to the office.

"Yes, I'll be fine. If it gets to be too much, I'll tell you. I promise." She stepped closer to him as they got in the elevator. He leaned in to kiss her, a smirk appearing on her lips. They both loved this little shift. "We're at work, Agent Mulder."

"You're such a tease." He smiled, their noses touching. She huffed out a small laugh, gently pushing him away from her.

"You need to learn more self control."

"It's not possible with you, Scully." He leered, whispering in her ear. His breath tickling her neck sent shivers down her spine. He wanted to play that game, then game on.

For the rest of the day, they teased each other with 'accidental' grazes over the other's lap. He would reach across her for a pen, his hand bumping her chest. He almost waived the white flag when he noticed she discreetly unbuttoned the top two buttons of her blouse, giving him the perfect view if he stood just in the right spot. She had to hide her smirk when he was standing beside her, letting out a small whimper as he had the best view of her cleavage.

When the day came to an end, they barely made it to the car before he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her into him until her back was flush against him. She yelped, covering her mouth with her hand, surprised at the sudden move.

"Mulder…" Her voice was warning, a playful undertone.

"Come on, Scully. We're the last ones even in this building. There's hardly any cars around." He placed a small kiss on her neck.

"We'll be home soon." She tilted her face, giving him more access to her neck. He smiled, her actions were opposing her words. They separated quickly at the clearing of someone's throat behind them, a car beeping in the distance.

"I see you're already getting in character for your assignment." Skinner said, a suggestive look on his face. Scully's cheeks blushed furiously, Mulder grinning.

"Uh, yes, Sir. That's exactly what we were doing." He said, amusement dripping from his voice.

"Sir, we -" Scully began to say, Skinner waved his hand dismissively.

"I don't want to know. I'll see you tomorrow." He walked away before he was more involved than he wanted to be. Technically, they weren't on the clock, so he was going to pretend he never saw them.

Scully groaned, burying her head against Mulder's chest, causing him to chuckle. She was embarrassed, and he found it all too amusing. "I think he's onto us."

"Don't be cute." She huffed out a small laugh, slightly annoyed at how entertained he was.

"You think I'm cute?"

"I'll think you're really cute if you buy me dinner. I'm starving." She said as her lips lingered before his. He was losing his willpower by the minute, they had been playing this game all day.

"Can it be takeout? I'm trying to get you home as soon as possible." He mumbled against her lips, causing her to smile. This stage of exploration was their favorite part.

"Such a gentlemen." She deadpanned, arching her eyebrow at him playfully as she separated herself to get in the car. He laughed, he could get used to this.

The rest of the work week passed uneventfully, not taking any cases since theirs would start Monday. Her mother was flying in that night, so Mulder had suggested her leaving early to take the car and pick her up from the airport. He was still hesitant to meet with her for dinner, though he knew she appreciated how much he tendered to Scully's side when she was facing her ordeal in Salt Lake City. He just wasn't sure she would approve of them now dating. Things were different, and he was cautious.

"You really don't want to go with me?" She pouted, trying to throw a guilt trip his way.

"I have some things to finalize before we head out on Monday, I'll see what time I get out of here." He sighed, knowing she already won this argument.

"Okay, I'll see you later." She smiled, packing up her things to leave for the day. She got to the door before turning, walking to his desk. She leaned over, her face hovering above the top of his head. He smiled, looking up until their noses were inches apart.

"Yes, Scully?" She leaned in further, her feet practically off the ground, all her weight being supported by the desk. It was a chaste kiss, barely grazing his lips.

"Thank you."

After dinner, Scully offered to drop her mom off at her hotel. He wanted to give them time to catch up alone, so he took a cab back to the apartment. He knew they could talk for hours, and chose to take his exit. When he arrived, it was only a few minutes before there was a knock, causing confusion, considering neither of them were expecting anyone. It instantly put him on alert, given what's happened in recent months.

"Diana, what do you want?" He exhaled deeply, not wanting to deal with her right now.

"We haven't had a chance to talk, and I miss you, Fox."

"I'm not really interested in what you want."

"What happened to us? I thought that we might be able to start over when I came back."

"You can't just waltz back into my life after you left me. It's not that simple."

"Why? Isn't that what Agent Scully did? It seemed to work for her." He glared at her. That wasn't something he was willing to discuss, and there was no comparison between the two.

"That's not any of your concern. Scully and I - we're -" He was at a loss for words, not really owing Diana an explanation for what their relationship was. He met her eyes, seeing the tears building in hers. She look defeated, and he almost felt pleased with himself.

"Can I just use your bathroom for a moment?" She averted her gaze, and he waved his hand, hoping she would just leave soon. She escaped into the small room, making him anxious to get her out. He knew her being there wasn't going to go over well with Scully.

After about 10 minutes, he was banging on the bathroom door, trying to rush her out. Now, he was just annoyed and wanted to be done with her. At first, he was being nice, but now he didn't care.

"Diana, it's time for you to leave."

"I'll be out in a minute." Her voice was small, almost too low for him to hear her. He panicked when the key began to turn in the door.

"Scully, you're back sooner than I expected." He said a little more frantically than he intended, causing her to give him a funny look. If he could get her into the bedroom, he could avoid a fight that really had no purpose.

"Yeah, my mom was more exhausted than she thought, just from travelling all day."

"I imagine…" He sighed, knowing he couldn't really avoid this. "Scully, before you get mad, I -"

"Fox, were you going to - oh, I'm sorry." Diana said, her voice dripping with amusement. He closed his eyes, hanging his head. He was about to take Scully's gun and shoot him himself so she didn't have to do it later. Her eyes shot between Diana, who had managed to only wear one of his shirts that she found hanging in the bathroom, and him, who stood there completely guilty of something he didn't even do. There was a fire burning in her eyes, and he's never been more afraid in his life.

"Scully…"

"Don't." She spat before turning on her heels, and storming out the front door. It took him a quick five minutes to throw Diana out, despite her state of undress and the fact that it was one of his favorite work shirts, and hop in a cab heading straight to the hotel. He knew that's exactly where she would be.

He let out the breath he was holding in, relieved to see his car sitting outside. He at least didn't mess that part up. It took some convincing and flashing of an FBI badge to convince the front desk to give him the information he was looking for. He made it to the room, hearing the voices on the other side. She wasn't quite yelling, but her voice was loud, and pained. He took a deep breath, knocking on the door cautiously. She swung the door open, eyes still burning, unshed tears daring to escape.

"What the fuck do you want?" She spat, furious with him.

"Dana Katherine Scully, language." Maggie scolded from somewhere in the room. She rolled her eyes, keeping her back to her mother. She was angry, and it wasn't the time, but he smiled anyway.

"Scully, I just want to talk. What you saw, god, you have to know that nothing was going on."

"Mulder, I don't want to do this right now. Just leave me alone."

"No." He was firm in his answer, causing her to be taken aback. She was interested.

"What do you mean, no?"

"No, I'm not just going to leave you alone. No, I'm not just going to let you walk away because you're angry with me. I get that you're mad, I would be, too, but you didn't even give me a chance to explain."

She bit her lip, processing his words. Here he was, fighting for her, fighting for them. She knew in her heart that he would never do that to her, and it only made her hate Diana more. The fact that he tracked her down, bypassing a few rules, she's sure, just to reassure her of his feelings. She wanted to be angry, but she knew that was a worthless fight.

"Okay."

"Okay?" He asked cautiously, not knowing what the meaning behind this one simple word was.

"Let me get my purse." She disappeared into the room, while he stood in the hallway, hands in his pockets. There was a small ounce of doubt in his mind that she may not come back out, but there was a different look in her eyes that had a promise behind it.

When she reappeared, her mother was hugging her goodbye at the door. She greeted him pleasantly, knowing how stubborn her daughter can truly be. She gave him a sympathetic smile, knowing if anyone could handle her, it was him. Scully walked forcefully to the car, him following like a lost puppy. She got into the driver's seat, and he didn't ask questions, just followed suit to settle in beside her. The car ride home was silent, he could feel her annoyance over the whole situation, but at least she was completely angry with him anymore.

He barely made it through the door of the apartment before she threw her body against his, capturing his lips fiercely. This was definitely not where he thought things were going, and was almost positive that he was going to be reacquainted with his trusty old couch. It took him a few moments to collect what was happening before wrapping his arms around her tiny frame, pulling her in as close as he could. It was an instant arousal for both, his hardness already pressing into her hip. He moaned as her tongue forced its way into his mouth, her crafty fingers working wonders in his hair. He had a million questions, mostly about how this turned into one of their most passionate embraces yet.

He reached down to grab onto her thighs, lifting her by her ass as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She gasped when his erection pressed against her center, they were both more than ready. When he reached the bed, his consideration for her fragility took over his inebriated inhibitions, laying her down gently as he bent over, standing and hovering above her.

"How do you want to do this, Scully?" He always asked, and she thought that was the most endearing thing he could ever do.

"I - I want you on top."

"Scully, are you sure?"

"I need to try. I promise, I'll tell you if it's too much." Her voice wavered slightly, and he could see the apprehensions in her eyes. He simply nodded, wanting to make this as special for her as if it was a first time. In some metaphorical way, it was.

She scooted herself back, resting against the pillows, pulling off her jacket and shirt, followed by her bra, before laying down. He removed his shirt and jeans, leaving only his boxers and he crawled onto the bed, hovering over her. He didn't want her to feel the weight of him on top of her, not yet.

"I'm going to try something, to relax you." He whispered into her ear, his voice was husky and she could feel herself wet from arousal already. She nodded, watching him settle on his knees between her legs.

He gently removed her pants, followed by her underwear. She didn't catch on until he scooted himself backwards, bending forward to place small kisses on the inside of her thigh. She arched her back slightly, already dripping from the anticipation. When his tongue made contact with her center, she hissed, stifling the moan building in the back of her throat. Her breathing became shallow as his tongue began circling the area.

"Is it too much?" He paused, noticing the change in her breathing.

"God, no." She managed, it was just a whisper. He knew he was at least doing something right.

He went back to his ministrations, knowing she was close, reaching up to grasp onto one breast to push her over the edge. Her back arched at the combination of sensations, shuddering as she came around him. He trailed kisses from her hip, to her stomach, stopping to spend more time around her nipples, and then to her neck as she rode out the waves of her orgasm.

When she eventually came down from her high, he was lying on top of her, resting his body between her legs. She opened her eyes, heavy from what she just experienced, to gaze straight into his eyes. He leaned down, kissing her chastely on the lips, lingering there for a moment longer.

"You've been holding out." She eventually managed, causing him to chuckle against her mouth.

"I can't give up all my skills at once, Scully." It was her turn to laugh, he loved the sound. It took her a minute to notice that his body weight was flush on top of hers, and she wasn't panicking, even with the realization. He noticed her eyes shift to their position, and gave her a moment to process this new crossing of a barrier in her life. She took a deep breath, finally meeting his eyes again.

"I'm ready." She licked her lips, nodding more to convince herself than anything. He could see the truth in her eyes, leaning down to enclose his lips on hers.

Their lips glided together as his hands wrapped around her waist. He was cradling her gently, like she was fragile and he was doing everything he could not to break her. She wanted to cry at his compassion, knowing that this was all for her. He situated himself more between her legs, and she gasped as his tip nudged her slick core. Her eyes widened slightly, and he stopped, letting her make the next move.

She reached up to cradle his face in her hands, staring him straight in the eyes. He knew this was her way of reassuring herself that it was him, and she was safe. She nodded, signaling that she was ready again. Their silent communication was always something they could rely on. His eyes never left hers as he entered her, slowly at first, giving her time to adjust. She controlled her breathing, shifting her hips so that she was in a more comfortable position. He began slowly, giving her a chance to change her mind. She started moving beneath him, matching his rhythm. Their eyes were locked, never averting their gaze as their pace picked up. He was about to lose it, watching her orgasm around him earlier, knowing he wouldn't last inside her like this. He held back, wanting her to reach that point of climax again. This was for her, he wanted to make sure of that. She was close again, he could see it in her bright blue eyes. Every time she closed her eyes, reaching that point, they shot open again, as if she needed to see his face for reassurance. He thrusted deeper, leaning forward to whisper in her ear.

"Stay with me, Scully. It's me, I love you." That's all she needed, gasping for air as began to shudder and melt around him. A few more thrusts, and he followed, emptying himself inside of her.

When he finally composed himself, he went to move so his weight wasn't fully resting on her. She gripped onto his shoulders, shaking her head for him to stay as he was. He kissed her chastely, adjusting himself so he was resting his head on her bare chest. His arms were wrapped around her tightly, as if she was his own personal pillow. She began to run her fingers through his hair, many mixed emotions washing over her.

"How do you feel?" He asked, genuinely wanting to make sure she was okay.

"I feel a lot of things, but mostly content, relaxed...loved."

"Scully, I'm sorry, for earlier. I know it looked bad."

"Mulder, I knew you didn't do anything. I just was so frustrated, and angry, seeing her here like that."

"I know." He kissed the top of her bare breast.

"I don't ever want her in our home again." She said assertively. He couldn't help but smile at the recognition of his apartment as her home. They had a home, together.

"She won't be. I promise."

"Thank you, for chasing me down to the hotel."

"Is that what brought this on? I'm not complaining, I'm just trying to take notes for next time." She chuckled, he could feel it ripple through her body.

"I suppose it is. I don't really know, but seeing you there, not just letting me go, it's like it flipped a switch in me."

"Knight in shining armor, got it."

"That doesn't mean you get to intentionally pick fights, just so we can make up."

"Oh come on, Scully, you can't dismiss all my best ideas so soon." He glanced up at her, feigning a pout. "Besides, if that's what turns you on, I'd say you owe me for Antarctica. I mean, I was definitely not greeted like this after crossing continents to save you."

"You still got to see me naked."

"Yeah, but - you know what I mean." He mock glared at her, seeing the smirk touching her lips.

He eventually found his way to lay beside her, spooning up on her backside, holding her close to him. His face was buried in her hair as they began to drift off to sleep.

"Mulder…"

"Mhm."

"I - I love you, too. I think, I want to - to make this, more official." Her voice was small, barely audible in the silent room.

He smiled to himself, reaching just enough to place a soft kiss on her cheek. Their undercover couples retreat was about to become a lot more interesting than they originally thought.


	11. Chapter 11

"William and Katherine Hale?" She asked, looking over their files as they made the flight to Maine.

"Skinner let me pick the names." He said with a shrug.

"What happened to George?"

"Maybe William is his hotter brother with a winning smile. It makes sense that you'd choose him." He grinned at her, causing her to roll her eyes. "Poor George."

"So what activities are in store for us this week?"

"Looks like there's a hike, followed by a romantic night under the stars. There's some relationship building classes, a trip on a boat that I'm not looking forward to, and a spa day."

"There's nothing romantic about camping when it's freezing outside." She grumbled, not entirely looking forward to every aspect of this assignment.

"Well, you know what they say about sleeping bags, Scully." The smirk began to touch her lips, not meeting his eyes.

"Maybe this time you'll actually get lucky." It was his turn to smile, he loved playing this game with her. Their relationship had definitely taken a turn since her late night confession, but neither had addressed it directly. It was something they were still discovering together.

When they landed, she pouted upon seeing the shuttle they were being picked up in, knowing they were being dragged out to god knows where for this assignment. They never exactly had the best of luck when it came to forests. She leaned her head on his shoulder as they took the bumpy, yet peaceful ride up to the main site. Mulder was surveying the other couples, seeing the range of people around him, knowing he was the luckiest guy here.

"Scully…" He whispered, noticing the neighbor's shiny rock glistening in his eyes every time the sun hit her hand just right. "You need to put on your ring."

She licked her lips nervously, sitting up to retrieve it from the bag at her feet. Somehow, wearing the rings they were given for the assignment set in a realness about their relationship that she wasn't quite ready to face. She nodded, slipping it onto her hand shakily. He noticed the change in her demeanor, it was a monumental moment for her, pretend or not.

They arrived to the main hall to listen to the speaker drone on about all the new discoveries they would make about each other over their week here. Mulder scoffed at the 'friendly competition' mentioned. He could guarantee none of the opposing couples here crossed continents to save each other. The mental laugh passed through his mind at the thought, they were more married than anyone else here, and they barely started sharing the same bed a few short months ago.

"So what's on the agenda for today, honey dearest?" He asked playfully, settling into their small cabin and plopping on the bed. She scrunched her nose, making a semi-disgusted face at the pet names. They never were her favorite.

"Don't call me that." She glared at him, causing a chuckle to escape his lips. He'd have to try it out later when there were people around, and she couldn't fight it. It was entirely possible that he was having way too much fun with this assignment. "We have a welcome barbecue in a few hours. Other than that, I think the day is pretty much to ourselves to get acquainted with everything."

"We could break in the room, more specifically...the bed…" His voice drifted off, patting the spot next to him. She rolled her eyes, masking the smirk appearing on the corners of her lips.

"I thought the point of this assignment was to talk to other people, you know, investigate." She inched her way towards him, standing just on the side of the bed, not ready to concede just yet.

"Well, yeah, but we are also supposed to be getting into character…" He leaned forward, swooping her by her waist to lay beside him in one quick motion. She huffed out a breathy laugh, the action surprising her. "And William Hale really wants to get to know his wife, Katherine, a little more before he has to share her attention with other people." He placed a soft kiss on her neck, a small whimper escaping her lips. He knew he already won.

As they made their way to the barbeque later that afternoon, their apprehensions about the aspects of this case began to cloud their minds. They had made a game plan for the afternoon, both strict on not straying from what they set out for themselves. He was persistent about them staying together at all times, knowing it was the women here who were in danger.

"I'm William, and this is Katherine, my wife." He introduced, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. It caught her off guard at first, the public displays that they weren't used to. Even around her mother he was cautious to even hold her hand.

"It's nice to meet you both!" An overly exuberant blonde woman named Nancy exclaimed. She was a young, first grade teacher, her husband was a rookie police officer. They were lively and definitely basking in the newlywed bliss.

"It's great to meet you as well, how long have you both been married?" Scully asked, a pleasant smile plastered on her face.

"Just two months, it's been great. This is our third retreat, we are just travelling as much as we can before we start thinking about adding little ones to the mix." Jesse, her husband, beamed at her. Scully flinched under Mulder's touch, the thought of children was always a touchy subject for her. He began rubbing his hand up and down her arm in a comforting gesture, silently pleading for them to not ask the question he was anticipating.

"Do you guys have any kids?" Nancy asked innocently enough. There it was, the questioned that pained her heart the most. She licked her lips nervously, eyes casted down.

"We both have been so focused on our careers, but it's definitely something we've thought about. I'm always writing, and she had such a heavy course load, teaching at the local university." Mulder answered generically enough. They seemed pleased with that response, moving on to another enthralling topic. Scully reached her hand up to meet his hanging over her shoulder, giving it a thankful squeeze. He kissed the side of her temple, lingering there for a moment before bringing himself back to their conversations. She appreciated the sentiment, knowing his small ministrations were done out of compassion for her.

"I never knew people could be so exhaustingly happy." Mulder groaned into his pillow, laying flat on his stomach.

"It's an interesting concept, huh?" She laughed, plopping on the bed beside him. He reached out, laying his arm across her lap, moving to rest his head against her thigh. She began to run her fingers through his hair gently, both of them silent in thought about the conversations they engaged in over the course of the evening.

"Scully…" He finally spoke, breaking the heavy air of the room. Her hand paused, resting on his head. She could only anticipate what was to follow. "Are you happy?"

Her brow furrowed, genuinely confused by the question. She thought for sure he was going to apologize for the 4 hours of excruciating conversations about children, and their hopes for the future of their relationship. At the least, she had anticipated some compassionate ramblings about why he didn't want to take the case in the first place. This was a conversation she never thought she would have to reassure him about.

"Of course I'm happy, Mulder."

"I just mean, with us, moving forward in whatever this is...is this really what you want?" His chin was resting against her thigh, his eyes terrified of her possible rejection.

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't."

"You don't feel like you're just, settling, with me?"

"What brought this on?"

"I just -" He let out a heavy sigh, knowing he should have kept his thoughts to himself. Seeing the other couples speak about each other with such love and adoration caused his mind to whirl. He had to listen to several different 'love at first sight' stories, a few 'I knew he was my soulmate,' and his personal favorite, 'she's my best friend.' He felt all of that with Scully, and in his heart, he had hoped that she reciprocated it in some sense. It was just puzzling to see these people so happy, openly acknowledging how they felt about one another. That wasn't them, and he wouldn't expect it from her, or him, to be completely honest, but they barely presented themselves as more than work partners. "You were engaged, Scully. You've had normal relationships with normal people. You went on dates with the people you were with and it wasn't something you had to hide."

"Mulder, we've never had a normal relationship, I don't expect us to start now." Her voice was small, cautious. His self esteem was very fragile, and if she said the wrong thing she knew it would lead to a conversation she wasn't in the mood to have.

"But isn't that something you want?"

"I thought, at one point, maybe that's what my future was going to be, but that's not what I want now. I think it was more so just what everyone expected my life to be."

"Before you met me, you mean."

"If you want me to be honest, yes. I guess I didn't know what I was missing." She nudged his shoulder playfully, trying to lighten the mood.

"Scully, there's so much more for you. You could live a normal life, and have a family. You wouldn't have to spend your life chasing monsters and mutants in dark shadows."

"I wouldn't want it...not without you."

"Yeah, but you could - wait, really?" His face lit up at her admission, causing her to roll her eyes. She didn't think it was possible for him to be so insecure sometimes, and she was never good with the reassurance aspect. She scooted herself down, meeting his face with hers, their noses inches apart.

"Mulder, I'm only going to say this once, and I need you to listen, okay?" She had reached up to play with an errant strand of hair as he hovered above her, resting on his elbow. His other arm was still draped over her, pulling her closer to him. He nodded, unsure about the direction she was about to take this. "I am happy, and I'm here, with you, because I want to be. No one else has ever made me feel this alive, frustrated, loved and respected, all at the same time. I know I'm not good about saying it like you are, but I do want this."

"Thank you." He leaned in to place a chaste kiss on her lips, the explanation for his thanks was not needed. She understood that he was appreciative of her pushing her own boundaries to reassure him of her intentions. He was always the most patient with her, giving her the space she needed to come to terms on her own time.

The next morning they were to meet for a coffee and breakfast gathering. There was a different vibe surrounding them, more relaxed and content in their relationship. He mentally laughed, they almost seemed like one of the other normal couples around them.

"Couple on your left look like they might be one of the few that run this place." He whispered into her ear. She sipped her coffee, glancing in that direction. They had done their research, getting the guest list before they arrived. She nodded, his head still buried in her hair.

"Mr. and Mrs. Caufield, the co-founders." She said in a low voice, her lips still resting on her cup.

"Let's go make friends, Katherine, honey." He grinned at the glare she shot him at the mention of the nickname.

"Well, you must be new here. I'm Roger and this is my dear wife, Ellen." He introduced, his southern accent shining through his words. Mulder shook his hand, plastering a smile on his face. Scully wanted to roll her eyes at how much he was actually enjoying this.

"I'm William, and this is Katherine. This is indeed our first retreat."

"Newlyweds? Oh, I remember that time!" Ellen exclaimed, a suggesting look shining through her eyes.

"Yes, we've only been married for 3 months, but we've known each other for years." Scully said pleasantly.

"This place you've got here is gorgeous, Katherine just loves the outdoors, isn't that right honey?" She gave them a tight-lipped smile and a nod, her eyes telling a different story. She would kill him later.

"The forests are great for that sense of privacy that most newlyweds are looking for." Roger said, a mysterious undertone to his voice. Mulder's curiosity was piqued, wanting to investigate these two even further.

"I imagine, we're looking forward to spending some time alone before we start adding kids to the mix." He said, nudging Scully's shoulder. She smiled and nodded, as she felt programmed to do during this excursion.

"Oh, were you considering children in the near future?" Ellen's interest was now more invested than before. She looked Scully up and down with her eyes, switching her gaze to Mulder to size him up. She was taking an inventory on prospective clients, that much they both could tell. He instantly gripped onto her shoulders tighter, becoming protective of her.

"It's something we've definitely talked about." Scully said in a small voice, suddenly becoming nervous in her surroundings. It was too much, and he needed to get her back to the room immediately.

He excused them both, joking about needing some 'alone time' with his wife, a suggestive flirtatious tone to his words. She welcomed the break from everyone, not knowing how much more she could handle. As soon as they reached the cabin, she exhaled the breath she didn't realize she was holding in. This case was definitely a challenge.

"You okay?" He asked sincerely, she could see the tenderness in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm good. I think it was just a lot for one day."

"Well, we have some relationship building lesson in the afternoon, so I'm hoping that's more focused on just us." He said with a genuine smile.

"We should probably also start talking to the other couples, seeing if they know anything about the women who've been disappearing."

"There's several who've been here more than at least two times, so that's where we should start. They'd be the ones who know the most, or at least the rumors of what's going on around here."

"Do you think it was smart, to put ourselves on the line like that today? I know they were sizing us up like we were their next prey." She said, her voice wavering slightly. He wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer to him. The crown of her head was soft as his lips met her hair, the scent of her shampoo soothing.

"I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know. I trust you." She nodded, her head resting just below his chin. She reached up to kiss his neck, her breath tickling his throat. He kissed her forehead, rubbing soothing circles with his thumbs over her cheeks. "What activity do we have tonight?" She composed herself again, separating from his embrace. This physical change in their relationship was still something she was getting used to.

He picked up the brochure, reading over the weekly itinerary, flashing her a sly smile. He wagged his eyebrows at her playfully, causing hers to rise in question. "Couples Love Therapy: Becoming In Tune WIth Your Physical Senses."

"Well, their classes are definitely interesting." She groaned, mumbling under her breath. She wanted to smack the smug grin right off his face.

"This one may be my favorite yet."

When they made it to their class later that evening, the common room was dimly lit by candles and sectioned off by floor shade dividers. Scully huffed out an annoyed sigh, Mulder wrapping his arms around her from behind. He knew she hated this, but was thankful that she was here. They settled themselves on the floor as they were instructed to do, her sitting between his legs, arms resting over the side of his thighs.

"Welcome to our most exciting class, happy couples!" The instructor, Rachel, began to exclaim excitedly, keeping her voice calm and low to set the mood. "Today we are going to learn how to become in tune with your physical senses, and your partner's. You will each take a section of the room so you have privacy, and will follow the instructions given. The ladies will be blindfolded, fellas it's all about how to show intimacy through touch."

Scully's nails dug into the side of Mulder's thigh at the prospect of having to be completely cut off from him. Whenever they had sex, it was a necessity for her eyes to be focused on him the entire time so that she wouldn't have flashbacks of what that bastard did to her. She was still healing, and this was pushing her limits. He ran his hands up and down her arms, already sensing what her worry was. He pressed a soft kiss at the nape of her neck, and then just below her ear, trying to comfort her with his small ministrations.

"We can refuse, say one of us doesn't feel well." He whispered into her ear.

"We can't draw any unnecessary attention to ourselves, Mulder."

"I'm not pushing you."

"I know, I'll tell you if it's too much." She leaned back enough to ensure that he could see the truth in her eyes, placing a soft kiss on the bottom of his chin with the side of her lips.

They situated themselves in a corner section, away from the others as much as they could manage. He wanted to make her feel as safe in these unfamiliar settings as possible. She picked up the blindfold with shaky hands, staring at it, willing herself to cover her eyes with the silky material. The breath that escaped her lips was a mix of a sob and worry. His hands were resting on her waist, she needed to know that it was him, that he was there.

"Alright, brides, put your blindfolds on and rest on your backs. Husbands, you'll sit between their legs, resting your hands on their thighs to start. You may dress down to your comfort levels, the less clothing, the stronger physical connection."

"Scully, I have an idea." He whispered into her ear. She was so lost in her thoughts, it took her a minute to mumble a response. "I'm going to take off my shirt."

"That's your idea?" She huffed out a disbelieving laugh, turning to face him. He mock glared at her, hands on his hips. He could see her relax slightly, reveling in the thought that he was the cause of that.

"You can wipe that smile off your face, with whatever you're thinking." He leaned down, lingering above her face to place a chaste kiss on her lips. "If you ever need to reassure that it's me -" He whispered into her mouth, so that only she could hear him. He yanked the shirt up over his head, resting his forehead against hers. He brought her hand to his shoulder, her feather soft grazes running over the scar on his shoulder. The scar that she put there. She smiled, tears threatening her eyes at how empathetic he was, how much he truly loved her. "Just reach up and touch my shoulder."

She let her hand rest against his scar for a moment longer, not meeting his eyes just yet. Her hand snaked around his neck, capturing his lips with hers. Their mouths glided together frantically, yet smoothly. Their breathing became heavy, and they knew they needed to stop before drawing attention to what was happening in their corner. Both reluctant to separate, he finally pulled back, her chasing his mouth with her own.

"We should get started." She nodded against him, turning around again to pick up the blindfold. She exhaled deeply, fastening it around her eyes. He helped her settle in her spot, resting himself between her legs. As soon as his hands touched her legs, she reached out frantically, attempting to find his bare skin. Her tiny hands gripped his shoulders, running her thumb over his scar in rhythmic circles. They were instructed not to speak, and it was killing him to not mumer reassuring sentiments in her ear as he normally would.

The class started, and he followed the instructions being preached through Rachel's voice. Scully's breathing changed with every new position or placement of his hands. He was cautious with his touches, sensing her discomfort by the tightening of her grip on his shoulder. He was instructed to rest his arms around her shoulders, holding himself up to hover over her. His growing erection was nudging at her center, and she gasped at the contact, never moving her hand from his scar. A wave of guilt washed over him, he knew the entire purpose was to get them both aroused, but he felt this was doing more damage than good for her. She could feel him lingering above her, her shallow breaths echoing in his ear. He leaned forward to place a soft kiss on her forehead, his attempt to calm her. Her mouth opened as if she was going to say something, yell out for his name. Instead, she leaned forward to press her soft lips against his scar. It was the only way she was going to make it through the rest of this class.

"Alright, that's it for tonight's lesson. Hope you newlyweds have become more in tune with your physical senses, only to enhance your physical relationship!" Rachel said, a little over enthusiastically for their tastes.

Scully ripped off the blindfold in one swift move, meeting Mulder's eyes instantly. He leaned back, sitting on his feet, opening himself up to her. She sat up, burying herself into his body, allowing his arms to engulf her in an embrace.

"Thank you." She whispered against his chest. She was thanking him for making her feel safe, for never pushing her limits. It was a thank you for loving her as much as he did, for being patient as she healed. It was a simple thank you for just being him, when she needed him the most. In two words, he understood all of her meaning behind the sentiment. He kissed her temple, lingering there for a moment longer.

"Let's go mingle, honey." He said lightly, hoping to ease her back into character. She huffed out a small laugh, mock glaring at him.

"If you weren't being so sweet, I would be inclined to tell you what you could do with that name."

"Oh, I like it when you play rough." He teased, the suppressed smirk tickling her lips.

"I should have chosen George." She mumbled, causing him to bark out a genuine laugh. He loved this side of her, out of her professional demeanor.

They began mingling with the other couples, Scully branching off to speak to the group of wives that had congregated around the wine, Mulder making his way outside where the guys were smoking and sipping their beers. They had to divide and conquer if they were going to get anywhere new. After letting the women gossip, she caught his eye through the window, knowing he wasn't taking his eyes off her. He excused himself from the group, coming to stand behind her, kissing her neck.

"Mind if I steal the missus?" He was already leading her away, pulling her by the waist. The women gave them both sly, suggestive grins, nodding in understanding.

"So what did the Stepford Wives have to say about this place?" He plopped himself on the bed, arm resting behind his head.

"A lot, actually. Apparently, there have been a total of 5 disappearances over the last 2 years. Each course has one person going missing by the end of the week. It happens during different events, so it's going to be hard to tell when this one's will occur." She explained, already pulling the case files onto the bed in between them.

"Where are the husbands when this is happening? From what I can tell, each of these classes are for the couples."

"I don't know, they said that once it happened during a simple bathroom break. We're going to have to be more careful, I guarantee we are being watched closely." He nodded, knowing she was right.

"Did they say if there was anything different about the wives that were abducted?"

"No, nothing that stood out. But, Mulder look at these women." She laid out all the pictures of the victims, the pattern starting to make a picture in his mind. "None of them are the same ethnicity, or age. They all vary by where they're from and their careers."

"Scully, we need to leave." His mind was bouncing around sporadically, already piecing everything together.

"Mulder, what are you talking about?" Her brow was furrowed, genuinely confused by his worry. She couldn't see a pattern, and the look in his eyes was unnerving.

"These women vary because they are testing on different type of women. The difference between them is the pattern. Look -" He began pointing at them, lost in thought. "A blonde, a brunette, this one has jet black hair, this one is asian, this one is of hispanic decent."

"Okay…?"

"They're missing a redhead. It's one of the only ones they haven't taken yet." Her eyes widened at the realization, her breath hitched in her throat as everything began to make sense.

"Everyone else here already matches one of these descriptions." She said under her breath, now knowing for sure that she was their next target. He nodded subtly, wishing her words to not be true.

"I'm not risking this."

"We can't just go home now. If we try to leave, who's to say they won't try to stop us?"

"You're not putting yourself through that. I'm not letting them touch you, Scully."

"So then we stay together, the entire time."

"I just don't -"

"Mulder, please! I would like to think you respect me enough as an agent to know that I can handle myself. I knew getting involved would only complicate things." She exhaled deeply, avoiding the questioning look on his face.

"Well sorry for caring, sorry for wanting to watch your back, as your partner." The word stabbed her heart, she was letting her own fears and apprehensions cloud her better judgement. She had a valid argument, but it wasn't fair to throw it in his face during such a fragile time. He only wanted what was best for her. "I'll be back later."

He stormed out the front door before she could object, the screen hitting the door frame behind him. She cradled her head in her hands, knowing this was becoming more complex. This was her biggest fear, not knowing if he could restrain himself if she was put in a dangerous situation. He was controlled by his feelings, and she knew that. If she allowed herself to be honest with herself, he would be this way whether they were together or not. He always had been, she just chose to ignore it.

It took him until he reached far enough down the walking path from their cabin, it just being out of sight, for him to run back. They had just talked about not separating, and he was an ass to just walk out like he always did, avoid the fight. His pace picked up, as it came back into view, not having an apology ready, but refusing to leave her side again.

He pushed open the screen door, eyes looking around frantically for her. The room was disheveled, a chair tipped over and their files strewn around the floor. He moved towards the bathroom, kicking the door open forcefully. When he turned around, he noticed her lying crumpled on the floor, seemingly unconscious.

"Scully, come on, wake up." He cradled her head in his hands, noticing the bruise on her cheek. She groaned slightly, coming to, but not opening her eyes.

"Mul - ler" It was a barely audible mumble that escaped her lips, causing his heart to break.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm so sorry, Scully." He tucked the errant strand behind her ear, catering to her fragility. He vowed to never find her like this again. Mostly because he had no plans to ever leave her side. "Come on, let me help you up."

As he moved to pick her up, one arm on her back, the other tucked under her legs, there was a noise at the front door. When he turned, Scully lying limply in his arms, he could see the Caufield's, blocking the entrance. There was one of the other husband's standing beside them, holding a t-shirt to his nose. He could see the bloodstains on it, knowing that was all Scully's doing. He sighed, this escape wasn't going to be as easy as he thought. He gripped tighter onto her body in his arms, kissing her forehead as a promise.

He met their eyes again, meeting their current fate. "I take it we'll be missing our hike tomorrow?"


	12. Chapter 12

19 minutes. That was how long it took Mulder to concede and follow them to the lab hidden in the middle of the forests. Everything in him told him to fight these bastards, but he didn't want to risk it, for her. There were a million plans devising in his mind, none of which seemed feasible with her semi-unconscious state. He was persistent about not leaving her side, causing a puzzlement between the older couple and their overly annoyed accomplice. They agreed, since he was coming willingly, and they hadn't figured they were federal agents just yet.

"Scully, come on, wake up." He nudged gently after they were left alone. He agreed not to put up a fight as long as he remained by her side the entire time. They restrained him anyway. Her head attempted to move and she made a small whimpering sound that broke his heart. She was finally coming to, feeling the aftermath of her altercation.

"Mulder…" Her voice was just a small whisper, taking in her surroundings.

"Rise and shine."

"Where the hell are we?" Her bright eyes grew wider, realizing that she was restrained against a chair next to him.

"I'm not quite sure yet, but I've been working on a way to get us out of here."

"Wh - what happened?" Her head ached as she tried to replay the events in her mind.

"I was hoping you could fill me in on the first part. When I came back, the room was a mess, and you were knocked out cold."

"Yeah...yeah, he - uh, I think his name is Adam? He's one of the husbands. He came in and - we fought. I remember hitting him. But then he was angry, and he was coming at me, and I didn't have time to reach for my gun, and then I don't remember anything."

"That must have been when you got that nice shiner. But you should see the other guy, definitely a broken nose." He said lightly, causing her to huff out a small laugh. Only he could make her feel at ease while they were taken hostage in the middle of nowhere.

"I'm sorry, I know you wanted to leave, and I should have listened to you." Her voice was small again, timid.

"No, Scully...I should have never left your side."

"Mulder, you can't save me from every little thing."

"And I know you don't need me to, but I can try."

"I just - I don't want you to feel like you have to protect me. I hate feeling vulnerable, like I'm dependent on you."

"It's not being dependent, it's about being partners. Whatever the meaning of the term, Scully, that's what we are. I'm always going to want to protect you, I'm sure just as much as you want to try to save me. It's just what we do."

She let out a shaky sigh, bowing her head, wetting her lower lip nervously with her tongue. He was right, she felt just as strongly in the sense as she imagined he did. She was letting her own pride cloud what they've always had. She simply nodded, acknowledging his words in the only way she could manage.

"So, how do we get out of this one, partner?"

"I haven't quite figured that one out yet, but I don't think they're used to having an addition. When I offered to come with you willingly, it definitely deterred them slightly from their normal plans."

"Do you think they would use you for something, too?"

"No, it's you that they want." He said cautiously, scared to believe his own words. "I'm not going to let them touch you."

"I know." She wanted to reach for his hand, her arm inching towards him on instinct, the preventative restraints settling in their current situation. It wasn't as tight as she anticipated, and her hands moved nicely in the rope knotted around her wrists. "Mulder…"

"Yeah?"

"I think, if I keep wiggling my hands out, I can get out of the bindings." She said with a small grunt, squeezing her hands every which way. He peered behind her, to see the damage her persistent ministrations were doing on the rope, guiding her in the directions he could see would be most beneficial.

"I think you're almost there." His voice was calming, soothing, given the circumstances. With a deep exhale and a final twist, her hand was free. She rotated her wrists, knowing there would be some bruises to follow.

They could hear footsteps just on the other side of the door, knowing their time was limited. She let the rope hang off her other wrist as she began to untie his. Her tiny fingers worked nimbly against his restraints, freeing him quickly.

"Did I ever mention you were really good with your hands?" He asked, a sly grin appearing on his face as she hovered over him. She huffed out a laugh, leaning in to kiss him fiercely on the lips.

"I can show you more later if you get us out of here." She whispered into his mouth.

"See, Scully, where was that kind of motivation before we got ourselves into this?"

He took her hand, surveying the room quickly. There was a large vent in the far corner of the room, hidden just behind a hallway. He dragged them there rapidly, yanking for the cover to come free. They both coughed as dust hit their face, having no time to recover as he hoisted her up to climb into the small space. He found a chair to hoist himself on, just as the door was opening.

He worked faster, following her into the vent. They were moving as swiftly and quietly as possible, hearing the commotion and yelling happening below them. Mulder knew it was only a matter of time before they figured out their escape route.

"Scully, can you see anything ahead?"

"It looks lighter, there might be an opening." She crawled ahead just enough to see. "It looks like it leads to a stock room. Do you think we should get out here?"

"I don't see any other choice at the moment."

She nodded in agreement, craftily removing the cover of their exit to not make noise, drawing attention to themselves. She was able to settle it on a top shelf, Mulder holding her by her waist to help her maneuver around. She turned, going in feet first as he eased her down in the small room, following her. They kept the light off, their eyes adjusting to the light as they were pinned against each other between shelves, their chests heaving together.

Her grip tightened on his t-shirt as they heard footsteps approaching in the hallway, breath hitching in anticipation. The relief exhaled her lips as they passed by them, the silence building on their nervousness. He could feel her deep breaths tickling his neck, sense her eyes looking to him for answers.

"I'm going to check the hallway." She nodded, knowing they needed to make a move. He opened the door, peering out just enough to see the empty corridor. Surveying the area, he was able to see an exit on the other end of the hall, estimating their escape route.

They joined hands, silently vowing with their eyes to not lose each other. Crouched slightly, he led her through the main hall, a beeline for the exit. When they reached the hallway, he pinned her between him and the wall, his body flush against hers as he heard a noise on the other end. He pressed his finger to his lips, signaling for her to remain silent, seeing the question in her eyes. When the coast was clear, he struggled to kick the exit door open, knowing their time was limited as soon as he triggered an alarm. Nothing but the open forest was staring back at them, making a quick decision to take off running down what seemed to be a less frequented path. When they couldn't see the building anymore, he stopped, hiding behind a fallen tree, allowing them both to catch their breath.

"You okay?" He asked, composing his breathing.

"Yeah, I'm good. Do you think we lost them?" She asked breathily, her chest rising and falling heavily.

"I don't know, but I'm not sure we are going to have a lot of time to find out."

"Does anything look familiar to you, as far as direction from the main camp?"

"No, I was too focused on - uh, just other things." He said mysteriously, not wanting to tell her that he carried her all the way in his arms. She already felt vulnerable, a bruised pride, he didn't want to add to her self-annoyance.

"We can't just wait for them to find us."

"Maybe we'll get to have that romantic night under the stars after all." He grinned at her, causing the eyeroll in response.

She paused, eyes moving around sporadically as if she was searching for something. He watched her as she meticulously listened to the nature surrounding them. It wasn't until she stood up that he was broken from his reverie.

"Scully, what are you doing?"

"The stream, we need to find which way it's flowing from here. It'll give us a better direction of where we are, associated to the cabins."

He opened his mouth to ask how she knew this, also slightly turned on by her knowledge of such things. He followed her as she made her way towards the sound of the running water, hiding in the shadows of the forests as much as possible. It was getting darker, and they didn't have a lot of time to work with. When they reached the edge of the cliff, she watched the water run down, seeing from far where it emptied into the lake.

"We're upstream. We need to head that way." She pointed excitedly, already starting on her excursion.

"I thought I was the Indian Guide." He pouted. "Don't tell me you have some Girl Scout history I don't know about. I bet you looked adorable in that uniform." She snorted at the thought, shaking her head at him.

"I'm a Navy brat, you learn a few things over the years. Plus, I was always outside with my brothers, I had to keep up with them." She said with a small shrug.

"That explains your competitiveness." He mumbled under his breath. She stopped, turning to face him as he nearly ran into her, startled by the sudden move.

"I didn't quite catch that." She narrowed her eyes at him, eyebrow raising.

"We really don't have time to stall, Scully." He said lightly, turning her around by her shoulders.

She led them expertly along the water, hearing the rush of liquid as it poured into the lake. Her eyes lit up, picking up the pace as cabins began to come into sight. Suddenly, she was yanked down by her arm, a hand around her mouth. She calmed as soon as she heard his voice soothingly asking her to stay quiet, his arms embracing her tightly, holding her to him.

"We have company." He whispered, gesturing with a nod to the truck barrelling through the woods. They were taking no mercy on their surroundings as they searched for the two.

"Do you have a plan?" She asked nervously, her voice quiet and timid as the truck approached closer.

"We need to get back to the main hall, and take one of the shuttle buses. They'll be expecting us to go back though."

"They're already ahead of us, at an advantage with the truck. They'll follow us."

"Then we need to go to our cabin first and grab our guns and badges. I doubt they'll back off when they knew we're a bunch of feds, but we'll need them." She nodded, trying to peer enough around the tree stump they were hiding behind to see somewhat of a clear path to the cabins.

"That way." She pointed to a faded path, one not quite fully formed. He simply nodded as she led them, both crouched over, through the trees. They could hear the tires nearing, knowing they were in perfect tandem with the truck searching for them.

When they reached the first cabin, they hid for a moment, waiting to see which direction the truck was heading. They watched as it began making rounds, circling between the cabins they had already hid behind.

"Ours is just ahead." Mulder said with a tilt of his chin. They all looked the same to her, but she simply nodded, there was no time for an argument now. "I'd say we have about 5 minutes before they catch up with us, which means we only have about 2 to get our things out and make a break towards the main hall."

It was his turn to take the lead, somehow escaping these types of situations was his forte. He grasped onto her hand, interlocking their fingers in a silent vow for either of them to not let go. When they reached their cabin, the front door was locked, so he broke the window, helping them inside.

"My gun is in the top drawer, our badges are by the nightstand." She said directly. He noticed that when she was extremely nervous about something, she went into Dr. Scully mode, because being authoritative and precise made her feel in control of the situation.

Just as they both got their guns situated, badges and other personal belongings in tow, the car tires approached just outside. A few expletives escaped both of their lips, giving each other a knowing look. She nodded, catching onto his train of thought, the plan so evident in his eyes. They both took a window to peer out of, attempting to catch a glimpse of the truck.

"It's over here." She whispered, her voice barely audible. He jumped into action, grabbing her hand and rapidly leading her through the back. They escaped out the bathroom window, locking the door behind them to give some distance. Their guns were drawn instantly as a precaution, bolting towards the main cabin. They could hear the yelling behind them, the truck starting again as it sped in their direction.

"We need keys for the shuttle, Mulder." Her eyes were wide, and her voice panicked, no matter how hard she tried to mask the slight waver in her tone.

"Which I'm hoping are…" He began to say, reaching above the tire. They jingled as he knocked them to the floor, wagging his eyebrows at her, a prideful smile on his face. "Right here."

"How the hell did you know that?" She was impressed, it momentarily distracting her from her worry.

"It's an old camp trick."

"Really?"

"And I saw the driver throw them up there as we unloaded our stuff." He gave her a sheepish sideways smile as they sped off to the main road, knowing there wasn't much space between them and their current enemies.

"Mulder…" Her voice almost broke, seeing the headlights flashing at them from behind.

"Scully, I need you to show me those shooting skills I know, from firsthand experience by the way, that you have." She gave him a puzzled look before catching onto the implications of his words.

She turned completely sideways in her seat, leaning her head out the window just enough to see, aiming her gun out. The first bullet hit the front passenger tire with precision that definitely was turning him on. She leaned out further as the truck began to lose control, trying to get her second shot.

"I don't think I can get the other front tire."

"What about the back one on that side?" She looked at him just enough to catch his eyes, exhaling deeply and nodding. She resumed her position, determination written on her face. He stole several sideways glances, watching her. He couldn't love her more than he did in this moment. The sound of her gun firing broke him from his thoughts, turning to see her eyes widen.

"Did you hit it?"

"They rolled." Her voice relieved, almost elated if he listened closely enough. She climbed back into the car, settling beside him. That's where she always belonged, right next to him. The smirk began crawling onto his face, teasing at the corners of his mouth. He caught her questioning glance, eyebrow arched for emphasis.

"It's just - I don't know, this whole Bonnie and Clyde thing is kinda working for us."

"Well I don't plan on going into a life of crime anytime soon, but I'll be anything or anyone you want me to be later if you get us home." He looked at her with his mouth agape, opening and closing as if he had something to say. She always knew the best ways to render him speechless, and he discovered that when in dire situations, flirtation was her motivation to make it out alive. Only now, they weren't empty promises, and he got to experience the implications of her words. That was his favorite part.

They reached the main road, finding the nearest gas station to use a phone and send proper authorities back to the camp. She replenished their snacks, knowing they had a long road ahead of them, but now they had all the time in the world.

"I checked flights, the first back to DC isn't until tomorrow." He let out a resigned sigh as she approached him.

"That's okay, we can find a motel nearby and give ourselves times to recuperate." She said in a small voice. The events of the day had them both completely at a loss of emotions, even more so than usual. He simply nodded as they both made their way to the nearest town.

"Mulder…" Her voice was smooth, relaxed, as she lay on his chest, their bare, sweaty skin mingling.

"Mm?"

"I know you've been dying to say it, so just get it over with."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Scully." There was all too much amusement in his voice, causing her to lift her head enough to raise an eyebrow in his direction. She sighed as she felt his chest move as his laugh rippled through his body. "I told you we shouldn't have taken the case."

"I honestly thought we could help them, these women being taken and tested on against their will." Her voice was shadowed by her own experiences, an empathy he never wanted her to encounter.

"Well, there won't be anymore testing on them, and the people responsible won't be getting out of prison, no matter how much money they have." He said reassuringly. She kissed his chest, knowing this was his way of making her feel better. "Plus, you were kinda hot when you were shooting out their tires."

"You didn't say that when I shot you." She teased, running her fingers over his scar.

"My feelings were very conflicted at the time." He pouted, causing her to chuckle.

"Mulder, I'm sorry…" Her mood changed instantly, thoughts bouncing around sporadically. "I know I should have listened to you instead of endangering us unnecessarily."

"I think we just take turns doing that." He said lightly, stroking her arm comfortably. "We always make it out, together."

"I like the sound of that." She whispered into his chest.

"Did you - uh, do you really think us being together is complicating the way we work?" She stiffened under his embrace, hoping he would forget her words in the moment of frustration.

"Mulder, I didn't mean -"

"Because I can almost guarantee that after our first case, my only concern was protecting you. Your association with me put you in constant imminent danger, and that's why I tried to keep my distance when they first shut us down. So how I act now, is not any different than before."

"I think I knew that, I just - never allowed myself to see it before."

"Well, my charm can be intimidating, makes it impossible to control yourself around me." She rolled her eyes, the smirk appearing on her lips.

"And to think, I was able to suppress my urges around you all these years."

"Your willpower is admirable."

"Yours is not. I barely made it through this door before you started pawing at my clothes."

"Scully, I've had a hard-on since you were going all FBI woman and shooting people out the window. I cannot accurately express how much restraint I've had since then."

"And people say chivalry is dead." She flat-toned, causing him to laugh. He leaned down to kiss her, adjusting himself so that he was resting halfway on top of her. This position didn't terrify her anymore, if she thought about it, nothing did as long as he was with her.

"I think I'm most disappointed we didn't get to finish this case. I was looking forward to the couple's 'Tell All' class."

"Do you think we need it?" She gave him a questioning look, eyebrow arched to new lengths in anticipation of his response. His panicked face was making an unexpected appearance.

"I just think it might have been interesting." He tried to play it off with a light shrug. There were several things on his mind that he had planned to ask subtly while they were in character, her unable to run away from the conversation. He knew it wasn't a fair game to play, but he was at a loss as how to bring up such things in the first place.

She could see the wheels turning in his head, only guessing what was going on in that doubtful mind of his. With a slight nudge, she pushed him off her, situating herself in a more seated position. Her arms were wrapped around her knees, holding them tightly to her chest. Unable to meet his eyes, she licked her lips nervously, only causing his anxiousness to rise.

"Is - is there something you want to ask me?" Her voice was calm, smooth. It contrasted her face in every way, but she was trying with all her might to keep composure.

"No, Scully...just forget I even -"

"Mulder, if there's something you want to know, just ask me. I would think now that we - we're -"

"Dating."

"Right...that we'd be able to talk about these things."

"Well, I have the list of questions that our inside source gave us to prepare with our covers."

"So then let's go through them."

"Scully, we don't have to do this. It was just an offhanded remark. We know everything about each other."

"I didn't know you were engaged to Diana." Her response was direct, catching him completely by surprise. They held each other's gaze, neither breaking eye contact. The name Ed Jerse immediately popping into his mind, he nodded in compliance. He reached for his belongings, pulling out one of the files they managed to salvage during their quick escape. He exhaled deeply, catching her eyes again.

"Okay, first question…"


	13. Chapter 13

She stared back at him with a blank, shocked expression. These questions weren't what she was expecting, and she didn't know what she walked into. They caught each other's gaze, seeing the trust behind both their eyes. She licked her lips, nodding to herself to continue.

"Wh - what was the question again?"

"When's the first time you realized you were in love with me?" He answered directly. He had glanced over the questions before, knowing they weren't anything she would even remotely feel comfortable talking about. That's mostly why he was looking forward to this exercise.

"That's hard to - I don't know...explain."

"You could really pick any time, I wouldn't know the difference." He teased, trying to keep this as playful and light as possible.

"It's not that, I just -" She opened her mouth as if she were going to continue her words, unable to form any sounds. She sighed, closing her eyes, and burying her head in her hands.

"Unless you don't, uh -" He began to say, realizing now that maybe she wasn't completely even there yet. He knew she loved him, but being in love with him was a different ballgame. She could barely admit that they were dating, he couldn't expect her to just throw around the 'L' word as well. Her head sprang up, understanding his unspoken question.

"No, Mulder. It's not that, I just -" She reached for his hand, needing to gain her own courage to do this, for him. She was the one who started this stupid game anyway. She never wanted him to doubt her feelings, seeing the apprehensions cloud his face. "I've never really talked about...this, with anyone I've ever been with before. I usually ran before it got to this point." She huffed out a small laugh, wincing at her own past indiscretions.

"It's okay, Scully. We don't need to go through these." He said with a small shrug.

"I think, I've always known...but I allowed myself to see it when we first got shut down. I asked myself why I was willing to track you down all the way to Puerto Rico, and I hated being separated from you." Her voice was small, timid and unsure of her own words.

"You know, you could have made a move then, we would have saved ourselves some time." This resulted in a genuine laugh, something he was hoping for. She finally met his eyes again, just as he was leaning forward to place a chaste kiss on her lips. She relaxed into the contact, resting her forehead on his.

"It's your turn to answer the question." She whispered into his mouth.

"Your answer was good, we should just share it." He said between kisses, attempting to distract her.

"Nice try." She said with a smile, pushing him away just enough so he could answer. He let out an exaggerated sigh, thinking about his answer. There was never a thought, he knew exactly when it happened and he swore he would never admit to it.

"Our first case." He said cautiously, taking a minute to meet her eyes. They were wide, her face shadowed by a million questions.

"Wh - How?"

"Scully, I bared my soul to you that night, something I've never really done. You kept an open mind, as skeptical as you were. You believed me, believed in me. I wanted to kiss you, in the rain that night."

"Why didn't you?"

"It seemed, presumptuous and I didn't want to jeopardize anything between our partnership. You were the only one I knew I'd be able to stand working with, and I didn't want to send you running."

"If only you'd have known it was never going to be that easy to get rid of me." She said with a smirk touching her lips. He huffed out a laugh, nodding in agreement.

"Alright, one down, four more to go."

"Well they really knew how to kick things off didn't they?"

"Oh, uh, I chose to start with that one." He smiled at her sheepishly, causing her to narrow her eyes at him. She grabbed the paper from his hands, taking over the questioning.

"Mulder, that's the last one on the list. You don't believe in easing into a situation?"

"Nah, not really my style. I'm more of a leap and ask questions later kinda guy." He stroked his chin in admittance, her shaking her head at him.

"What's something of my past that you've always wanted to ask me about?" There was a genuine interest in her tone, he knew that wasn't the first question on the list either. He found it intriguing that she chose to start with that one. He let out a heavy sigh, she knew this was a difficult question for him, considering she didn't share much. He began fidgeting with his hands, avoiding her gaze.

"Jerse." He said in a low voice, causing her eyes to widen again. Her breath hitched in her throat, she wasn't even sure she was breathing anymore. Never, could she have anticipated that that was the burning question in his mind all these years. It was one of the many things that was left unspoken between them, her cancer taking over more of their concerns shortly after. She now understood how much that little misadventure truly broke his heart.

"What do you want to know?"

"Did you, uh -" He paused, he didn't really want the answer. The subject always made him feel so conflicted, wanting the truth, but wanting to forget about it at the same time.

"No. I didn't. There were other things that happened, but we never -" Neither of them could say it, feeling as though they betrayed the other if they gave it any real sentiment.

"Okay."

"Mulder, that was - I don't even know what that was. I was angry, with you, with myself, and I was extremely careless."

"You don't owe me an explanation, it's behind us." She reached for his hand, interlocking their fingers. It was a comforting gesture for them both. "I guess it's your turn." He said quickly wanting to change the subject. He expected a few questions about Diana, maybe some about his dating past. She knew practically everything about him, at a loss for what she would be asking.

"When I was missing...abducted, you - uh, you were with someone, I think." She said cautiously. He had ordered some lab work during that time, knowing the vampiric extracurriculars Kristen engaged in. He stopped breathing, he should have known he could never hide that from her, no matter what planet she was on at the time.

"Yeah, I was, but Scully -"

"My question is...why?" She looked so scared of his response, her blue eyes staring straight into his soul. They weren't together then, but in a way, they were. She heard from her mother the things he did for her during her abduction, the sentiments he expressed while she was missing. She knew part of that was the immense guilt washing over him. The other part she was hoping came from his devotion to her.

"I was so lost, Scully. I missed you, and I knew you being gone was my fault. I held onto every piece of you that I could, but I was losing all sense of myself every day that you were absent. I know it sounds lame, and maybe a little cliche, but I needed to feel something again."

"No, I understand the feeling." She said in a hushed voice. He realized that she's expressed these exact emotions following her attack. No more words needed, he reached out for her, pulling her into him. She came willingly, both needing the contact.

He leaned against the bed frame, her settling between his legs. He placed small kisses against her temple and side of her face, making her chuckle. She leaned back far enough to reach his lips with her own, both of them wanting to just kiss away the pain. She turned again, leaning her back further into his chest as she brought the paper into her lap.

"From what I remember, the rest of the questions should be a breeze." His lips grazed her ear, his breath tickling the side of her neck. She chuckled at the sensation, nodding in agreement.

"What's the one quality you love most about me?"

"I would say your impeccable aim, but that's still a sensitive subject for me."

"Oh, you poor baby." She mocked him, the smirk appearing on her lips.

"Your loyalty, your faith...in me. Your ability to look past your beliefs, to challenge yourself."

"That's more than one."

"There's a lot I admire." He kissed her cheek again, sealing his sentiments. "I know there's probably not much, but same question."

"Well your determination to constantly defy the rules is admirable, yet exhausting, but your ability to always keep going is exhilarating. I don't know how you keep fighting sometimes. Everything we've been through, everything you've been through…"

"You know, you're always standing right there next to me when I do make it out. Without you, I don't know if I would."

"That's actually really sweet, Mulder."

"Don't sound so surprised, Scully. I've got some romantic tricks up these sleeves."

"Really?" He couldn't see it, but he could sense the raised eyebrow with the question.

"Maybe, but don't hold me to it." She chuckled, running her hand over his arm that was wrapped around her waist.

"What bothers you most about me?" He stiffened slightly, hoping she wouldn't catch the sudden flinch. It was always an awkward conversation to have, that usually resulted in some kind of argument that they didn't speak about after.

"I don't know, nothing."

"Mulder…" Her voice was warning, sensing that there was something brewing in his mind.

"I feel like that's one of those questions that just starts an unnecessary fight. The safest answer is nothing."

"That's not the honest answer." He let out a resigned sigh, mixed with a groan.

"Sometimes you can seem a little…self-righteous. Not overly, and not in an exhausting way, but it can make it difficult and almost pointless to have a conversation without it turning into a fight."

She was quiet for a moment, a long moment. The silence was building on any paranoia he already had, feeling her shift uncomfortably against him. He knew he should have somehow teased his way out of this one, distracting her and avoiding the question. He played that game well. His eyes widened as he realized that could be the thing that bothers her most about him. She still had to answer the question. Now all his attention was focused on what quirks about him that she would deem annoying. She had plenty to choose from.

While he was lost in his own thoughts, she leaned back to look up at him, seeing his eyes clouded with doubt. She could sense that he didn't realize her shift, she reached up to place a soft kiss just under his chin. The move startled him, bringing him back to his surroundings. He met her eyes, relieved to see that she wasn't angry with him.

"Thank you."

"For what, Scully?"

"For telling me the truth."

"Quid pro quo." She licked her lips nervously, nodding in concession.

"Your belief, in the unknown, it's admirable...but exhausting. I think the things I love about you are also the things that bother me. I feel like it might be your undoing one day, and I just don't want to see that happen to you." Her voice was low, cautious.

"No Scully, don't worry, take some time to think of your answer." He teased lightly. She huffed out a chuckle, mixed with a sigh of relief. "What's the last one?"

"Do you trust me?" She smiled, the confidence in her voice. They exchanged a glance between themselves, their eyes answering the unnecessary question.

They had a meeting scheduled with Skinner as soon as they found themselves back in DC. It was just to wrap up the case, though he had unasked questions written all over his face. He dismissed the few other agents involved, asking them to stay behind. As he closed the door to his office, his back still facing them, Mulder leaned into her personal space to whisper in her ear.

"Have you been a bad girl, Scully?" She swatted him away, warning him to behave with the glare she shot him.

"Thank you for staying, I'll make this quick." Skinner pursed his lips, settling himself in his seat. He took a deep breath, the apology already written on his face. "Agent Diana Fowley has made a special request to assist on the x-files unit. As of right now, it's temporary, but it came from above me, and my hands are tied."

"It's going to get a little cramped down there, don't you think?" Mulder scoffed, knowing this was simply because he refused Diana's advances.

"Which brings me to my next point…" He said cautiously, another heavy sigh escaping his lips. "Since Agent Scully was originally brought back to be placed in the morgue, that's where she will head since you'll have another partner."

"I don't want another partner!" Mulder exclaimed, practically lunging forward out of the chair. Scully immediately reached out for his arm, pulling him back to his seat.

"Sir, what interest does she presently have in the x-files unit?" She asked as professionally as she could. There was a hint of anger under her tone, but only Mulder caught on to that.

"I don't know, like I said, it came from above me. There is a case that she's already cleared for you to investigate, in California." He directed at Mulder, handing him the file.

"Then I'm requesting that Scully come with us, as the lead pathologist on this case. She's familiar with the unit, and we'll need the scientific side to thoroughly reach any conclusions." Mulder said carefully. Skinner knew he wasn't going to win this argument, nodding in agreeance.

"I suppose that makes sense, I'll approve for her flight and room as well. Here's the travel information, you leave next week, Monday morning. Agent Fowley is already in your office. Agent Scully...you can reside there for today, and start back in your specified area tomorrow." He gave them both another silent apology, dismissing them to their work.

The elevator ride was silent, both completely at a loss for words about their newest situation. He grunted, jamming the stop button on the elevator, causing her to break from her reverie. Before she could ask what he was doing, she was pinned between him and the cold walls. His chest heaved as he enclosed his lips on hers, melding them together as one. She reached up to the back of his neck, pulling his head into her, deepening their embrace. He kissed her passionately, like she was his sole purpose for life, the only thing tethering him to this world.

"I don't want us to worry about this." He whispered into her mouth.

"I know. We'll figure it out." He nodded, leaning down to kiss her again. "We have to get to work, Mulder."

"Another minute." He said between pecks. She laughed against his lips, pushing him away and resuming their descent down to the basement.

The ding of the elevator told them they were there, exchanging a wary look. He offered her his hand, she linked their fingers together, gladly accepting. They wanted to stay united on this, both having different apprehensions about this new little mixup in their dynamic duo. As soon as they made their presence known, Scully bit back the smile forming on her lips when she saw Diana's face fall. Three really was a crowd.

"Agent Scully, I didn't realize you'd be assisting us today." She tried to sound pleasant, the annoyance shining through her eyes.

"I am. We need to finish up our end of the reports from this last case. I am looking forward to joining you both in California next week as well." She flashed her a tight-lipped smile, Mulder having to mask the laugh building in his chest. Jealous Scully was an intriguing creature, feistier than usual. He loved her.

"What's the case?" Mulder asked casually, taking his seat at the desk. He knew it was up to him to try to keep this as civil as possible. Scully took her spot next to him, silently claiming her territory. Diana was visibly annoyed, her little scheme not working as well. With Scully gone this last year, she didn't have to try so hard for his attention. Now that she was back, and they were clearly together in more of a 'partner' kind of way, her minimal efforts weren't as effective.

They worked in an awkward silence for most of the day, Mulder finding ways to poke Scully, throw loose paper wads at her, and bumping her elbow when she was attempting to finish her reports. She kept swatting him away, the smirk remaining on her face. Diana was annoyed by their childish antics, excusing herself for lunch. She had invited Mulder to join her, completely missing Scully in her invitation purposely.

"No thanks, we'll probably head out in a bit ourselves." He answered, where he went, she went. He made that perfectly clear.

The day dragged on for all of them, only discussing details of their case to prepare for their following week. Scully's nerves began building, she wouldn't be able to be down there with them after today, and she knew Diana would take her chance to weasel her way into his good graces again. Her only ounce of security came from the fact that he went home with her every night.

"Fox, I'd love to get dinner soon, to talk about the direction of the unit. I think you and I could do great things here, together. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, she was gone.

Scully rolled her eyes, hating the sound of his first name more than him at the moment, mostly because it was coming from her. He loved seeing her like this, her jealously was his way of knowing her feelings for him. He sauntered over to the door, shutting it and locking it before turning towards her. She gave him a questioning look, eyebrow arched for emphasis.

"Mulder...what are you doing?" Her voice was warning, catching onto his mindset by the look in his eyes.

"Well, I just thought I'd give you a proper send off. I mean, this was our office after all." His voice was deep, sultry.

"If you think I'm going to fuck you in this office, you've officially gone insane."

"Oh, Scully...I love it when you talk dirty."

"No, don't you dare." She protested as he approached her slowly, as if she were his prey. He crept towards her as she backed herself further into the corner. He reached her, their body heat mingling as their chests were practically touching. She could feel his breath on her lips, letting out a small whimper.

His hand wandered between them, finding the hem of her skirt. He slowly ran his fingers up the inside of her thigh, a gasp escaping her lips. He smiled at his effect on her, knowing she wouldn't be able to fight the temptations much longer. When he reached the fabric of her underwear, applying pressure against her center with his thumb, her eyes rolled and she lost all inhibitions.

She closed the gap between them, bringing his lips to hers. His hand slipped out from under her skirt to wrap around her ass. He lifted her onto the desk, knocking over who knows what, he didn't care in the moment. She began to frantically unbutton his shirt as he worked on hers. Once the milky white of her breast was exposed, his mouth found it instantly, like it was a beacon for his lips. He pushed her skirt up, never breaking contact as her nimble fingers began working their magic on his belt buckle. He knew she found what she was looking for as her soft hands gripped onto his length, a moan escaping his lips. She wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him towards her. She guided him to her as he lifted her slightly, entering her in one swift movement. Her head was buried into the crook of his neck as their rhythm picked up. There was something completely intoxicating about the spur of the moment arousal, the thrill of them able to get caught at any moment. She bit down on his shoulder to muffle the moan escaping her lips, he knew she was close. He picked up the pace, thrusting into her deeper. He felt the orgasm ripple through her body as she tightened around him, milking every last drop he had.

They both held each other as they composed their breathing. He placed small kisses against her temple, her cheeks, her lips. He finally rested his forehead against hers, cradling her gingerly. He loved her in every way, this is where he wanted to be for the rest of his life.

"What was that you were saying about the office?" He asked teasingly. A breathy chuckle escaped her lips.

"Shut up, Mulder." She pushed him away by his chest gently, an amused expression on her face. "Was that your way of telling me I had nothing to worry about?"

"That…and I've always wanted to do that in here." He wagged his eyebrows at her. They both redressed, looking as decent as they could before facing any other agents still lingering around. Their efforts wouldn't have mattered anyway, no one could ignore the satisfied grins off both of their faces.

"I'm surprised it took you this long." She said in a sultry tone, voice dripping with arousal.

"Scully, if you keep that up, we might be able to be back at it in maybe half an hour." He groaned.

"Well, we should be home by then…" She teased, leading him to the elevator as he locked up the office, the strewn papers left untouched on the floor.

"If that's a promise, I will break any speed limits necessary." She laughed at his eagerness, loving this transition in their lives.

Their ride home was playful, both teasing each other with small grazes and suggestive looks. Laws were definitely broken as he swerved in and out of traffic, wanting to get her home in their bed as soon as possible. She was completely wanton, and he silently thanked whatever god was out there for this onslaught. Her opening herself up like this after their little heart to heart answering the questions made him completely fall in love with her, even more than he thought he was before. He stole several glances in her direction, seeing the content expression bestowed on her face, feeling accomplished that he was part of that. There was always a doubt in his mind that he couldn't give her what she ultimately wanted...a family, a semi-normal life. She had told him time and again that this is what she wanted, but there was always an indecisiveness to her tone of voice.

His mind was made up the minute she met his eyes as they pulled up outside of his apartment building, and he didn't make a sudden move to get out. She gave him a puzzled look, furrowing her brow as a nervous chuckle escaped her plump lips. The silent question lingering in the air around them. It was time, time for him to take that leap.

"What do you say we head to Vegas this weekend, before we go to California?"


	14. Chapter 14

72 hours. That's how long it had been since he had spoken to her last. His Vegas remark was lighthearted, though his intentions were not. One look into his eyes and she understood the implications of his question, no matter his efforts to play it off as a joke. He didn't know what came over him. The pressure of Diana lingering around, seeing her sitting there next to him in the car, the answer to every question he's ever thrown out into the universe. He should have known to ease into that one.

"Scully, I didn't mean anything by it." He had said, silently pleading with her to drop it. Her eyes were wide, mouth open as if she were going to respond. No words able to escape, at a complete loss as to how to proceed with this little loop he threw her for. With nowhere to go, they danced around each other awkwardly for the rest of the evening. She had locked herself in the bathroom for what he assumed was a long bath, giving her time to process this one.

"I'm going to head to California early, to visit with my family for the weekend. I'll meet up with you on Monday." That was all she had managed to say, laying in bed, the bed they shared. Her back was facing him, her voice small, muffled with uncertainty and shock.

"Okay." It was all he could think of to respond. He knew she needed more time, and he would never deny her of that. Dana Scully did what she wanted, when she wanted, and would never be pressured into something a moment sooner. The discussion was delicate, he understood that.

She had booked an early flight out the next morning, attempting to sneak out without waking him. He hadn't really ever gone to sleep, worried that she might try to slip away while he wasn't looking. He found her packing up the last of her things in the dark, only the glow of the fish tank illuminating the room. He leaned against the wall, watching her carefully, observing.

"Jesus, Mulder. You scared me." She jumped, noticing his figure standing there in the shadows of the room. He was only wearing his boxers, and the warmth of slumber was wafting off him. He looked absolutely delicious and she wanted nothing more than to devour him. Her heart sank at the worry in his eyes, she had predicted this would happen. That he would doubt everything that they had worked towards, simply because she was pulling herself away momentarily.

She walked towards him slowly, approaching cautiously. He stood straighter, a hopeful gleam in his eyes. She stopped just before him, glancing up at him through her lashes, an apology on her face. He smiled, nodding to let her know that it was okay, he understood that she needed to process this on her own time. She placed a hand on his chest, reaching up to close the gap between them, a feather soft kiss on his lips for reassurance.

"I'll call you." She whispered against his mouth, another chaste kiss to seal her sentiments. With that, she was gone.

She had called, just once, to let him know that she was there. It was a quick conversation, filled with pregnant silences and mundane small talk that did not complement either of them. He hated this, wanting to just talk it out with her, play it off like he had become accustomed to. Tell her that he didn't mean it. He did mean it, he meant every part of what he was implying, but she wasn't ready.

"My mom said to say hello."

"Tell her hi for me, too. And my favorite Scully, Bill. I'm sure he misses me."

"Oh, definitely." She said flat-toned. He could hear the smile on her lips. It was small, but it was there, and that was a small victory in itself.

"Scully…" He said with a heavy sigh, this was driving him crazy. He mentally chastised himself for even opening his mouth, allowing the positive direction of their relationship to cause him to make that great of a leap.

"Mulder, I - I just need some time to think about...that."

"Okay, but - uh, just so you know, I wasn't kidding. I know I tried to play it off, to make you feel easier about it, but I meant what I was implying. It's the most sure I've ever been about anything in my life. I will give you time, I'm not asking yet. But, know it's coming." He said in one breath, hearing her gasp on the other end of the phone. He figured since she was already lost in her thoughts about the issue, he'd just go all in. There wasn't much he could lose at this point.

There was a long pause, if he listened carefully, he could hear her attempting to even out her breaths, processing his words. She knew that's the general direction they had been heading, but never thought he'd just outright go for it. He technically didn't ask, he was right about that, but he didn't really need to. She understood the unspoken question.

"I'll talk to you later." Her voice finally broke the silence, small and timid. He had never been more terrified in his life.

That was the last time he had heard from her.

It was now Monday, and she was set to meet them at the local precinct. He had only received that message from Diana. It was a long morning, having to travel with her to California, hearing about Scully, from her of all people. He hated this.

"Agent Scully said that she was already in California." Diana had said with a hint of intrigue in her voice. She could definitely sense that something was amiss between the two, secretly relishing in this opportunity.

"Uh, yeah. She went to visit her family for the weekend, before we start."

"You didn't go with her? I had assumed you two were...involved."

"I had some things to wrap up at home, and whether we are or aren't, is none of your concern." He grumbled, dismissing her questioning.

"Come on, Fox. We're old friends, I just thought it was interesting that she was there and you're here, travelling with me."

"I wouldn't exactly call us 'friends,' Diana. If you don't mind, I'm just trying to get through this case, and get back home as soon as possible."

"Okay, but I'm here to talk, or whatever you need." She said in a tone that he was all too familiar with. He removed his hand from under hers, shrugging off her advances.

They arrived at the local offices, meeting with the other agents in a large conference room. There was no sign of Scully as everyone began to settle down, and his nerves were working in overdrive. He sensed her presence before he saw her, she snuck into the back of the room as they were starting, avoiding any direct confrontation just yet. Her skin was sun-kissed, and she looked relaxed. He let out a heavy sigh as he turned his attention back towards the front of the room. Perhaps time apart was what she needed.

She noticed him looking at her, trying with all her might to avoid his eyes. She missed him, desperately, and the time separate from him was necessary for her to sort out her feelings. After a few long talks with her mother, and several hours alone at the beach, she was able to find what she truly wanted. There were several times she attempted to call him, told herself not to, to wait until she would see him again. Not talking to him was the hardest part for her.

They were both broken from their thoughts as they were dismissed with the rest of the agents. She licked her lips nervously, awaiting their first greeting in a few days. A few long days for them both. Before she had a chance to look for him, he was there, standing before her...Diana at his side.

"Agent Scully, how was your vacation?" She asked with all too much amusement in her tone of voice. She beat them both to breaking the silence, and their reunion was already off to a bad start.

"It was nice, thank you." Scully answered politely before meeting his eyes for the first time. They both held each other's gaze, a silent standoff that neither was ready to back down from.

"That's great. Well, we have the lab set up for you downstairs, the body has already been prepped for you to begin the autopsy. I can have one of the agents show you down there -"

"I'll take her." Mulder interjected quickly, never diverting his eyes from hers.

"Fox, we need to get our things settled at the hotel before we head to the crime scene." Diana answered sternly, annoyed at how these two were gazing at each other.

"I'll be quick." He said dismissively, no interest in anything Diana had to say.

The elevator ride down to the morgue was quiet, both with a million things to say, at a complete loss as to how to begin. She knew there was an apology that she owed him, but couldn't bring herself to concede first. She was stubborn like that, and he loved her for it.

"Thanks, for - uh, bringing me down here." She cringed at her own words, feeling like a complete idiot. They lived together for christ's sake, and she was thanking him as if he were just any other agent.

"No problem, Scully. I just wanted to make sure you have everything you need." He said with a sheepish smile. His hands were in his pockets, teetering on his feet. He looked like a nervous child, and she found it absolutely adorable.

"How was your flight?" She asked in a small voice. His head popped up, that goofy grin on his face like an excited puppy. She was extending him a branch, and he was going to take any piece of it that he could hold onto.

"Not bad, it was raining when we left, so I'm ready to bask in this Cali sun. Which looks like you did some of this weekend." His finger ran over her cheek softly, sending a shiver through her. She missed his touch, unable to sleep the last few days, missing his warmth.

"I definitely indulged a little." She said with a shy smile. They were both broken from the moment by the ringing of his phone. He groaned, knowing who it was.

"I should head back up there before she sends a search party for me."

"I'll call you, if I find something."

"I - uh…" He paused, hoping he wasn't pushing too much. "I can pick you up for lunch?"

She let out a sigh of relief, she hadn't totally screwed up everything between them with her distance. She bit her lip, nodding at his invitation. He wanted to kiss her, but chose against it, for now.

The rest of the morning dragged on for Mulder as he made his way to the hotel with Diana before heading to one of the crime scenes. He knew it was a bullshit case, her attempt to get him alone out of town. Teens found in the middle of abandoned fields, high off their minds. It was believed that they were possessed, but everything led to drugs. It would only take one autopsy for Scully to come to that conclusion. Diana had made a point to get two rooms next to each other, and the other on the clear other side of the hotel. Mulder had managed to charm the front desk attendant to switching the names on the rooms while Diana used the restroom. His and Scully's now had the adjoining door.

"Here is your key. I'll take Scully's to her, I already checked us all in." He flashed her a mischievous grin, one that she only caught onto when she noticed what room number she had. She scoffed, she should have known better than to leave him alone with that task. He was making this more challenging than she originally anticipated.

They eventually made their way to where the latest victim was found, nothing extraterrestrial standing out to Mulder, no matter how hard Diana tried to point it out. She could sense his disinterest, annoyed with his attitude all morning. He was relieved when he saw Scully calling his cell, hoping she would tell him it's drugs and they could wrap everything up and go home.

"Mulder."

"Hey, it's me." She said with familiarity. He missed that. "I think I found something in the nasal cavity of this victim."

"Oh, Scully, I love it when you talk science to me."

"Lucky for you, I'm really great with my anatomy." She teased back. The grin on his face couldn't have been bigger. "Mulder, I don't think this has anything to do with abductions. I think these teens were all drugged. There's nothing in the toxicology reports, but it's possible that it was inhaled rather than directly ingested. I'm going to send the samples to the lab."

"I didn't think it was really anything alien either. I'll be there to get you in maybe an hour, we can talk about it over lunch." He said casually, trying not to put emphasis on their alone time together. He figured if he kept it about work, she wouldn't scare away again.

"Sounds good. I'll be ready." Her voice became shy, knowing there was more than the case to be discussed.

When he finally managed to lose Diana, he made his way back down to the morgue, catching a glimpse of her in these candid moments before she noticed his presence. He loved watching her work, it fascinated him. She smiled when she noticed him standing there, and his heart fluttered. The things she could do to him with a simple look.

"I'm just about ready. Let me finish cleaning up."

"No rush." He said as he hopped up on one of the tables, accidentally knocking over some supplies. He winced, giving her an apologetic look. She huffed out a sigh, the corners of her mouth beginning to curl upwards.

"I can't take you anywhere."

"I was trying to be on my best behavior, promise."

"The fact that this is your best behavior is what worries me." She chuckled at his mock glare. They both loved the banter between them, it was a common ground to move past whatever impasse they found themselves currently in.

"So you're the expert here, where should we head for lunch?"

"Actually, I'm not totally hungry, but uh -" She paused, finding her hands all too interesting at the moment. "I think we should talk."

"Yeah, sure, Scully." He said with a resigned sigh. Nothing good ever came following those words, at least not in his experience.

He led her out of the elevator on the main floor, his hand resting on the small of her back. It was a comforting gesture that they both needed right now, so she didn't make a move to change it. They both turned at the sound of his name being called from behind them, just as they were reaching the main doors. Diana had a grim expression on her face, Scully's shoulders slumping over. They weren't going to get to have their talk just yet.

"Let me know if you find the same substance in this victim. It might just be the key to whatever drug is doing this to these kids." He said as she prepped once again for another autopsy.

"I should be receiving the toxicology report from the lab by the time I'm done, so we should hopefully have a more definitive answer."

"Let me know when you're done. I'll swing by and pick you up. I have your hotel key already." She nodded, a silent thank you passing through her gaze. He began to walk away, before stopping to turn to face her again.

She noticed that he paused in his stride, giving him a puzzled look as he walked towards her again. Her breath caught in her throat by the determination in his eyes. He held her gaze, no words passing between them as he leaned down to kiss her forehead gently.

"We'll talk later." He said against her hair. She practically melted into his touch, needing to compose herself again and remain upright. She hated how tender and caring he was sometimes, it was overwhelming that he could love her that much.

By the day's end, she was exhausted. Her lab inquiry only confirmed that whatever was affecting these kids was indeed drug related. She rolled her eyes at the ridiculousness that it was anything else, knowing Diana's ulterior motives. She had the upper hand with him, at least she still hoped she did.

He came strolling in a short while after she wrapped up her work for the day, a nervous smile on both their faces. They knew what was coming, a discussion they had both avoided. He was worried that her time of reflection would lead her away from him, finally coming to her senses. She feared that he wouldn't completely forgive her for disconnecting from him the past few days. She knew it wasn't fair to him, but it was necessary.

"I don't know about you, but I'm starved, Scully." He dramatically rubbed his hand over his stomach, causing her to relax at his joking nature.

"Me, too. Autopsies will do that to you."

"We really need to talk about your eating habits." He winced, not knowing how she could stomach the thought of food after being elbow deep in a dead body. Though he's watched her eat with a corpse lying open on the table next to her, he shouldn't be surprised.

"Would you mind if we ordered take out, and took it back to the room? I'm exhausted." She said, shoulders slumping for effect. He nodded, resigning to her wishes. He had already decided that tonight went however she wanted. She was in charge, and he would try his best to control any outbursts building inside of him.

When they arrived back to the room, she plopped herself on the bed, arms spread to the side of her as she lay on her back, attempting to toe off her shoes. He laughed as he watched her give up, letting out a breathy sigh of defeat. He moved to her, removing her heels gently, letting his hands linger on her calves for a few moments longer. Her eyes were closed, but she smiled at his touch.

He could tell she was relaxed by the steadiness of her breathing, his hands began running soothing motions over her legs and feet. She let out a satisfied hum of pleasure, missing his touch. A pout appeared on her lips at the loss of contact of his hands on her, sitting up, leaning on her elbows to see the uncertainty in his eyes.

"I'll let you rest. I'm going to take my food in my room, let you get some sleep." He said sincerely. She sat up straighter, but before she could protest, he leaned forward and kissed her forehead, grabbing his food to disappear through the connecting door.

They were both at a loss for sleep as the midnight hours rolled through. She could hear his television on, set at a low volume in attempts to not wake her. Their adjoining door was left ajar, the invitation always open for either of them to take. She mustered up enough energy and courage to get up, appearing in the doorway. His profile was illuminated by the soft glow of the tv, his eyes half open. She knew he realized her standing there when he sat up a little straighter, the worry immediately on his face.

"Is everything okay, Scully?"

"No, not yet." She said with confidence as she moved towards him. He furrowed his brow, puzzled by what she was doing until she crawled into the bed with him. He adjusted his position, opening his arms to welcome her. She immediately wrapped herself around his body, using his bare chest as a pillow. They both melted into the embrace, inhaling the scent of each other, lying in a comfortable silence.

"Mulder, I'm sorry." She finally said against his chest. She could feel the deep breath exhale through his body.

"There's nothing to apologize for Scully. I shouldn't have pushed." He began to run his hands up and down her arms, a comforting gesture for them both.

"No, I shouldn't have just...ran away like that. It was childish, I think I just needed time to process everything you were implying."

"I know." He said confidently. "Is it such a terrifying idea?"

"Of course not." She leaned back just far enough for him to read the truth of her response in her eyes.

"Can I ask...what you had to think about?" She stiffened in his arms, and he could see her slowly retreating from him. She took a deep breath, nodding as she laid her head back against his chest, urging herself to continue.

"I needed to know, if I still knew how to exist, on my own. Ever since my attack, you've been there for me, and we fell into this, dependency on each other. It was a time for me to figure out that I missed you because I wanted you to be with me, not just because I needed you to be there."

"That's understandable, we do spend a lot of time together." He said lightly, a huff escaping her lips.

"I'd say that's quite the understatement."

"So you're not packing up and leaving me in the dust?"

"Never. I wouldn't trust you unsupervised for that length of time." She teased, a smile playing at her lips. He leaned down, enclosing his mouth on hers. It was a chaste kiss, testing his limits.

She reached up to pull his head to her, deepening the embrace, letting him know that this is truly what she wanted. There should have never been a doubt in his mind about that, a small twinge of guilt twisting in her stomach that she had put it there. Their lips glided together, tongues flickering against the other. Three days was far too many for them to be apart.

"I missed you." He moaned into her mouth.

"I know, I missed you, too."

"I'm still going to ask you, eventually." He said softly, cradling her face in his hands tenderly. She met his eyes, taking a deep breath. She held his gaze, seeing every truth they both ever sought in each other's hypnotic stare. She nodded, leaning forward to kiss him again, sealing their unspoken promise.

"I'm glad we worked that out, because I have no intention of moving." She mumbled as she snuggled into him further, melding them together.

"Agent Scully, it's against the rules to fraternize with another agent of the opposite gender in your room."

"When have you ever been one to follow the rules, Agent Mulder?"

"I'm turning over a new leaf."

"Say it ain't so."

"I know, it's always a shame to see the good ones go." She rolled her eyes, he could feel it against his chest, causing a chuckle to ripple through his body.

"Goodnight, Mulder."

"Night, Scully." He smiled, holding her tighter to him as they both finally began to drift off to sleep. It was the first time either of them had felt relaxed in the days that they had been apart.

"Hey, Mulder…" Her voice was timid, soft as the slumber began to take over her. He could tell there was still something on her mind, able to read her body language after years of being together, before they were even really together. His eyes remained closed, attempting to remain as calm as possible for whatever was to follow.

"Mm?"

"There's no waiting period in California."


	15. Chapter 15

"You're completely sure?" He asked as they laid snuggled up in the motel bed. Her room remained untouched for the rest of the evening.

"Yes, Mulder. I'm sure."

"Because we could always -"

"I already told you, I'm sure that I do not want to be married by Elvis. Vegas just seems, tacky. Plus, my family is here. It's perfect." She lifted her chin to meet his eyes, her nose snuggling just under his chin.

"Fine, kill the dream, Scully."

"I thought the dream was marrying me?"

"That's just an added bonus." He flashed her that smug grin she loved so much, causing an eyeroll from her in response.

"So what pointless assignment do we have today?" She practically scoffed, still annoyed at having to even be there, knowing it was definitely not an x-file. He found her annoyance slightly amusing, knowing it had more to do with Diana than the case itself.

"I think Diana wanted to go over the toxicology and autopsy reports. You can confirm that it was just drugs, and then we can hopefully be done."

"She won't be satisfied with that. We still don't know where these kids are inhaling the drug from."

"Yeah, but that's up to local authorities now. We just came in to assure that it wasn't paranormal, which it's not."

"The insides of the body were grotesque, whatever the drug, it's completely destroying their organs rapidly."

"Scully, I think we need to work on your pillow talk." He teased, causing her to chuckle. Before she could come up with a witty remark, there was a knock on his door.

"I guess that's my cue." She said with a bitter taste in her mouth, already knowing who was on the other side. There's only one person who would knock on his door this early in the morning.

"No, it's okay." He had a mischievous gleam in his eye, causing her eyebrow to arch.

"Mulder, if I'm caught in your room, we could both get in trouble for that."

"Please, they think we've been sharing a bed for a while." He laughed as the pillow hit his head and she scurried back to her own room, leaving the connecting door open.

He let out a heavy sigh, opening the door to allow Diana entrance. She took in his state of undress, and her eyes drifted towards the open door between their rooms.

"I was hoping we could talk." She began to say, glancing towards the open door again. "Alone."

"We are alone." He stated simply. She let out a frustrated sigh, knowing she wasn't going to win this argument. She turned away from his eyes to hide the scheming look in hers.

"I wanted to talk, about us." She began to say, turning to now face him before he could interrupt her. "I know things may be awkward, working together, given our past relationship, but I really want the x-files unit to thrive. I think we can do amazing things there, and I meant what I said on the plane…" She said slowly, stepping towards him to place her hand on his chest. He stepped back, hitting the bed with nowhere to go. "I'm here, for anything you need, Fox." Her voice was dripping with flirtation and Scully had to cover her mouth to muffle the scoff that escaped her lips as she listened and watched quietly from her room.

"Diana, you're only here temporarily because you managed to complain enough to the higher ups. The x-files unit is mine, mine and Scully's. I'm sure you'll find your next opportunity to move up the ladder, and leave again soon." His voice only wavered for a second, feeling the emotions of that disastrous relationship come flooding back through him. He sounded hurt, but not in a way that he wanted her back, just in a sense that it added to everything in his past that brought him here, today.

"I'm not going anywhere, Fox. I was hoping we could talk more about...where we are as well."

"We're not anywhere, Diana. I've already told you that." He said sternly, becoming annoyed with what she was trying to do. He knew that she was intentionally trying to cause issues with him and Scully, and he was going to make damn sure that would never happen. "I think it's time for you to leave, unless you have something to discuss about the case."

"We have a meeting in 2 hours. We can go over more then." She scoffed, walking past him to leave. She stopped at the door, hearing movement in the other room. "I still care for you, I hope that's something you take into consideration."

He let out a heavy sigh, closing his eyes and burying his head in his hands as he sat heavily on the bed. Scully approached from the other room, hearing his main door shut after Diana's exit. She was confused, to see him so distraught about her words, and a small doubt washed over her. He looked up to see her standing there, dressed in only one of his t-shirts. Her face was wary, cautious, as she fidgeted with her hands.

"Come here." He opened his arms for her, and she didn't hesitant to throw herself into his body. He held her tightly, moving to lay back on the bed, bringing her with him.

"Should I be worried?" She attempted to tease, but her voice gave her true emotions away.

"No, Scully…" He tilted her head back, his thumb nudging her chin up to face him. They held each other's gaze for a few silent moments before he leaned down to kiss her. It was a needy kiss, like she was his only source of life. She didn't realize how much reassurance she needed until she felt the passion of his embrace. "Never." He smiled before kissing her lips again, then her forehead.

"Good, because I'd really hate to have to kick her ass." He barked out a genuine laugh, loving her even more.

"Scully, when did you steal my shirt?"

"Oh…" She buried her head into his chest further, attempting to hide her embarrassment. He could still see the color reaching her cheeks. "I took it with me, when I came for the weekend. It's my favorite thing to sleep in."

"Or maybe you just missed me that much."

"I would never admit to that if I did." He smiled, finally relaxing after their slight rift the past few days. He missed her like crazy, and found some small solace that she missed him just as much.

They prepared for work together, both already knowing it was going to be a tiresome day with Diana lingering around, causing trouble. Scully squared her shoulders and held her chin up confidently as she walked into the conference room with him. She knew that she was going to be the one doing most of the briefing, as it was about her autopsy findings.

"Based on the evidence, I can confidently conclude that these disappearances are not of paranormal nature. These victims are inhaling an unidentified drug that was undetected prior to my autopsy. It is believed that they are not ingesting it directly."

"But you don't know what the drug is, or where it's coming from?" Diana asked assertively. Scully's eyebrow began to arch, Mulder could see the storm brewing.

"The lab was not able to make a full analysis of the drug, just a partial. All we know is that it has the same composites of a hallucinogen."

"So then our work here is not done, until we are able to find out what drug they are supposedly inhaling."

Before Scully could respond, Mulder chimed in, knowing it was time for him to intervene on their little war of words.

"Actually, I'd say we did our part. We know it's a local drug, and there's nothing further for us to investigate. I'm sure the boys here can take over." He said carefully, nodding to the local agents. They all silently agreed, Mulder's eyes switching back and forth between Diana and Scully. They were in a stalemate, and he was anticipating who was going to break the tension first.

"I agree with Agent Mulder, I don't see how our presence here would benefit them any further." Scully spoke confidently, crossing her arms over her chest.

Diana squared her jaw, pursing her lips as she met his eyes. She was angry, that much he could tell, but he genuinely didn't care. Him and Scully had plans for later that evening, and not even an alien abduction would stand in their way. He was determined.

"Fine, I guess our work here is done then."

The other agents milled around a few moments longer, wrapping things up on their end as well. Scully and Mulder hung off to the side, discussing plans in a low voice, close enough that only they could hear each other. Diana was visibly annoyed by the entire day, knowing it was going to take a miracle for her to get him alone to make her move. She didn't know exactly what that was anymore, but she didn't like not having the upper hand.

"Fox, since we're done here, I was hoping we could grab lunch, alone." She placed her hand on his arm, only speaking to him and completely ignoring Scully on the other side of him. Scully's eyes honed in on her hand placement, eyebrow arching to new lengths.

"We actually have plans for the day, since we're done here."

"We need to discuss travel arrangements." Diana said quickly, trying to think of an excuse to get him to go with her.

"Which we would need Scully for anyway, so I don't see how us being alone would be beneficial."

"Well I figured since she came on her own, she'd be departing separate as well." Diana spat, the bitter tone dripping from her lips.

Scully opened her mouth to say something, Mulder placing his hand on her lower back as his silent plea to remain quiet. He met her eyes and she instantly knew he had a plan running through his mind. She furrowed her brow, asking what he was possibly up to, but the slight curl of his lips told her to just go along.

"We'll all be travelling back together. I'll make the arrangements, and call you later with the details. Hopefully it's still early enough to catch a late flight back tonight." He said in that charming way that made them both secretly swoon. Diana simply nodded, leaving them now alone in the conference room.

"What are you plotting?" She asked, the smirk appearing on her lips. He gasped, over dramatically, feigning shock by her accusations.

"Scully, are you implying that I'm up to no good?"

"Always." He huffed out a small laugh, nodding and leaning to place a chaste kiss on her lips. She pulled back suddenly, glancing around nervously. "Mulder, we're at work."

"We technically don't work here."

"You know what I mean." He let out a heavy sigh, mixed with a groan.

"Scully, after tonight, are you going to prohibit me from kissing my woman whenever I want to?"

"Don't ever call me your 'woman' again." She glared at him playfully, causing a glare from him in response. "And no, I won't. I've just never been one for overly public displays of affection. It's not that I'm embarrassed by anything, or ashamed of it, I just -" She paused in her ramblings at the smile that he was desperately attempting to hold back. "What?"

"Scully, I was teasing. I know this about you, and I would never do anything to make you feel uncomfortable. You're really cute when you get flustered though." He pulled her towards him again, grinning down at her.

She rolled her eyes, playfully swatting at his chest. Her eyes narrowed at him, though she couldn't hide the smile forming on her lips. The fact that he knew her so well made her heart leap, love was funny that way.

"Since we're done here, I think I'm going to head to my mom's to get ready."

"I thought we were keeping this simple."

"We are, but I'd like to be married in something other than a suit, Mulder."

"Fine. Leave me." He pouted, causing her eyebrows to raise.

"Don't give me that look, I'll see you in a couple of hours." She leaned forward before pausing, glancing around at the empty room, and then her eyes meeting his again. She gave him a quick peck on the lips and separated herself from his embrace.

He let out a relieved sigh, running his hand through his hair with a smile plastered on his face. Today, he was marrying Scully, if he managed to behave himself between now and then. He honestly didn't know why she trusted him to be alone for this long. As he began to gather his things, Diana made her way back into the room, having stood just outside while they were having their little heart to heart. She couldn't make out everything they were saying, but their tangled stance was enough to tell her she had to make her move, fast.

"Fox, I was hoping we could talk now." She sauntered into the room, her hips having more of a swing to them as she stepped towards him.

"Diana, there's nothing to talk about. Whatever we were, it's over now. I'm wit -" He paused, not giving her the satisfaction of admitting that he was indeed with Scully. Not that he was trying to hide it, he'd scream it from the rooftops if he didn't think she'd shoot him down just to make him shut up. "We are nothing but colleagues, temporary colleagues at that."

"Nothing about my assignment is temporary, I'm here to stay, whether you like it or not. And we were more than that, we were engaged, Fox. I'm not saying that we can get there again, but I'd like us to at least try to be civil." She spat, annoyed at his nonchalance about their relationship.

"Fine, we'll be civil." He said as he moved past her. She reached out to grab his arm, stopping him in his stride. He let out a heavy sigh, knowing it wasn't going to be this easy to escape her clutches.

"Thank you." She said as she leaned forward to place a lingering kiss on his cheek. He was so caught off guard by the sudden move, he didn't have time to react before she snaked her way in front of him, her finger trailing down his chest, her eyes never leaving his. Before he knew what was happening, she reached up and kissed him, one hand snaked around his neck.

It took about 2 seconds for him to realize what was happening, and for him to come to his senses. He pulled away, practically shoving her back in protest of her actions. He was shocked, though he honestly shouldn't have been, he should have seen this one coming all along. He felt like an idiot, even letting it get this far. His stomach began to twist in a huge knot, knowing that he couldn't keep this from Scully. He had one rule for himself, 'don't fuck this up before 5 pm.' He definitely failed that one. He could feel her eyes on him, watching him carefully, anticipating his next move.

"I'll uh -" He stammered, not knowing how to get out of this one. "I'll call you with the travel info." He said simply, before bolting out of the room.

Once he reached the solitude of his car, he slammed his hand against the steering wheel, groaning as he rested his head in his hands. This was bad, very bad. Part of him said to tell her after they were married, maybe an admittance while they were tangled in bed, naked. The other part of his stupid conscience told him to tell her before, give her the option to back out if that's what it came to. That thought caused his heart to sink, he couldn't lose her, not now. Not over something like this, that wasn't even technically his fault.

He got back to the hotel, checking him and Scully out, loading their luggage in the car. He sent the flight details to Diana, there was a flight leaving that evening at 8 pm. If he played his cards right, he'd be able to avoid her until then. Another idea popping into his head, he picked up the phone to make several more calls.

* * *

As the day passed, it was nearly an hour until he was supposed to meet Scully at the courthouse. They had pulled in a few last minute favors, much with Maggie's overly enthusiastic assistance, and a local pastor was going to be meeting them there as well. It was a happy medium that everyone was satisfied with. Large wedding with a big white dress and an awkward first dance just wasn't their style.

He pulled up to the giant building early, just needing to be somewhere to clear his mind of the events of the afternoon. He walked around the building, usually a run would be the thing to put him at ease, but he thought against that, given he was wearing an Armani suit. He stumbled upon a courtyard that was beautifully decorated, a mystical garden in the middle of a California courthouse. He was mesmerized, lost in the colors of the flowers that surrounded him, the calming effect that the greenery had on his thoughts. He took a deep breath, knowing what he had to do now.

He waited. Leaning against the stairs in the front of the courthouse, he waited. His nerves began working in overdrive as he saw a car pull into the lot, familiar faces exiting. Fidgeting with his hands, he instantly diverted his eyes from the glare that Bill shot him. He almost wanted to laugh, knowing that he was well deserving of that attention today.

"Fox, it's good to see you." Maggie said, breaking him from his thoughts. He recovered quickly, returning the warm smile that she flashed his way. Accepting her hug, he let out a heavy sigh, hoping he didn't totally screw this up.

"Maggie, how are you liking California?"

"Oh, I've always loved it out here. It's nice to be back." She patted his hand, seeing apprehensions in his eyes. Scully had been a ball of nerves all day, and had several talks with her mother about if she was jumping into this too soon. Maggie laughed at her, saying that 6 years was not too soon. Scully attempted to protest that they hadn't been together for that long, but knew it was a worthless argument. "She, uh, she's just going to wait in the car for a little while, until we're all ready." Maggie said, tilting her chin towards where Bill and Tara were standing. He was no doubt asking if she was sure, wanted to make a break for it.

They finally approached the steps where Mulder and Maggie were still catching up, keeping the conversation light, given what they were all gathered here for. He had an idea, planning it with Maggie so that she could help him carry it out. Bill nodded towards him as Tara greeted him excitedly.

"Mulder." He said formally, offering him his hand. Mulder was taken back by the gesture, only faltering for a moment before accepting it. This was his way of keeping the peace, and he was going to take it.

"Bill, Tara, it's nice to see you again."

"Oh we wouldn't miss it for the world! I'm so happy for you both." Tara exclaimed, hugging him again. Maggie led them all inside, winking at Mulder as her way of saying that she would take care of his plan.

He stood there for a few moments longer, hands in his pocket, contemplating whether or not he should approach the car. He could sense that she was just as nervous as him, though for completely different reasons. Mustering up enough courage, not wanting to enter this beginning with a lie, he began walking towards her. They had been through too much together to lie to her now, or attempt to hide this from her.

He knocked on the driver's side window, seeing her sitting there, staring straight ahead in the passenger's seat. She jumped, completely startled by him standing there. Her eyes were large, bluer than he ever remembered seeing. She was in a simple cream colored dress, just below the knee. Her hair was curled slightly, and she had a subtle amount of makeup on, slightly more than she usually wore for work. She looked absolutely beautiful, and he knew he was the luckiest bastard alive. Well, at least he still hoped he was.

He flashed her that sheepish grin that she loved so much, and she let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding in. She reached over to unlock the door, allowing him into her moment of panic. When he sat beside her, she could feel the nervous energy radiating from him, but it felt different than hers, instantly putting her on alert.

"What's wrong?" She asked, furrowed brow already forming.

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing?" He said lightly, attempting to ease the anxiety settling around them, suddenly feeling very trapped inside the car.

"Mulder…" Her voice was warning, a hint of a worried undertone.

"I need to tell you something, and I know I'm risking everything by telling you, but I can't keep this from you. I don't want to, there shouldn't be anything between us."

"You're scaring me." She let out a nervous chuckle, but he could see the seriousness in her gaze. It was like her eyes had every answer he's ever sought in life, and nothing else mattered if she wasn't there to share it with him.

"Diana kissed me." He blurted out, feeling the guilt wash over his mind as she stared at him.

Nothing. No expression, just staring. He'd almost put money on the fact that she didn't even blink, just stared. No twitch of her eyebrow, no pursing of her lips, just a stone cold stare. It was unnerving, he'd take a lecture from her right about now. He opened his mouth to speak, explain that it meant nothing, that he didn't kiss her back, that it didn't even last but 2 seconds, that he made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with her. He had made that clear right? He didn't know anymore, but he chose against burying his grave any deeper.

"I see." She finally spoke, jaw clenching, lips pursing. Finally, he was almost relieved to see the pissed off expression on her face. Anything other than no expression at all.

"Scully, I -"

"Did you, uh - what did you do?"

"I pulled back, I told her I wasn't interested in anything that she wanted."

"Did you tell her that we were...together?"

"No, I didn't." He answered honestly, a resigned sigh escaping his lips.

"I see." Her eyes finally left his, now falling to her hands that were resting in her lap.

"I didn't know if you wanted anyone at work knowing yet." That sounded like a reasonable explanation in his head, now just sounding like an excuse out loud.

"I think she suspects that we're together, given that I emerged from your shower in a towel." She scoffed, now turning her attention out the window. He winced at her tone of voice, wanting to smile at the memory of how adorable he thought jealous Scully was. Now, he was just fearful for his life.

"Scully, I'm sorry. You have to know that it meant nothing to me. I stopped it before it even really began."

"She was your fiance, Mulder. It's a little more complicated, don't you think?"

"No. There's nothing complicated about it. I've never been more sure about anything in my life, Scully. There's no lingering emotions there, I promise you that. I've never questioned how I feel about you." He was begging, pleading with his words. All he needed was for her to look at him. Just one look, and he would have his answer. Silently praying to whatever god was out there for her to so much as glance his way.

She let out a heavy sigh, her eyes back to her hands as she shifted her body towards him slightly. She bit her lip, tilting her chin up, but her eyes not yet following. He sat perfectly still, watching her. Her tongue emerged as she licked her lips nervously, glancing up slowly to meet his eyes.

He exhaled deeply, her gaze telling him everything he needed to know. He was so relieved, he leaned forward, wrapping his hand somewhat forcefully around the back of her neck and kissing her deeply. His hand played with the soft tendrils of curls. She relaxed into the kiss, her soft hand cradling his face as she moaned into his mouth. She forgave him as soon as she saw his full panic face, knowing that he didn't do anything wrong. Diana had another thing coming to her though if she thought she could get away with kissing him.

"I love you." He said as he finally broke the kiss, needing to catch his breath.

"I know." She smiled against his lips, keeping the contact.

"Marry me."

"I thought that's what we were doing here." She chuckled, a puzzled expression on her face.

"It is, but I never had the opportunity to ask. We kind of just, agreed." She smiled, biting her lip the way she did when she was genuinely bashful about something.

"Yes, I'll marry you." She said, sealing the sentiment with another kiss.

"We should probably head inside, before they start getting the wrong idea of what we're doing in the car." He leered at her, causing her to roll her eyes. They were both relieved that they were able to talk this through, it working to break her from her nervousness as well.

When they exited the car, she flattened out the wrinkles in her dress as it fell to its appropriate length. He was gazing at her when she looked up, and she felt exposed under his hypnotic stare.

"Do I look okay? I felt a little ridiculous, buying a somewhat traditional dress, but my mom insisted, and I kind of fell in love with it. It's a little much, but -"

"No, it's perfect. You look perfect, beautiful." His voice only wavered slightly, holding back the tears daring to brim his eyes. She was a vision, his past, present, and future.

He held out his hand to her, and she took it instantly, walking together to the main steps of the courthouse. When they arrived inside, she was puzzled when he began to steer her away from the main offices. Her brow furrowed, the silent question playing on her face. He just grinned back at her, leading her down a few hallways, until they reached a door that looked like it led outside again.

Before she could ask what the hell he was doing, he opened the door, and she gasped at the sight before her. The garden around the courtyard was immaculate, absolutely hypnotizing. She closed her eyes, inhaling the scent of the fresh flowers around her. She smiled when she saw her family, their pastor, and the court officiant standing off to the side.

"This your idea?" She asked, the smirk appearing on her lips as she turned to look at him.

"I may have had something to do with it." She squeezed his hand, leaning into him.

"Thank you."

Their unconventional wedding went off without a hitch, there was even a hint of a smile on Bill's lips as they exchanged their vows. Maggie and Tara were shedding tears, and Scully bit back the few tears that threatened to escape. When it was time to exchange rings, she looked at him with wide eyes, realizing it was something that they hadn't even thought about, deciding to do this on a whim. He smiled at her mischievously, reaching into his pocket to pull out two rings. She huffed out a disbelieving chuckle, she should have known that he would have even planned this part as well. He placed the ring designated for him into her palm, hiding the one that was hers well into his hands. He smiled as he watched her try to peek at it, knowing she was curious.

She placed the ring on his finger, meeting his eyes as it reached his knuckle. This was official, they were really doing this. When it was his turn, he kept her gaze, never averting his eyes from hers as he slipped the ring onto her slender finger. Curiosity winning the better of her, she broke their trance, glancing down at the giant rock on her finger. Her eyes bounced right back to his, wide, asking the silent question.

She was only broken from her shock at the size of the stone on her finger when she heard 'kiss the bride' and watched as Mulder leaned down to meet her lips. Her eyes closed as his mouth enclosed on hers, feeling his lips glide against hers. It was a simple kiss, passionate, but appropriate enough for their audience. When he pulled back, he lingered a little longer in front of her face, moving to place a gentle kiss on her cheek as her family began to celebrate. She felt his lips hovering near her ear as his hand pressed firmly on her back, pulling her closer to him.

"It was my grandmother's, I've had it for a couple of years." He admitted, the emotions now washing over her as she pulled back to meet his eyes. She stared at him incredulously. He honestly loved her that much, was in love with her to the point of no return. She pulled his head down to her again, kissing him firmly, with promise.

"Save that for the honeymoon." Tara teased from behind them, causing Scully to break the embrace with a chuckle. The color began to tinge her cheeks, forgetting they had guests. They held each other's gaze for a moment longer. They really did it, they were married.

* * *

They walked hand in hand as they approached the gate, still both completely blissed out from their exchanging of vows just a short few hours ago. Diana was waiting for them, annoyed to see them walking towards her, holding hands. There was something different about them, like they were both walking on clouds.

"The plane is boarding." She said bitterly, picking up her bag, a sparkle on Scully's ring finger stopping her in her tracks. She glanced between the ring, and the two gazing at each other, her stomach dropping.

"We actually won't be joining you." Mulder began to say, a smile forming on his lips as he finally turned his attention to her. It was like it was the first time he even noticed she was standing there.

"We have to work tomorrow, Agent Mulder." Diana spat, even more confused by what was happening around her.

"There's been a slight change of plans." He said all too smug, Scully attempting to mask the smirk playing on her lips. "We have both taken two weeks vacation time, to celebrate our honeymoon. I already spoke with Skinner, and it's been approved. I trust that you can handle the unit until then."

He squeezed Scully's hand, his way of saying that he was proud to call her his wife. Lucky, was the word passing through his mind. He knew he was one lucky bastard, that she would even let him share her life with her.

"I suppose congratulations is in order then." Diana said generically.

"Thank you." Scully managed to say with all too much amusement in her voice. Mulder knew it was taking a lot of restraint for her to not go off on Diana for kissing him. But it's almost as if she didn't care anymore, she was his in every way.

Diana finally boarded her plane, leaving the two standing there euphorically gazing at each other. He pulled her to him, his arm firmly wrapped around her tiny waist. She grinned up at him, narrowing her eyes as she tried to decipher the emotions shadowing his face.

"So, where are we heading?"

"That's still a surprise." He grinned back at her.

"Fine. One condition." She said sternly, eyebrow already arching accusingly.

"Name it, Scully. Anything."

"Nothing haunted, or inhibiting any kind of paranormal occurrences."

He laughed, nodding as he leaned down to kiss her. She melted into his embrace, relishing in this moment, this moment with her husband. After everything that happened to her, she knew that he was every part of her making it out alive. They were two parts of a whole, sharing their soul, and now their future together. This was only a new beginning for them, and they had all the time in this world, and the next.


End file.
